Stand Up and Fight Like A Conlon
by Fire Ice Conlon
Summary: 6 years ago Spot left his little sister, the one person he loved most, in central Park. She 14 now and crazy as ever. she refuses to forgive Spot for what he did. She meets up with her old friends and makes new ones. One newsies catches her eye.
1. Default Chapter

An eight year old girl sat by the pound in central park. She was waiting for her brother to come pick her up and got to Tibby's, well actually now it was time to go home. She had been sitting there since nine that morning. The wind blew slightly and her long curly blond hair got in her face.

"Fire what are you still doing sitting here? Shouldn't you be at home eating dinner?" A boy about eleven asked. "Where did Spot go?"

"Dinner that's funny, the last time my parents fed me good food was when they thought I was the dog." The little girl stood up and walked over to the boy. "How are you today Mush?"

"Pretty good. I was gonna go back to the Lodging house. You want me to walk you home?" Mush held out his hand to Fire. Fire looked at Mush and then took his hand.

"Shouldn't we wait for Spot?" Fire looked around looking for her brother. "SPOT!" Mush winced and started walking.

"I'm sure he's home. You know Spot he's very forgetful." Fire raised an eyebrow at Mush and shook her head.

"There must be two Spots. Because the Spot I am talking about is the Spot that locked me in my room because he got mad that two months before I tripped on the stairs and broke my arm."

"He locked you in your room because you broke your arm? That's stupid."

"I said the same thing. He said that last time I ruined his fun. He couldn't go out because of it."

"Oh well in that case, I would do the same thing."

"Men!" Mush smiled at the eight year old girl. He didn't know exactly why Spot was doing this but there had to be a reason. Mush was gonna miss her and so were all the other newsies. She was like a little sister to them for the past two years. 

"Hey Fire you know you're gonna be something some day and don't let anyone tell you different. King was always saying that about you after you left. You got a mouth, an attitude, and your caring. You know how to control your attitude which is good. You're a great little girl remember that. No matter what your father says to you, your special. More special then him. Look at your father he's a drunk and poor and beating on his daughter. Your better then that. I want you to get out of that life as soon as possible. You become something ad throw it in his face. Just get out of that life Fire. I hate seeing you get hurt." Mush stopped and looked Fire in the eyes. "Promise me you'll get out an become something great, better then your old man." Fire started walking again but Mush wouldn't let her. "Promise me, its important."

"I promise." Fire sounded very uneasy about this whole thing. "Spot isn't at home is he?" Mush looked away form Fire. "Where is he?"

"Look Fire you weren't suppose to know. " Fire ripped her hand out of Mush's grasp. 

""Where the Fuck is he?"

"Watch your langue Fire!" Mush yelled.

"Is he hurt?"

"No."

"Then why would he ditch me like this. He must want me to die. Who's gonna defend me when Daddy comes after me." Mush grabbed both of Fire's arms.

"You are. Remember your better then that. You don't need Spot. Spot wasn't always gonna be there." Fire broke free of Mush's grasp once again.

"Bye Mush!" Fire turned and ran. Mush started after her but lost her in the crowed. 

"SHIT!" Mush started towards the lodging house to tell Spot that his little sister was out there in New York alone, in the dark.


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"What you are you thinking about boy?" Books asked sitting on Spot's lap. Spot looked at Book's and kissed her. when they broke apart Spot stared into Book's eyes. 

"I love you Books." Books kissed Spot again.

"I love you too Conlon." Books stood up and walked over to Spot mirror. "Tell me what you were thinking about. You know it's not everyday I walk in here and your sitting on your bed starring into space. You only look like that when...... you were thinking about her, weren't you?" Spot nodded and Books sighed. "I'm sure your sister's fine Spot. It's been six years, move on. I'm not trying to sound me, but it isn't healthy to sit here and think about something, that is no longer a part of your life. She'd be fourteen now, I think. She's Conlon. I'm sure she's fine."

"But I don't know. I didn't tell her I loved her, I just yelled at her to leave. It's her birthday tomorrow and mine a week later. She use to run into my room on her birthday and jump on my bed to wake me up. Then I would do the same to her on mine, just to annoy her. You know the best thing was, how she was always smiling and when she did cry it broke my heart. We went everywhere together. I mean she came to the poker games. Racetrack called her his lucky charm. She had a huge crush on Mush and he was always so nice to her. Taking her where ever she need to go. he sometimes even bought her treats, he barley had enough money, but he was always going out of his way to make her feel special. It was hard on him the day I left my family. Jack was always carrying her on his back. Blink and her were always playing jokes on people. I wish she was back and everything was normal."

"She'll be back. You can trust me on this." Books walked out of the room and down the stares. "Runner, Chip, Tap, Dealer! Get over here." The four Brooklyn Newsies walked over to Books . "We are gonna find Spot's little sister if it's the last thing we do." Books handed each of them a picture. "I got these out of his room. Her name is Fire Ice Conlon. Well Spot never told me her real name, because she never liked it. She's fourteen now. Go start looking. They use to live in Manhattan." 

****************************

"Excuse me young lady, but I do believe you owe something." Fire looked over her shoulder and saw her best friend Baby Doll, or Dolly for short, standing behind her.

"Dolly you had me scared. You know how people are after us. That wasn't smart." Fire slapped her friend's arm. "Now come on we need to find a place to sleep." Fire started walking away, but Dolly just stood there. "What's wrong Dolly?"

"That girl keeps starring at you." Fire turned at saw a blonde hair girl starring at her form across the street. The girl started towards her slowly. Fire held her ground when the girl neared.

"You wouldn't happen to be Fire Ice Conlon?" Fire backed away a little, getting ready to run. "I know your brother, Spot? I'm hid girlfriend actually. He misses you so much. He regrets that day every day of his life. I herd you tow say you need a place to stay, well there's room in Brooklyn. Your brothers the leader."

"Please Fire, lets go," Dolly pleaded.

"There's a poker game tonight if that helps." Books saw a hint of a smile appear on Fire's face.


	3. reapeat of chapter 1 don't ask y

Chapter 1:

"What you are you thinking about boy?" Books asked sitting on Spot's lap. Spot looked at Book's and kissed her. when they broke apart Spot stared into Book's eyes. 

"I love you Books." Books kissed Spot again.

"I love you too Conlon." Books stood up and walked over to Spot mirror. "Tell me what you were thinking about. You know it's not everyday I walk in here and your sitting on your bed starring into space. You only look like that when...... you were thinking about her, weren't you?" Spot nodded and Books sighed. "I'm sure your sister's fine Spot. It's been six years, move on. I'm not trying to sound me, but it isn't healthy to sit here and think about something, that is no longer a part of your life. She'd be fourteen now, I think. She's Conlon. I'm sure she's fine."

"But I don't know. I didn't tell her I loved her, I just yelled at her to leave. It's her birthday tomorrow and mine a week later. She use to run into my room on her birthday and jump on my bed to wake me up. Then I would do the same to her on mine, just to annoy her. You know the best thing was, how she was always smiling and when she did cry it broke my heart. We went everywhere together. I mean she came to the poker games. Racetrack called her his lucky charm. She had a huge crush on Mush and he was always so nice to her. Taking her where ever she need to go. he sometimes even bought her treats, he barley had enough money, but he was always going out of his way to make her feel special. It was hard on him the day I left my family. Jack was always carrying her on his back. Blink and her were always playing jokes on people. I wish she was back and everything was normal."

"She'll be back. You can trust me on this." Books walked out of the room and down the stares. "Runner, Chip, Tap, Dealer! Get over here." The four Brooklyn Newsies walked over to Books . "We are gonna find Spot's little sister if it's the last thing we do." Books handed each of them a picture. "I got these out of his room. Her name is Fire Ice Conlon. Well Spot never told me her real name, because she never liked it. She's fourteen now. Go start looking. They use to live in Manhattan." 

****************************

"Excuse me young lady, but I do believe you owe something." Fire looked over her shoulder and saw her best friend Baby Doll, or Dolly for short, standing behind her.

"Dolly you had me scared. You know how people are after us. That wasn't smart." Fire slapped her friend's arm. "Now come on we need to find a place to sleep." Fire started walking away, but Dolly just stood there. "What's wrong Dolly?"

"That girl keeps starring at you." Fire turned at saw a blonde hair girl starring at her form across the street. The girl started towards her slowly. Fire held her ground when the girl neared.

"You wouldn't happen to be Fire Ice Conlon?" Fire backed away a little, getting ready to run. "I know your brother, Spot? I'm hid girlfriend actually. He misses you so much. He regrets that day every day of his life. I herd you tow say you need a place to stay, well there's room in Brooklyn. Your brothers the leader."

"Please Fire, lets go," Dolly pleaded.

"There's a poker game tonight if that helps." Books saw a hint of a smile appear on Fire's face.


	4. chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Spot," Books said entering the crowed bunkroom. Manhattan was there and everyone was already playing poker. "I brought two girls home who need at place to live."

"Books your suppose to as......" Spot trailed off when he saw the two girls. Everyone in the room fell silent. Spot dropped his cards and stood up. Fire and Spot stared at each other. "I can't believe it."

"Get this straight Spot. I ain't the same little girl you left behind. I smoke, drink. and sleep around. I ain't into all that hugging and crying crap." Fire glanced around the room, for familiar faces. She stopped when she reached Mush. He'd changed. Something inside of her snapped and made her remember he also left her. 

"Fire I don't understand," Spot confessed. 

"There's nothing to understand. I've grown up. And I finally have gotten you and the Newsies out of my life and I plan to keep it that way. Baby Doll and I are out of here tomorrow. Show me were I'm sleeping." Fire looked over at Dolly. Fear was written all over Dolly's face. "Dolly, it's okay." Fire looked at Mush one more time before grabbing Dolly's hand and pulling her away from the room. 

"Fire I want out of here now." Fire stopped and looked at Dolly. 

"My brother might have ditched me when I was eight, but he isn't the kind of guy that will let anything happen to a girl, well he use to be. Anyway, I ain't gonna let anything happen to you."

******************************

"I'm in love with an ugly man." Everyone turned and looked at Loons. Blink turned and looked at his girlfriend. 

"Excuse me?" Blink asked.

"Oh I didn't mean you." Blink raised an eyebrow when and Loons said that. "I'm not making this situation any better am I?"

"Wow Loons said a big word," Racetrack said. 

"That fire girl sounds like a whore and did you see the blonde she was with? She looked like she was gonna pee in her pants," Brass said form Jack's lap. Books turned around and smiled.

"You ain't that much better." Brass stood up and walked over to Books.

"If I were you I would shut my mouth," Brass warned.

"If I were you I wouldn't threaten my girl," Spot said grabbing Brass' arm. "Anyway what's gotten into you Brass?"

"All us girl hear is Fire this and Fire that, well She's back now. You all are gonna change cause she is. And I don't like it." Brass stormed out of the bunkroom. 

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehe." Blink placed a hand over Loon's mouth. Blink quickly removed his hand. "I licked your hand! Hehehehehehehehehehehehe. You better watch who talkin bout runnin yo mouth like you know me." Loons stood up and started dancing around the room.

"I like this girl," Someone said form the doorway. Ann Marie stopped dancing and looked toward the doorway. Fire stood there with a smirk on her face. 

"Fire can I talk to you?" Spot asked.

"I'm through with talking. There's nothing to talk about. So sit your ass down." Spot walked over to Fire and pushed her up against the wall.

"I think you're the one that needs to sit and there is a bunch to talk about. Six years." Spot let go of Fire and just starred at her. Fire punched Spot in the right eye and walked towards the window, but Mush stopped her.

"Just talk with him Fire. We all want to know…" Mush couldn't finish because had punched him in the jaw. Fire walked past the rest of the guys and out the window.

"Just let her calm down," Dolly said entering the room. "She gets like this a lot. She's been like this ever since I met her when she was eight."

"How'd you meet her?" Blink asked.

"Well I saw her in an alley sleeping. I was ten and been on the street for a year now. So I went to her and woke her. Then we became friends." Everyone could tell that Dolly was nervous.

"Eight?" Race asked, looking at the other guys to see their reactions. "That would mean she never went home or she did and left or….."

"Shut up Race!" Spot yelled. Dolly flinched and Blink noticed.

"Spot calm down." Blink said. Spot looked at Blink who was motioning to Dolly, who looked as scared as hell. 

"Sorry Dolly." Spot walked out of the room. 

"Well at least he said sorry." Books followed Spot out of the room.


	5. chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Books sat down next to Spot on the bed. Spot leaned over and kissed Books. Spot started to unbutton Books shirt but she stopped him

"Sex doesn't answer everything." Books moved away form Spot and sat against the backboard.

"Ya well it helps calm me down." Spot started moving towards Books.

"Spot no. You need to think about your sister and not have sex right now." Books moved her head when Spot went to kiss her.

"Books You know how hard it is being leader of like forty guys. My little sister is back, crazy as ever. Please Books, I want something to make this day better." Spot kissed Books and looked at her. "What's wrong now?"

"Sitting here and talking to me isn't making your day better. You need to get me in bed to make your day better. That's not love, that's lust." Books stood up and walked out of the room. Spot sighed and laid down on the bed. 

*************************

Fire lit a cigarette and watched the stars. Race waked over to her and sat down next to her. He lit his cigar and watched her. Fire sat up and looked at Race. 

"How upset was he?" Fire asked.

"Spot or Mush?" Race waited for an answer.

"Mush?" Fire looked at Race and smiled.

"Very. He missed seeing you everyday. He was fond of you Fire. He loved you and I believe he still does," Race answered.

"Spot?" Race frowned not wanting to answer.

"Well Spot is Spot. He was upset but by the next day he refused to talk about you or his family. He pretended like you didn't exist." Race looked at Fire waiting to see her expression, but one never came. "We all want the old Fire back." Race stood up and walked towards the fire escape. "Mush really wants to talk to you, but he doesn't want to be punched again."

"He won't." Race nodded and left. Five minutes later Mush appeared. 

"Fire I want to know something," Mush said walking over to her.

"Shoot." Mush sat down next to Fire and handed her his hat. Fire smiled and tucked it in her back pocket. 

"I thought you might have missed it. I will want that back you know. Okay is the reason you all of this because Spot and the rest of us left you?" Fire looked into Mush's caring eyes and nodded. "then you can stop. You're here and we…"

"Dolly and I leave tomorrow. We never stay in one place more the twenty-four hours." Fire laid back down and looked up at the stars. 

"So do you still have a crush on me?" Mush asked. Fire sat up once again and kissed Mush. Mush didn't pull away but just gave into the kiss. After about ten minutes they broke apart. Mush looked at Fire and turned away. "Fire we can't. Your Spot's little sister. I love you as a friend and a little sister but…"

"Ever since I was eight, I have known I loved you. Why do you think I stayed in New York? I love you Mush. I feel something when you next to me. I felt something in that kiss." Fire waited for an answer.

"I didn't. That kiss felt stupid."

"Then why didn't you break it?"

"I wasn't thinking. Fire even if I did feel something in that kiss, you've become a slut. I wouldn't be able to trust you."

"I wont cheat on you if I love you and I know I do." Mush stood up.

"Your Spot's little sister." Mush started to walk away, but turned around. "Your out of here tomorrow. Keep the hat." 


	6. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in the movies, just the ones that never appeared. I forgot to put this in before cause I was on the phone with Baby Doll when I Was putting the story on the sight… whoops.

I want to thank all those who review it wasn't a lot, but still. Hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 4:

"Will you wake up? Dolly wake up! Dolls, come on wake up!" Fire shook Dolly. Dolly slapped Fire's face to make her stop. "You lil' Bitch!" Fire pushed Dolly off her bed.

"What the…" Dolly trailed off when she saw Fire standing there with a smirk on her face. "You listen here Fire Ice Conlon. I'm two years older then you. You listen to me. Get that smirk off your face." Fire glared at Dolly. "You know that glare never works on me. Go Fire. Go use the washroom first. Never wake me up like that again." Fire stormed out of the room in a playful manner. "That girl will die on the streets one day."

"That's why she has you dumbass." Dolly turned around and saw Loons sitting up in bed. Brass and Books were also staring at her. "It's four thirty in the Morning, have more respect." 

"Sorry." Dolly turned away from them and started packing their things. "You think you'd all be morning people. You get up at the crack of dawn anyway."

"Trust me it ain't by choice."

"Spot a girl could be getting dressed. You should be more careful," Dolly warned. 

"He's seen it all. A naked girl don't faze him at all." Books stood up. "Well girl why not get ready. We can take some nice showers before the guys."

"Well look at this Fire Ice and Baby Doll even make us get up early," Brass commented.

"Yea Brass we do. We wanted to see your wonderful smiles before we left. We'll be out of your hair within the next thirty minutes. Since your all awake, we can take showers." Fire walked over to her bed and grabbed her change of cloths. "Better watch what you say form now on Brass. I'll always know."  
"Are you threatening me. Your no higher then my knee." Fire turned around sharply. "Yea Fire can't take it when it comes to her height."

"Watch what you say Brass. I never forget. I always fight back." Fire winked at Brass and then continued to collect her belongings. 

"I thought your out of here. How will you ever get me back?" Brass towered over Fire Ice. Fire who stood 5'1 and Brass stood 5'10. Fire didn't look scared. She showed no emotion at all. Then a smirk appeared on her face. 

"Good question. First of all, your leader is Spot, right?" Brass nodded at Fire's question. "Well I'm his blood. doesn't Spot always find a way to win?" Brass nodded once again. "There's your answer asshole. I will win always win. No one can defeat me. No one has ever defeated and no one ever will. Get that through your head Brass. To take me down you'd have to kill me. I do fight back, I have no fear, Hate if you must, cause I will hate back." Everyone watched as Fire glared at Brass. Brass hook her head and walked out of the room. "Never fails."

"Fire are you gonna take a shower?" Dolly asked.

"Nah. I'll take one tonight at Bill's. You can if you want Dolly." Fire tied her bag and put it over her shoulder. 

"No…. no…. no… um…. Ma… maybe we should go." Dolly tied her bag and swung it over her shoulder. Fire nodded and started for the door, but Spot stood in her way.

"Move," Fire commanded. Spot pushed his sister back a little. 

"I lost you once and it was my own fault, I ain't gonna loose you again. I'm not gonna watch you walk out of my life like you ran out of my life six years ago. Fire give me another chance. Let me be the brother I use to be." Fore pushed past Spot and ran down the stairs. Dolly stopped and looked at Spot.

"You wanted her gone six years ago. She don't need a brother who don't want her all the time." Dolly followed Fire down the stairs and they were gone. 

*******************

Spot sat on his perch, watching his Newsies jump into the water and have fun. He couldn't find it in him to join them. He had broken a promise to himself. He promised himself if Fire was ever to return, he wouldn't watch her run away form him, but he did. Not only did she run away from him, she didn't know that he really cared. She left not with pain this time, but with hatred. Hatred towards her brother.


	7. chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Rose sweetie, I got to get you home. Your aunt doesn't mind you……" Mush trailed off not knowing how to finish.

"My aunt sleeps with men too. Anyway she's more my best friend then my aunt. She is only twenty-one you know. A shame it is that her husband died. I mean he was so nice to her. Then she took up the whore business after he died. Men are always coming in and out of the house. I'm seventeen so whatever. But she does have a young one. Who is near three. When Benny grows up that's how he's gonna think you treat women. I try to get her to stop for the child's sake, but she refuses. I say all the time to Nelly, that she really cant live like this. One day she'll be killed and where will that leave Benny and I. She doesn't seem to care. But she's my best friend. Never did call her aunt. She's just Nelly to me. Mush baby what's wrong?" Rose stopped walking and kissed Mush's neck. "Mush?"

"Sorry Rose, its just that an old friend came back yesterday, but she ain't the same. She's a slut, drinks, smokes, curses, fights. I mean I knew her when she was eight. She's gone and changed so much. Her hair color ain't even the same. She don't smile or laugh anymore. She just glares and smirks. No emotion wha…" Rode put a finger to Mush's lips. 

"That's why you weren't as good as usual," Rose joked. Mush smiled and kissed Rose. 

*******************

"Fire your such a little kid. Your gonna fall in the water. Get off that stone wall right now." Fire stuck her tongue out at Dolly. "Oh my God. Fire!"

"Dolly stop trying to be my mother. I'm fine. If I fall I fall. Water can't harm me." Fire started skipping on the wall. "Look at me look at me. Holy shit." Fire lost her balance and fell into the water. 

"Told you. Look at you Fire. Your all wet. Come on get out of the pound." Dolly went to go help Fire out of the pond but Fire pulled her in. "Now you've done it. Look at this, I'm all wet. Oh my God, my shirt is see through. Fire!" Fire smiled and laughed.

"So you do laugh??" Mush asked from behind the wall. Fire looked up at him.

"Everyone laughs at one point or another. Miracles happen Mush. Join us and bring your lil' girlie friend." Fire and Dolly started splashing each other. Mush looked at Rose and she smiled. They both got onto the wall and jumped into the water.

"Remember years ago Fire we use to play water tag? I remember you hated being it." Mush tagged Fire and the rest of them swam away.

"That's so not fair! Yea I hated it cause you all swam faster then me! But Spot always let me get him! So come on Mush take Spot's place!" Fire swam after Mush.

"No way! You're older now! No cheating!"

********************** (2 hours later)

"Okay tired now," Dolly said. The four of them laid on their backs and let the sun dry them off. "So Fire where we heading?" Everyone looked at Fire waiting for an answer.

"Out of New York." Fire looked at Dolly. Dolly looked at Fire with disbelief. "I know I said I would never leave this place. It's my home. It's time for a change Dolly. Think of the places we can go, the guys we can see, Dolly New York is the old stuff. I want something new and exciting."

"I love New York. I love the people. What about the racetracks. Sheepshead Races. I love it there. You can't take it all away from me Fire, I ain't gonna let you. I'm standing my ground for once." Fire glared at Dolly and stood up.

"Fine you stay here and I'll leave. I don't give a shit about our promise to each other. I ain't staying in New York. You need me to Dolly. You'll see when I'm gone. Have a nice life Dolls." Fire turned and walked off. 


	8. chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Dolly, you alright?" Books asked entering the girls bunkroom. Dolly hadn't left the room in three days. "Dolly, I'm sure she's fine. She left you. She wouldn't leave unless she was sure she could handle herself." Dolly looked up form where she was sitting on her bed. 

"She thinks she's always fine. She's fourteen. She can't take on anyone. I just don't want to find her like I did when she was eight." Books hugged Dolly.

"How did you find my sister?" Spot asked from the doorway.

"Leave asshole," Books said sternly. 

"Books I said I was sorry. Come on why can't you forgive me?" Spot asked walking closer to Books and Dolly.

"Cause all you want is sex Spot. Maybe I don't want sex as much as you do!" Books stood up, tears in her eyes. "I don't want a relationship, where it's sex every night! I want you to hold me while we sleep! The only time you do that is either before, cause you'll get sex out of it, or after! You wont act like a boyfriend in front of people! Sure you kiss me, but you wont hug me and snuggle with me! You wont talk sweet! You give me that smirk like I know you want me Books! Truth is Spot I don't want you! I only want you if your gonna love me! All you want is my body, not my love!"

"Books I think we need to talk. But I got to find stuff out about me sister." Spot walked by Books and sat down next to Dolly.

"Yea okay Spot." Books walked out of the girls bunkroom. _She is gonna become more important in his life. I just know it. _Books thought to herself as she walked out. Spot watched Books walk out of the room then turned his attention to Dolly.

"You got to tell me Dolly. I need to know. That's my baby sister out there. What happened to her six years ago?" Dolly turned and looked at Spot.

"She's fourteen today. Today's her birthday. I can't tell you what happened cause I wasn't there. But I can tell you what she looked like." Spot nodded and waited for Dolly to continue. "She was laying in alley. Cover in dirt and blood. Her lil' arm was broken. It was in the worst position ever. It was behind her back. I never knew an arm could bend that way. Bruises cover her body. Her hair had blood in it. She didn't even look like a lil' girl. She had her eyes closed. I didn't thinks he was alive. She never told me who beat her. All I know is she was strong and made it."

"She is strong and she'll survive. Hey Dolly she'll be alright. I'm gonna make Brooklyn newsies search for her. I ain't conenose my lil' sister again. I got to go talk to Books before I loose the only person who actually cares about me." Spot got up and kissed Dolly's check. "Your gonna be protected from now on Dolly. No need to fear, Brooklyn wont let anything happen to you. Same with Jack's crew. Your one of us now. You like a sister to us. We love you already." Dolly smiled at Spot. Dolly stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you Spot." Spot wiped the tears away from Dolly's face. Spot walked out of the room to find Books.

******************

Spot walked towards the old broken down warehouse. He had looked everywhere for Books, this was his last chance. He remember that night all to well.

_"Spot come on we have to get out of the rain. My dress will get ruined. it's the only nice one I have." Books begged. _

"Fine Books come on." Spot pulled Books into a warehouse. "This better?" Spot asked annoyed.

"Yea. I'm sorry but…" Spot silenced Books with a kiss. Spot's hands found the button's on Books' dress. Spot pulled away and started into Book's eyes. "Books I know you've been telling me you ain't ready. I shouldn't have even.."

"What's this the great Spot Conlon apologizing for trying to screw a girl?" Books kissed Spot again. "I'm ready"

Spot saw Books sitting in the corner of the warehouse. She looked adorable just sitting there. Her hair was a mess and she was in a ball. Spot herd her crying and started towards her. "Books," Spot whispered. Books looked up at Spot and just closed her eyes,, trying to stop the tears. "Books listen. I love you more then anyone or anything in this world. I don't know how to act in front of the guys. I'm suppose to be their tough leader. I'm scared I'll lose their respect if they see me all lovey-dovey. Hey girl I gave up part of my reputation for you. Books look at me. I can't stand not seeing your eyes. Books stop crying. Please Books, I can't take it when you cry and knowing I'm the reason. It's killing me Books. I swear I'll try my hardest to be a better boyfriend." Books looked at Spot. 

"I forgive you. I love you to much not to. So Spot what do you say we try this place again." Spot smiled at Books and kissed her.


	9. chapter 7

All who reviewed thank you… 

Steel à Fire will hopefully turn nicer. 

Everyone who thinks Mush is a jerk à He is mean Fire don't deserve that. He needs a talking to. But hey would you want a relationship with Spot's little sister???

For all those who want Spot and Fire to have a brother sister relationship again à Fire has stopped trusting people. She can't even trust her own brother after what he did. He was the one who made Fire believe she was special in this world and then he ditched her. 

Chapter 7:

Dolly walked silently with Spot to Manhattan. Dolly had told Spot what had happened to her two years ago and Spot felt safer knowing she was with one of the Manhattan newsies. He knew his newsies could be rough at times and that isn't what Dolly needed. Spot looked over at Dolly, she still look depressed. Spot knew the only way to get this girl to smile was to get Fire back. The thing is he had no clue if his little sister was alive. Spot saw Jack walking with Mush and Blink towards Tibby's.

"Jacky boy!" Jack turned around and saw Spot and Dolly. Spot and Dolly finally caught up with them. "Jack I want one of your boys to teach Dolly how to sell. I would have Brooklyn teach her, but your boys are nicer." Jack nodded understanding.

"So Fire hasn't shown up?" Mush asked. Spot eyed Mush.

"Do you got a thing for my baby sister?" Spot grabbed Mush by the back of the next. "Cause if you do I would find some other girl. When she comes back you ain't laying one finger on her. You got that?" Mush nodded.

"I don't got a thing for her. Your sister has a thing for me actually. I love that girl like a sister. How could I have a thing for her." Mush sounded so nervous, Dolly started laughing. 

"Good. Okay so Dolly who do you wanna sell with?" Spot asked. Dolly shrugged. "DO you like the races?"

"Yea haven't been there for like a week." Dolly saw Race come up next to her.

"Your selling with me beautiful." Dolly smiled at Race's comment. Race put an arm around Dolly's shoulder. Spot went to go say something but saw Dolly wasn't scared. Spot smiled a little and continued his conversation with Jack. 


	10. writers block

What should happen at the tracks…. Uh-oh writer's block… I need some good stuff and all my friends who help me write went to bed


	11. chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Race watched Dolly sell her papers. She was the most Beautiful girl he had ever seen. Race's eyes roamed Dolly's body. She was perfect to him. She was so friendly with people and the little kids loved her. She was so innocent looking. Her Blonde wavy hair blew in the wind. Her green eyes sparkled with laughter as she watched the to little boys wrestle. Race loved her smile. He loved everything about her and he barely knew her. He knew there was something in her past that left her quiet around guys. He'd have to find out from Spot. Dolly looked over at Race and smiled. Race smiled back and went back to selling his papers. 

*************** (1 hour later)

Dolly watched the horses race. What was it about the horses that she loved. She wished she could ride like that. The wind in her face as she sped by everyone on her horse. She loved the races. She had no clue why, though. She didn't love it for the gambling, not even for the racing. She only likes Sheepshead races. There was something about it that she loved. Dolly looked over at a family. A young couple was sitting there with a boy about three and a girl about two. Dolly smiled at the family. Dolly turned around to find Race and he was walking towards her. She turned back to look at the family but they weren't there. Dolly started at where they were seated. Race came up behind Dolly.

"Dolly what you looking at?" Race asked. Dolly turned her head and looked at Race.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. You done selling? Cause I sure am hungry." Race nodded and took Dolly's hand. "Where we going?" 

"Tibby's for Dinner. Come on girl. You can walk faster then that. I know you can." Race smiled and Dolly laughed.

"Yea I can, only if I feel like it though. I'm tired and hungry, how am I suppose to walk faster?" Race shrugged. Race started running, pulling Dolly along with him. "Oh my God, Race stop. This isn't funny.

**************** 

"Race that was so not cool," Dolly said out of breath. "Haven't you ever herd of a Trolley?"

"Yea but I wanted to save money so I could buy you dinner." Race opened the door for Dolly. Dolly smiled and walked into Tibby's. Trace took her hand once more and they walked over to a table were: Spot and Books, Jack and Brass, Blink and Loons, and Mush were sitting. Race sat don next Loons and Dolly slid in next to him.

"So how was selling?" Spot asked before whispering something in Books' ear.

"Good. I had a lot of fun. I love the Tracks so much. There's something about them that I love so much but I have no clue what." Dolly smiled at everyone before ordering dinner. "I'll have a salad and a water please."

"No you wont. I'm paying for it. I want you to have a nice yummy dinner babe. Come on you know you want something with taste. Come on you can have anything and that what you order." Race just shook his head and Dolly laughed. 

"Maybe you should take Fire Ice out. That girl can eat." Dolly frowned a little thinking about her friend.

"Like her brother?" Books motion to Sot who was taking a huge bite out of his roast beef hero. Everyone laughed. "You know I think Fire and Spot are a lot alike." Spot eyes widened. 

"No I am not like her at all. She's rude, obnoxious, slut, alcoholic, smoker, has a huge ego, annoying, and a lot of other stuff." Everyone looked at each other then at Spot. "Oh shut up" Spot shook his head and took a sip of his drink. 


	12. chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"You all wanna go for a swim at Brooklyn?" Spot asked. "A night swim."

"Oh those are so much fun," Books said putting her arms around Spot's waist. Spot smiled and kissed Book's forehead. "Don't be getting any ideas Mr. Conlon." 

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it Books." Spot kissed Books. Everyone shook their heads and left them behind. Race turned to Blink. 

"Blink you got o come to the Racetracks with me sometime. Why do you hate them so much?" Race asked. 

"I juts do okay. I know you love them but come on Race not everyone has to like them." Loons hugged Blink. She was the only one whop knew the reason. Blink had told her before he asked her to be his girl. Blink put an arm around Loons. 

Mush looked at all the couples. Rose wasn't always there. She was traveling sometimes. His friends always had their girls. Mush knew there was one girl he wanted but would never have. Spot would make sure of that. Sure she was a slut and probably couldn't be trusted, but he still liked her a lot. If she did come back. He would have to watcher date other guys and all. What the hell was he thinking. No Rose and him are meant to be not him and Fire. Mush looked around. All the couples had smiles on there faces. Mush frowned. Even if he couldn't have Fire as a girlfriend he wanted her here as a friend.

"Mush! Everyone!" They all turned around and saw Rose running towards them. When she reached them She leaned Mush to rest a tiny bit before she told them. "My aunt just herd that a fourteen year old girl is in the hospital. She hurt really badly. She doesn't have any family. I don't know if it's Fire but it could be. I almost fainted when she told me." Everyone looked at each other. "She at the hospital in Harlem." Dolly started running towards Harlem and everyone followed. 

Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! every time I get a review it encourages me to write more. I know this chapter wasn't all that good. But I needed it.


	13. chapter 10

ALL WHO REVIEWED… THANK YOU… LUV YOU ALL…. READY FOR THE ANSWER… IS IT FIRE???? IF IT IS SHE OKAY???

BABY DOLL THAT WAS TO MUCH INFO…. EWWWWWWWW

Chapter 10: 

"Excuse me Miss." Dolly waited for the nurse to turn around. "Miss." Everyone came up behind Dolly.

"Hold on a sec girl. I have to do some stuff before I can answer you," The Nurse said rudely. Dolly got close to the desk and leaned over it. The nurse looked up at Dolly. "It will be like an hour before I help you. I need to help the other people. Dolly looked behind her. They were well dressed. Dolly turned back to the nurse.

"You listen here Lady! My best friend might be in one oft hose rooms! If you don't tell me which room the fourteen year old is in…." the nurse cut Baby doll off.

"The fourteen year old girl is dieing. Come this way. I am so terribly sorry." They all followed the nurse. Dolly took Race's hand. She was frightened she was about to see her best friend dieing. Race gave her hand a little squeeze. Dolly smiled weakly. They reached the room. The nurse opened the door. "She was asking for someone named Baby Doll." Baby Doll walked slowly over to the bed. Baby Doll looked at the girl laying in front of her and started crying. Race came up besides her. 

"It's not Fire. But it's one of Fire and my friends. Mimic." The girl opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"I was attacked. Fire came to the rescue. She's hurt badly. Baby Doll you have to find her. She refuses to get help. She was bleeding so much. Baby Doll help her. She's gonna die." Mimic started crying. Baby Doll hugged Mimic and they both cried. "I know I'm dying. I don't Fire to die. She would die because she came to my rescue, but I'm still dieing. So She would die for no reason."

"No. Fire's strong. Did she take you here?" Dolly asked pulling away a tiny bit. 

"Yea then a man saw her and said he'd carry me and she ran. I screamed for her, but she just kept running." Mimic started at Baby Doll. "Like she was scared to see me hurt or something."

"Scared me scared." Everyone looked at the doorway. Fire stood there. Her arm was dripping with blood. Fire made her way over to Mimic. "I ran because if I went with you, they might try to help me. Herd you were dying and I had to say bye." Mimic smiled. "Mimic, Mimic, Mimic… Why the hell you getting yourself into trouble? Girl you never learned." Mimic laughed and hugged Fire.

"Your arm Fire. Fire smile. Fire you got to open up more, trust people Fire. And Stop sleeping with any guy who is willing. Fire for me please change," Mimic pleaded.

"Mimic this is who I am. I ain't changing girl. Love me for me." Fire stared at Mimic. Mimic just sighed.

"I always have and always will. Fire Ice Conlon, your tough, pretty, and a slut. I always wanted to be you." Baby Doll started laughing remember the conversations that went on between the two so many times.

"Everyone does Bitch. I would give anything to have your looks though." Fire brushed a piece of Mimic's light brown hair behind her ear.

"That's a change in the fight. Usually you diss me. You ain't getting all mushy on me cause I'm dieing are you?" Mimic asked then started coughing. Blood started coming out of her mouth. Fire grabbed a cloth nest her bed and gave it to Mimic. Mimic held it up to her mouth. Fire saw the pain in Mimic's eyes. Mimic looked at Fire. "Please….. Fire….. Learn….. To…." Mimic started to cough again. Fire held Mimic's hand. "To….. Trust…. You…need…love…in this….wor….ld." Mimic laid back in her bed and closed her eyes. "To get love…….. You need trust." Fire let go of Mimic's hand. She was gone. 

"I trusted you and look where that left me," Fire whispered. Dolly took Fire by her good arm. Fire's eyes widened. "What the Fuck?"

"You are gonna change once and for all. You're fourteen year old girl. Who lost her Virginity at twelve. So You will go to the Brooklyn Lodging House and change your attitude. You don't scare me Fire Ice Conlon. You will listen to me." Fire looked at Baby Doll.

"Your lucky I love you or I would have beaten the shit out you by now," Fire said in a warning voice.

"You don't scare me. Come on. We have to get that arm fixed up." Baby Doll dragged Fire Ice out of the hospital. 


	14. chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Dolly dragged Fire into the Brooklyn Lodging House. "I've had enough Dolly. Stop it leave me alone now!"

"Fire Ice I'm gonna change u once and for all enough with being this slutty girl your fuckin' fourteen. I'm two years older then you. Its time for me to take some responsibility" 

"I am responsible. I've been taking care of you ever since that lil' accident you had with Clash!"

"You seriously think that was my fault?" 

"No but you your such a lil' girl. You need me to protect you. Like you said I'm two yeas younger then you." 

"Yea! And u need me to make sure you don't go off and yourself killed. what will all the times you get drunk. I take care of you, I deal with you when your drunk its hard having to watch you like that." 

"Yea well its hard living my life Bitch! With you around I cant bring guys home whenever I want!" 

"Yea and guess what slut some guys ain't gonna be so nice if wasn't there you would probably be dead right now!" 

"Then why do you have to be there?!"

"Because no matter how bitchy and slutty you are I love you, you are like the closest to family I have Fire!" 

"Family is stupid Dolls! Who gives fuck about family?! Family ain't important! I don't need anyone in this world! I don't need you!" 

"No Fire family is important family is what keeps people together...I guess you just never understood that though! "

"I believed it when I was little but things happen Dolls. If you depend on family your screwed." 

"Well then there's my life. Yea fine screw up your life but just keep in mind that you screw up other peoples too!" 

"Your the one who is screwing up my life!" 

"Yea ok I'm screwing up your life, I can't even believe u call that pathetic excuse of a human being a life!"

"I do. Its because deep down you do love us your just to scared to admit it!" 

"I ain't scared of anything" 

"Yea sure u ain't? You ain't scared of dying? 

"No... no ..... no I ain't," Fire whispered.

"Well you're a tough girl ain't ya."

"Fuck you! Bet you anything you made the whole thing up. I bet you begged Clash you sleep with you! I bet he didn't rape you! If he did you deserved it Bitch!" Fire yelled. Everyone's eyes fell on Fire then at Dolly. Tears were streaming down Dolly's cheeks. Dolly turned and ran up the stairs and into the girls bunkroom. Fire watched Dolly run up the stairs, then she left the Lodging House. Fire walked aimlessly. She reached the bridge. She walked over to the railing and looked over. The water looked black. Auburn curls feel in front of Fire's face. Fire said something to Dolly that she regretted. Even if Dolly forgave her Fire could never forgive herself. Fire's hand clamped the cold railing. Fire started to climb over the railing. It was either this or live knowing she hurt Dolly. 

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Jack asked coming up behind Fire.

"What the hell does it look like?" Fire asked back. Jack grabbed Fire's wrist. "Jack let go. This is something I have to do. The world will be a better place. Now let go!" 

"I can't and I wont. Everyone back there loves you Fire! No one wants to see you body floating in that water! We love you God damn it! So get down from there right now and walk back to that Lodging House or I will carry you back, like the lil' girl your acting!" Jack grabbed Fire's waist. Fire tried to pull away form Jack but he was stronger then her and pulled her off the railing. 

"Let go of me! Jack I'll scream!" Fire started laughing.

"So now you laugh?! Why is that lil' Fire?" Jack asked putting Fire down.

"The image of me screaming for help. Me asking for help. I mean it's the funniest thing I've ever herd." Fire started laughing.

"Why is that so funny? You should be willing to ask for help." Fire looked at Jack with a serious look on her face.

"I would rather die a slow and painful death then ever ask for help." Fire started walking towards the Lodging house.

"Well that's stupid. Fire your stupid. You oh my God, your just so…." Jack trailed off. Fire Looked at Jack and then took a cigarette out. Fire light it and took a puff. Jack watched the little girl he use to know smoke. "You use to be so pretty."

"You mean I ain't?" Fire asked just looking straight ahead with no emotion at all in her voice.

"Well I mean you are, but you were innocent. You were so pretty and adorable. Now you're a wild slut. Your pretty, but you ain't adorable. And your Prettiness isn't pretty its easy pretty." Jack turned away when Fire looked at him with a confuse look. 

"The only reason I'm pretty is cause I look easy?" Fire asked. 

"Well no and yes. You would be so much prettier if you didn't look easy." Fire nodded. Fire looked up at the black sky that was now filled with stars. "Did you ever heart he real reason why Spot left ya?" Fire shook her head. "He left because he hated your father. He hated seeing you hurt. He hated seeing you cry. He's about eighteen now and he got his little sister back. The most important person his life. He thought you were gonna go back home. The reason your father beat you was because of Spot. Spot defended you so many times Fire. Remember when you came home from hanging out with us and he had a broken arm. He said he fell on it the wrong way. Your father did that to him. Sure you got slap. You got slapped for hanging out with Spot and us newsies. Spot hated what he had to do, but it was the only way to keep you away from him and the newsies. He cried that night. He turned evil. No emotion. Then he met Books and finally loosened up. Don't make him change back to the way he was Fire. Please understand he did it out of love for you. I know you say that this person I'm looking at smoking a cigarette is you, but it ain't. We all know that including you. Baby Doll loves you and doesn't want to see you get hurt. Mush loves you and not as a sister but as the girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with. He told me himself, that he knows he's in love with you. He just could never date you. You ain't the type of girl he wants. If you showed emotion and love, he could deal. And face it Fire Ice, you're a slut and sluts can't be trusted. Mush wont enter a relationship scared of being hurt. I know you love him too. Your probably willing to change your ways from him if he ask you to be his girl. Well change your ways starting now and you will be Mush's girl, probably his wife in no time. Spot is a problem, he doesn't want that. But we'll all help warm him up to the idea. Fire I know you love all of us, well use to. I know you love Baby Doll, do it for her then." Fire looked at Jack and smirked.

"When did you become smart?" Jack hit Fire On the back of the head and laughed. "Jack I wanna try to change, for Baby Doll. I got to control my anger. But I need……" Fire trailed off and looked away. 

"You need help?" Jack asked smiling. Fire only nodded. "Well then we can all help you."

"Not all. I don't want Spot, Baby Doll, or Mush to know I'm trying to change. I'll surprise them all. I think Books can help. I'm even willing to get rid of this whole look. The cloths, the smoking, the drinking, and the sex. I want that all changed. Most all I wanna learn to trust and love again."

"You already know how to love. Your changing for people and yourself. You love those people and yourself. See you've already started." Jack put an arm around Fire. "Come on lets go inside." Fire and Jack entered the Lodging House and saw that Dolly was stagnant he couch with Race. Everyone was still there. Fire looked at Jack and he gave her a little push. Bras came up and wrapped her arms around Jack's waist and gave Fire a warning glare. Fire just shook her head and started towards Dolly. 

Dolly looked up and saw Fire walking towards her. Fire took a deep breath and stared at Dolly who only stared back. Dolly stood up and Fire took a step back. Dolly raised an eyebrow at Fire. 

"Listen Dolly. I'm so sorry about everything I said. I didn't men any of it. I love you Dolly, your like a older sister to me. Dolly you're my best friend in the whole world, you're the only one who believe in me, you're the only on that was ever there when I came home drunk. I'm asking you the biggest favor I can ever ask you. Please forgive me. I need you Dolly. I need you to my dying day, so I pray to God I'm going before you." Dolly looked at Fire. Fire never apologizes and never ask for forgiveness.. Fire admitted she needed and loved Dolly. Dolly started crying. Fire came over and hugged Dolly. "I am so sorry Dolly. I really am sorry."

"I forgive you Fire. And I better be going first cause I can't survive in this world without you." Dolly and Fire pulled away. Fire smiled at Dolly. 

"I'm going first. Dolly I got to tell you something. Something I've know for about a year." Dolly looked at Fire.

"No Fire! No! Please God, don't let her say what I think she's gonna say." Dolly started crying. 

"Dolly I just never knew when the right time was to tell you. Dolly the doctor says at most I'll be seventeen. I am scared of dying Dolly. I am, I'm really scared. I tried to hide it with a bitchy attitude. I'm freaked out Dolly. And this is something that I'm gonna do and your not gonna be there to help me."

"Fire. I will be there for you until your last second. I will be by your side. I might not be able to die with you, but I will be there with you. I would never let my friend be alone at the time she needs me most." Dolly hugged Fire again. Fire for the first time in six years let silent tears fall. 


	15. chapter 12

**2 weeks later**

Chapter 12:

"FIRE!" Race yelled. Fire turned around and looked at Race. It was Poker night at the Manhattan Lodging House. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CIGARS?!?!?!?!" Loons looked at Fire and smiled. Fire took a cigarette out and light it. 

"Got no clue Racey," Fire said with a smirk, before placing the cigarette between her lips. Race stormed over to Fire. "Whoa Race calm yourself. I seriously have no clue."

"Yea that's why Loons smiled at you and you did that little smirk. Hand them over before I beat the crap out of you," Race warned. Fire kissed Race on the cheek. 

"Sorry but my answer is still a shrug of my shoulders." Race grabbed Fires arm.

"That's it! I've had it with you!" Spot stood up ready to protect his sister, but Race started tickling her. "Yea okay Fire give them up. Fire could barely speak.

"Nev…never!" Fire struggled to get away but Race just took her down to the ground and tickled her more. "Race this ain't fair!" Everyone watched the scene laughing. "RACETRACK!" Kloppman came up the stairs and just started laughing. This use to happen so many times before Spot left Fire. "SPOT HELP ME!" Spot looked at his sister and shook his head. "Fine be the way you were six years ago." Mush came over and pulled Race off Fire. "My hero." Mush smiled at Fire and helped her up. 

"Give me my cigars." Race held out his hand waiting for her, but someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"I believe you are looking for these." Race turned and saw a smiling Dolly. Race shook his head and took them from her. 

"Fire," Kloppman said. Fire looked at Kloppman. "A Mr. Hendry is here to see you." Fire stepped back and Dolly grabbed her arm. "Should I tell him you can't talk?"

"No make him come up here. Is that alright with all of you?" Fire looked at everyone and they nodded. Kloppman left and a minute later a man walked through the door. He was tall about 6'3. He wore a black jacket and gray slacks. He had a tie that was also gray on. His Brown hair was slicked back. He had dark brown eyes almost black. He was a wealthy man, there was no doubt about it. He around twenty-one. Fire stay where she was but started talking. "Dennis, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Fire darling I have always told you, you sound so rotten when you speak like that. But the answer to your question, is I am here to take you home. You shall not live this life anymore. If you do choose to come home with me. I will buy a whole new set of cloths. You will be my maid. My wife has agreed to it. The nights that she chooses to visit family and friends, will be mine and yours. So come along." Dennis waited for Fire to come forward but alls he did was shake her head. "Fire my dear, what has gotten into you?"

"Ain't no slut no more. You're a married man. I ain't gonna sleep with you. I'm happy where I am. I love the life I live Dennis. I have friends and family here. Even if I don't trust them 100%. They are still friends and family. Dennis please just leave. I wish never to see you again." Dennis nodded.

"As you wish. Just remember Fire your nothing. You're a filthy street rat. No one cares for you at all. You'll be dead soon enough anyway. The streets will kill you. Good bye Fire." Dennis left without another word. All eyes fell on Fire. 

"Married men?" Books asked. "That's horrible. I thank God your Spots sister or you'd probably be fucking with him." 

"Why did you keep that from me? You fucked married men. Fire that low." Dolly walked away form Fire. 

"Told you she's just trashy shit," Brass said.

"I can't believe I actually befriended you." Loons shook her head and walked and stood with Dolly.

"That's gross Fire," Mush added.

"Slut," was all Jack could say. Blink and Race just looked at her with disgust. Spot walked over to Fire and grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"Why the hell did you come back? Huh? Ruin my life. Look here Fire I got a reputation to protect. I can't have you screwing stuff up like that. The only person I'm willing to ruin that for is Books. I would never ruin it for you. So I would prefer you pack your bags and get of Brooklyn. Fire nodded and walked out of the Manhattan Lodging House. Fire looked up at the window. Dolly was standing by the window. Race was behind her. Dolly frowned at Fire and walked away from the window.


	16. chapter 13

EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW. I DON'T LIKE WRITING IF IT ISNT WORTH IT. SO I THIS IS MY LAST UPDATE UNLESS I GET ATLEAST TEN MORE REVIEWS. SO IF YOU DO WANT ME TO KEEP GOING PLEASE REVIWE. THERE ARE STILL SO MANY SECERTES TO REVEAL. FIRE HAS SO MANY SECRETS. BABY DOLL HAS A SECRET TOO, THAT SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW. WHY DOES BLINK HATE THE TRACKS? YOU WANNA HEAR MORE ABOUT LOONS AND BLINK? FIRE AND BRASS MIGHT BREAK OUT INTO A FIGHT. WHERE IS FIRE HEADING TO? SO MANY SECRETS TO REVEAL BUT THEY WILLONLY COME OUT IN CHAPTERS TO COME. THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER UNLESS ATLEAST 10 REVIEWS COME. 

Chapter 13:

Fire walked the dark and cold streets. She knew one place that would take her in, no questions asked. She knew she was going against promise she made, she was being a trader, but they all turned against her. The made her past her present. They forgot about how much she had changed, how much she had opened up, how much she had laughed, how much she had loved. They forgot all that cause she in her past slept with married men. In her past she hated herself and everyone. She didn't care if she was ruining a family, since hers was ruined. She didn't understand family, she didn't believe in love for a family. Family doesn't abandon you at eight years old and leave you to get beaten by your father, just cause they can't stand to watch it. In her past she didn't care if children were crying cause their parents fought all the time. She had to listen to it too. She would just continue on her way when she herd a child crying. She was a bitch in her past. She didn't care for the world and the world didn't care for her. She was happy that way, well she thought she was. Fire barely laughed just only a couple months ago, before she came to the Newsies. She didn't even tell Dolly everything. She was a girl full of secrets. Who she loved, what she did almost every night, who she sees, there was so much more to her life. Fire believed if you open up to people it only hurts more when they get mad or leave you. That's the way she lived her life. She finally started opening up to all of them and then they all turn against her. Yes she was hurt. Fire knew she would never open up again. It only gets you hurt. 

Fire looked around, she was almost there. Rain started to pour out of the gray clouds. Fire took shelter under a doorway. Fire saw a boy walk by covering a girl with his jacket. They were young, probably eight. Fire took out a cigarette and light it.

Fire waited about ten more minutes before putting her cigarette out and continuing on her way. She walked for about twenty more minutes before reaching her destination. Fire opened the door slowly. As she entered all eyes turned to her. Fire shut the door loudly. She had no fear coming in here. She herd someone start down the stairs. Fire looked at the stair way. 

There stood a man about 6'7. He had dark brow hair, almost black. Light brown streak were found randomly in his hair. His hair wasn't long at all. His bright blue eyes studied Fire. He was built, you could tell he was very strong. He wasn't wearing a shirt and you could see his six pack. He didn't move, all he did was motion for Fire to follow him up the stairs, which she obeyed. 


	17. chapter 14

Do you like this Katana and Glimmer??? Looks it's updated. OMFG now you guys can go cry. Just don't read it if you hate it so much. Katana I want to say stop dissing the people at least

I wanna thank all those who reviewed!!! 

lildreamer99 (Katie), Thanx a bunch. I agree withy our e-mail 100%. I've read some of your stories and the rock. You're an awesome writer!

Erin, thanx to you too.. And the other Erin.. Thank you too…. You both are so cool. Erin as in my lil' cuz Erin keep up your drawing, cause I need to use you for sumtin at one point. You gonna draw the cover for my book.

LoOnS, I love you girl. Your so ghetto!!! Hehehehe. Katana is a messed up bitch and she don't know anything. You so much cooler then she even wishes to be. 

Baby Doll, Your so adorable and Race is yours. Don't you worry at all. LUV YOU TOO!

Books, You a funny girl. I know you haven't read some of these reviews yet and Glimmer and Katana should be glad you didn't. They dissed the story and Katana dissed LoOnS. Calm down Books! Books you no physical stuff okay? You aren't gonna listen to me.

Alexander the Great, Thanx a whole bunch. You an awesome writer to. Keep sending me your story!

j, You rule girl!

Q, Nice stuff

Chapter 14:

Dolly sat down on one of the newsies' bed. She just let Fire go, worse then that she was on of the reasons Fire was going. That was the last time she would see Fire. She felt warm tears role down her face. She tried so hard to keep them from coming but they refused. She tried to wipe them away but more just fell. She had lost Fire and that was it. 

There was not gonna be a Fire to smack with a pillow, when she refused to wake up. Feathers wouldn't fly when Fire fought back. No the room would be clean. There wouldn't be cloths thrown everywhere. Dolly would be able to walk through the room without having to worrying about stepping on something important. 

There was no Fire to help Loons, Books, and her play jokes on their leader. Now it was just the three of them. Sure they could get Brass to help, but Brass was always either practicing her fight or spending time with Jack. 

Dolly would have to find someone knew to tell her secrets too, to run to when she was scared. She didn't have anyone, anymore. All she had were the newsies, who she has know for a little more then month.

There would be no funeral to attend. She would have no clue if Fire was alive or dead. No clue where Fire was. Was Fire alright right now?

"Hey Dolly," Race said quietly. Race sat down next to Dolly. Dolly didn't even look at Race, she couldn't. "Don't worry about Fire, she can take care of herself. Dolly what Fire did was wrong and newsies don't associate with people like that. We all had to kick her out…."

"Her past! It was her fuckin' past! We let that get in the way! You might not give a crap about her but I do! She could get killed out there! What if she runs into Slick!" Dolly looked at everyone. That was information not meant to be told.

"What happened between those two?" Blink asked. 

"Well the use to date. He didn't treat her all that well…." Everyone could tell Dolly didn't wanna finish the story. Spot didn't care this was his little sister.

"Tell the whole thing." Dolly looked the Spot and frowned. 

"Well she was twelve and he was sixteen…." Dolly started.

_"Fire what the hell are you doing out there?" Slick asked walking into the room. "The room is freezing. You didn't have the window open all the time did you? Oh fuck Fire! What the hell has gotten into you. You've turned stupid. Come inside this second." Fire climbed back through the window. Slick tossed her a blanket. "Your so stupid lately. It's freezing out there. Shut the window." Fire obeyed. "Now what did you want tot talk to me about."_

"Why are you late?" Slick looked at Fire and studied her.

"I met up with a couple of guys and we played poker."

"Your lying. I can tell your lying. Where were you?" 

"Look hunny… I thought you wanted to tell me something." Slick walked closer to Fire. 

"Slick I'm pregnant. Four months along." Slick stopped walking towards Fire and just looked at her. "Where were you Slick. I need to know."

"You wanna know. Cause that baby ain't mine. I was with another woman. Yep I slept with her. I was sleeping with some girl I just met today. This isn't the first time that I've cheated on you either. You remember Rebecca? I slept wit her too. You were in the bunkroom with Dolly and the guys while was in here fucking some girl. I got news for you Fire. I can sleep with who ever I want. You on the other hand can't. So who got you pregnant?" 

"You did! I've been loyal to you Slick! I waited here for two fucking hours! I waited like an idiot! I've been loyal to you! I have told you stuff that other don't know! I have been loyal! I trusted you! I listen to you tell me that you love me! I told you that I loved you! I've been loyal! How many times have you cheated on me?!?!"

"Four times, that's all Fire. I've only slept with four other girls. Fire come on sweetie. I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating. Forgive me?"

"I don't care if you accused me! You cheated on me!"

"Never again sweetie. I'm sorry."

**1 month later**

"Slick darling, where were you?" Fire asked as Slick walked in the front door of the Lodging house. Slick's eyes were bloodshot and his breath smelled of whisky. "You were drinking." Fire noticed the red lipstick on his neck and around his mouth. "Slick you told me you would never cheat on me again."

"I lied."

"That's it I'm packing and leaving!"

"No your not! Your staying with me! Your mine!"

"No!" Slick slapped Fire across the face.

"You are carrying my child you wont leave!" Slick punched Fire in the stomach. Fire doubled over in pain. Slick took Fire by the collar of her shirt and slapped her. He rammed her into a wall. Fire herd a crack and pain over took her body. Slick just kept hitting her. Even after she fell to the floor. He broke a beer bottle on her head and kicked her as hard as he could over and over again.

Dolly entered the building and screamed. Slick looked away from the bloody figure that lied on the floor and looked over at Dolly. Dolly backed away slowly as Slick started towards her.

"Dolly I ain't gonna hurt you. Just you don't do anything to hurt me. Fire deserved what I gave her. She was disobeying me and yelling at me. Fire and I have been over this, She knows not to do that stuff. She was asking for it." Dolly put her hand in her pocket and pulled out Fire's knife. "Whoa Dolly. I know you care about her and stuff, but come on. You hurt me and you will be killed." Dolly put the knife back in her pocket. "Dolly walk out that door and come back in like nothing happened. GO!" Dolly obeyed. 

Dolly looked at everyone. "Yep she almost died that night. The baby lived. He's in an orphanage right now. He was the cutest little baby I have ever seen. We left about a month after Jimmy was born. Fire hates the name Jimmy. She didn't want to name him that, but once again Slick got his way. We took Jimmy with us and dropped him off in an orphanage in Manhattan. He's almost two. He had brown hair and blue eyes the last time I saw him, which was before we came here. Fire loves him so much. She didn't want to leave him in that dirty orphanage but she had to. She never told Slick, where he was or where we went. She knew he would try to get Jimmy. Slick loved Jimmy, he was his son."

"I'm the Uncle of my enemy's child?" Spot asked in disbelief. 

"You the Uncle to you little sister's child. That's all that important." Books hugged Spot from behind and kissed his neck. 

"My sister had a baby at twelve, she was still a baby and she had a baby," Spot whispered. "She's gonna die on the streets." 

__


	18. chapter 15

Chapter 16 isn't gonna be up for awhile, probably a week. I have Midterms and I'm on writer's block. So enjoy!!!

Chapter 15:

Fire looked at the man standing in front of her. He stood about a foot and six inches taller the her. She sat down on his bed. It was as soft as she remembered it. The room was painted a forest green and the trim was white, a pearly white. She had helped him paint his room, there were so many memories in this room, some good and some bad. Only one candle had fire burning above the white wax. The candle barely gave of any light. Fire couldn't make out the expression on his face. He was across the room from her. Fire's dark red hair looked almost black cause of the rain. Her white shirt had turned see through, her black pants had mud up to her knees. She had mud smeared don her face and her hands. She took her cigarettes out of her pocket, they were all dripping wet.

"Here's a change of cloths. You left these pair of pant here when you left." Fire caught the cloths thrown at her. The shirt she had received from him was a pale blue shirt. She knew the shirt was his and was gonna come to her knees. "Take a shower in my bathroom. No one with disturbed you. When you are done I'll be in the bunkroom playing poker. Come get me." Fire watched him leave and he slammed the door behind him. Fire stood up and made her way over to the bathroom. She light the candle in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. There was nothing special about her. Guys only wanted her cause she was easy. Baby Doll was prettier then her with her blonde wavy hair and green eyes. 

Fire wiped the tears away from her eyes. Dolly had abandoned her not he other way around. Fire was disgusted with her looks. Dark red curly hair and stone blue eyes. She just hated the freckles that ran across her face. She was Irish, there was no doubt about it. She hated everything about her. Her figure was gross in her eyes. Her chest was to big for her body and she had no butt. She was ugly and she knew it. She was thin that was ht only good thing. She hated her height and all the jokes made about it.

Fire undressed and jumped in the shower. She relaxed a little, but soon she would have to go out there and face all of them. She didn't want to. The look he gave her when he saw her. All the others had hatred written all over their faces. It wasn't gonna be as easy as she thought.

As much as she hated him, she loved him. She knew it too. She loved Mush so much more, but she loved him too. They had so many great times and he was always there for her. He never let anyone get away with hurting her except himself. 

Fire got out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She looked in the mirror again. All the dirt was gone but she still looked like trash, that's all she was, and all she was ever gonna be. Fire looked at her bag, everything inside had to be wet. Fire opened the bad and pulled out her make up. 

She applied her silver eye shadow and brown mascara. She took her bronze lipstick and let it gently slide over her lips. All Fire could do was frown. No guy wanted her for love all they wanted for was lust. She did that to herself though, so she couldn't complain. 

Fire let her hair fall in nice ringlets. She was to tired to but her hair up so she left it down. Fire dressed quickly. Like she had thought, the shirt did come to her knees. She took the shirt and tied it, unbuttoning buttons at the top too. Fire walked out of the bathroom. The room was dark but there was nothing she could do. She had already blown out the other candle. Fire walked slowly though the dark room, making sure she wasn't bumping into anything. She open the door and walked down the hallway. She reached the bunkroom. She herd the yelling and laughter from behind the shut door. Fire sighed before opening the door and all eyes fell on her.

"Slick," Fire said quietly.

"You got some answers I want. But I want them privately. Back to my room girl." Slick grabbed Fire's arm and dragged her out of the room antinomies room. "Sit." Fire sat down on his bed. "Before you say anything I wanna say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for treating you like crap two years ago. The truth is Fire I cried the night you left and took Jimmy. I love you Fire and Jimmy. I haven't been with another girl since you left me. I miss you Fire." Fire smiled weakly at Slick. "Now explain why you're here."

"Well I found my brother and I've living with him and the newsies. The found out that I have slept with married men in the past and ruined families. Dolly even told me that was low. She took their side and they kicked me out of Brooklyn and Manhattan. I need a place to go."

"So you come here. Not cause you miss me or love me. Cause this is your last resort!" Slick sat down next to Fire on the bed. "Thanks Fire."

"No I do love you. Slick I came here cause I love you, hoping you'd take me back. Slick I wanna be with you. I want this to be our room. I miss all the good times we've had together. I want more times like those." Fire sat on Slicks lap. "Slick please understand." Fire rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Slick kissed her soft hair.

"I understand. You look like you could use some sleep. Come on." Fire stood up so Slick could. Then she mad herself comfortable in his bed. She loved being in his bed. Slick smiled at her. "You look stunning with your hair down." Slick climbed into bed next to her and pulled her close. She could hear his heart beating. She felt warm and safe in his arms. Slick kissed her softly on the lips. "Night baby." 


	19. chapter 16

First I want to say, my review section is not a war zone. I mean it was funny to watch the reviews go back and forth. But seriously, now it's getting old. It's kinda getting annoying too. If you all really want to, I'll deal with it, but please try to calm down. Katana if you can do me a favor, can you stop dissing my friends and I'll get them to stop dissing you. Thank you so much Books. I need to see more. You're my best friend and we've seen each other 2 times in 5 months. I should send you the story and should fix it up, but that can also be dangerous. No one will get that except Loons, Baby Doll, and Brass, well maybe people who read my Bio. Books we are drifting away, its so sad. I cried the other night, I miss you so much. Well I'll either send you the story or call you and read it to you. Luv you Books. If I were a guy, I'd want you, but I'm not and I'm straight so I only want you as a best friend. To make it clear. I love Loons, Baby Doll, and Books!!!!!!!! If you all really want me to. I will pretend to post a story then you can all chat back and forth. 

I feel so fat. I lost only 2 pounds form being sick. I should have lost more. I'm all stuffed up and tired. No one is online. Help me! I'm not in the mood to write. I have to be in Good or really depressed moods to write. Right now I am in a no mood. Bad night sleep. My parents are so loud. They very talkative. I mean it's 11:00 pm. Now that early for me, but I was sick and had Mid Terms and they are talking sooooo loud. Oh I was so mad.

Yay family time tomorrow. Well I'm bringing along a friend! St. Dominic's Basketball game tomorrow. So much fun. I just love basketball. But hey a bunch of hot guy. I can deal. 

Okay cant breath, I'm having a coughing fit. 

This chapter is probably gonna be sucky, cause I wrote cause I was bored. Don't hurt me. I to young to die. 

Chapter 16:

Loons laid on her bed thinking. She didn't have anyone to help her make fun of the guys. She knew them when they were younger. She loved hearing the stories about Blink when he was little. Loons rolled over when she herd the door open. Loons smiled when she saw it was Blink.

"Lock the door," she whispered and Blink did as he was told. Blink walked over to Loons and lied down next to her. Loons sighed and turned into Blink chest.

"You know when you first showed up at the Lodging House a year ago about, I thought you were the pretties girl I had ever seen. I still do. I love you Loons." Blink kissed Loon's forehead.

"I love you too. So it took you a year to ask me out. Why is that Blink?" Loons got up on her elbows and stared at Blink waiting for an answer. Blink kissed Loons deeply. 

"You were to beautiful to be real. Why would you want me over any guy you could have? that's what I asked myself every night. So I listen to you talk about all the hot guys you had seen. And then when you dated Stitches, I listen to you talk about him. I loved you though. But you were happy and that's what was important to me. But you did want me. Now I got you and I'm happy."

"Your such a dork Blink." Loons kissed Blink. "The first day I met you, you were dork."

_"Get the fuck out of here and don't ever come back! You come back here and I'll make sure you don't live through it!" The man slammed the door and the girl jumped. The door opened slowly and a girl about twenty came out. _

"My Lord. Look at what Brother has done to you. Why God did you take our parents? You don't deserve this Anna Maria. Please leave. I can't stand to watch this happen to you. Take this money and go. I'm gonna miss you little sister." The older girl hugged Anna Maria. The door opened quickly and the man came out again.

"I told you to leave. You're an embarrassment to this family! Giovanna get inside right now!" Giovanna looked to her younger sister one last time and followed their brother into the house.

Anna Maria wandered aimlessly for hours. They sky had gone from blue to black.. 

"Excuse me miss you look lost. Need some help?" A tall boy with a cowboy hat asked. Anna Maria looked up. 

"Nopey, I ain't lost. I know where I'm going and how to get there. Thank you very much though you sexy beast you." Anna Marie laughed when she saw the expression that came across his face. She herd laughter form behind him and saw a couple of, who she guessed were, his friends. "I was kidding. I'd rather have patch boy." The boy with the patch stopped laughing and looked at Anna Marie.

"The names Blink, Kid Blink, not patch boy." Anna Maria smiled kindly at Blink

"So formal. Well the name's Crescenza, Anna Maria Crescenza. Nice to meet you Blink." Blink started walking towards Anna Maria, but tripped. 

"Shit." Blink caught himself before falling. "Whoops."

"Dork."

Loons looked at Blink and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you to." Blink kissed Loons again, which led to other things. 

I KNOW IT SUXED. FORGIVE ME. I SERIOSULY DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO GET LOONS AND BLINK TO MEET. THEY WERE FRIEND FOR ABOUT A YEAR BEFORE BLINK GOT THE COURAGE TO ASK HER TO BE HIS GIRL. IF ANYONE HAD ANY IDEAS, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME. CASUE LOONS AND BLINK ARE HARD TO WROTE ABOUT. WELL NOT REALLY BUT MID TERMS CAN HARM A GIRL. LOONS IS A GOOF BALL IF THAT HELPS. SHE JUST TO FUNNY IN REAL LIFE TOO. ANY IDEAS. I NEED HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!

__


	20. chapter 17

Chapter 17: **One week later**

_A little girl with blonde wavy hair stared out the window, watching for her father's late arrival from a meeting. She was only three and she knew there was something wrong. Her mother was very quiet and just holding her baby brother close. Her little green eyes turned to her brother who stood beside her at the age of four. He looked at her and smiled. _

"Tiffany why do you go to bed. It's late," her brother said. 

"No Andrew, I'se only one year younger then you and I don't wanna till daddy gets home. Leave me alone Andrew. I gonna go see Mama." Tiffany ran to her Mother. "Mama, are you alright?" Tiffany's mother looked at her. The little girl saw tear well up in her mother's green eyes. "Mama."

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" A ten year old boy came running into the house. "Its Daddy! He's hurt Mama! Men are hurting him Mama!" Their mother handed the baby to the seventeen year old girl. 

"Stay here. Don't let anyone in or anyone out. Marissa darling, no matter what do not come out side. You either Michael." Theirs mothers slim figure made her way to the door before turning around one more time. "You all have to be very quiet. Not a peep." All nine out of her ten children nodded, since the baby couldn't.

"Mama?" Gabriela asked timidly. She was only seven. "Are you coming back?" Their mother looked around at all of them. All of them had blond hair, like her. She loved them so much. They all looked at her for an answer, but all she said was "I love you all and don't forget that," and was out the door. Michael locked the door behind his mother.

"Okay lets all play a game. Lets see who can pe quiet the longest. Who ever wins gets candy. On the count of three. 1.…2.…3." Everyone quieted at Marissa's cue. They herd a gunshot go off in the hallway and their mother's scream. Ginny, the baby started crying. They herd a laugh that would haunt them forever. 

"What apartment is theirs?" a deep raspy voice asked. "I herd a baby."

"Please no anything but the children. Leave them alone. I'll do anything," they herd their mother plead. 

"You shut up or you'll end up like your husband." Another voice said.

"Sal why don't we leave the child alone. They just kids, what are they gonna do?" a voice that belong to a women asked. 

"There' oldest is seventeen. She ain't no little girl. Anyway I'd like to have some good timed with her, like I will her mother," Sal replied.

Marissa looked at Michael. "Get all the kids out of her. Now." Michael nodded right when someone started bagging against their door. The hinges on the old door were coming lose. "Hurry!" Michael ran to the window and opened it. 

"Marissa there are men outside too. We're trapped." Marissa looked at the door. They were trapped. This was the end. "Johnny, Andrew, Tiffany, Gabriela, Ginny, Marissa, Conner, Rachel, Cassidy; I want you all to know I love you. I'm the man of the house and I'm not gonna do everything possible to protect you." At that moment the door flew off the hinges. Three men and a woman were standing there in the doorway.

"Hello kiddies." The tallest of the men said and pulled out a gun. "I really hate to do this but, your all witnesses. Now I want you to all know your father was very bad man and owed a lot of money to us. But we took care of him. You, the oldest, put the baby down and come over here."

"No. I will not come near you're awful figure." Marissa gave Ginny to Conner. Conner's big blue eyes looked at Marissa to Ginny and back to Marissa. "I have a family to protect. Where's my mother?"

"In the hallway. She's having a grand time." The man gave an snicker. "If you will not come here now, what if I take your little brother there." The man grabbed Andrew and threw him into the wall . Andrew looked at the man, tears refusing to fall. The man walked over to Andrew. Michael charged at the man knocking him over.

"Don't touch my brother." The gun flew out of the man's hand and landed at the woman's feet. Michael and the man wrestled for about ten minutes before blood poured out of Michael's stomach. Michael grabbed his stomach and fell in pain. Blood made a puddle where he was laying. 

"Michael!" Tiffany yelled and ran form him. A man came form behind her and grabbed her. He lifted her up by the back of the shirt, choking her. Marissa saw this and walked towards the man.

"Take another step girlie and you'll have one more hole in your head. Marissa stopped walking and looked at the woman. "Back it up." Marissa looked at Tiffany then the lady.

"She's only three what can she do? Let all of them go. You killed my brother, let the rest go. Please." Tears spilled down Marissa's face. Marissa heard a cry form her left and saw the man beating Andrew. "Stop! He's just a baby! Please!" The man looked at Marissa and smiled. He turned back and continued punched Andrew. Andrew's face was cover in blood and cuts. His body was growing limp. Marissa noticed his breathing slowing. "Stop!" The man stopped pounding his fist into Andrew and dropped him. Andrew laid there not moving, but the rise and fall of his chest was visible. The man started at Marissa. Marissa kept backing away until she backed into the table and fell. The man towered over her as she sat on the glass table.

"Your turn." The man punched Marissa in the face and she fell backwards. "Awww just the way I wanted you." The man grabbed Marissa by the shirt collar and dragged her into the bedroom. They herd screaming, shrieks of pain, things being knocked over, and much more for there little ears

"Should we just kill the rest?" The woman asked the other men. They nodded and took out their guns. All the Children's eyes widened. One by one the children fell. Tiffany as the last to fall. "Sal come on!" Sal came out of the bedroom buttoning his pants.

"I slit her throat." With that they were gone. Andrew moved slightly. He opened his eyes and saw the scene before him. All of his brothers and sisters were dead, lying in their own blood. He herd a moan from the pile of bodies. He slowly stood up and made his way to the bodies. He saw Tiffany's eyes open slowly. 

"Tiffy," He whispered. She looked at her with green questioning eyes." Tiffy it's me. Tiffy looked at him before passing out.

The door to the girls bunkroom opened slowly and Loons and Blink came in. Baby Doll opened her eyes and saw them looking at her. 

__

"Andrew?" 

__


	21. chapter 18

I'm grounded. Its so sad. I'm not allowed on the computer till like April. Which totally sux. So please forgive me but this is my last update till then. I'm gonna try to convince my patents to let me on before April. But I doubt it will work. They are strict. I'm so mad too. I just thought of a really good idea for the story. Well I guess it will have to wait. This story is no where near done. I have another story I'm working on too. I'm so mad. They wanna take the whole computer out of my room so I cant even type the story and just save it until April. They are so mean sometimes. But I guess I deserve the grounding. Oh well. I'm gonna try to update in 2 weeks when Books, Dolly, and Loons come to my house. Now this isn't he best chapter ever. Oh and Fire is gonna be out of the picture for some chapter to come. So when she's out of the picture, she's at Queens right now with Slick and they got Jimmy back. I don't tell you that. Cause she's gonna come into it later on in a chapter and Jimmy will be there. The next time we see Fire she will have been in Queens for a month. I've decide to get the other characters in the story to come out more. There might be a couple flash back with Fire in them, but that all, until she shows up. She'll be back in the twenties. But in Queens she hasn't gone back to her emotionless self. But she's having a fun time. 

Chapter 18:

Blink looked at Baby Doll questionably. He studied her, she did look familiar, but he couldn't place it. She looked like someone he knew a long time ago. He walked over to Baby Doll slowly and Loons followed behind him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I guess you just reminded me of the boy in my dream," Baby Doll said.

"What was your dream about?" Blink asked sitting at the end of her bed. 

"This family. There were ten children. They were all in their small apartment waiting for their father to arrive home. It was late. Andrew told Tiffany to got o bed, but she refuses. Their brother comes running in saying that men are hurting their father. So their mother gives the baby to their oldest sister and goes into the hallway. They hear their mother scream and the men and a woman break into the apartment. One man rapes their sister. Tiffany watches all of her siblings fall to the ground. She was the last one to fall. Andrew was beaten so badly. But he awakes and wakes up Tiffany. He calls her Tiffy, it's so cute, but she just looks at him and then passes out. That's what it is. Its terrible. Oh I hate it. The poor children." Blink turned pale and eyes widened. Loons looked from Blink to Dolly.

"No it can't be," Blink whispered.

"What can't be?" Dolly looked at Blink confused.

"Would you know what you looked like at the age of three?"

"Yea." Blink reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. A picture of his family. Baby Doll took it. "Blink that's me, how did you …….." Baby Doll felt tears fill her eyes. "Oh my God. That dream. That's what happened to my family. That's the boy. That's you? Dear God. You're my bother. That means I do have family." Blink smiled at Dolly then hugged her. Dolly started crying. "Blink, this is weird. I can't remember anything."

"You hit your head when he shot you. Your name is Tiffany Anna Collins. Mama could never yell at you, she always felt bad. All you had to do was give that look. You got a lot of us out of trouble." Blink looked at Dolly. "You okay?"

"Did they ever find Sal?" She asked.

"No never. Dolly I thought you died. I held you in my arms and you didn't wake. I saw you breathing, but I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to do. You wouldn't move. I couldn't pick you up. I herd the police outside. I couldn't risk it. I left Dolly and 'm sorry. I hid in the closet. I herd the women gasp from the sight of all of our siblings. I her Mrs. Della weep. She told them I was missing. They check every child. They saw you breathing. Mrs. Della picked you up and brought you into her apartment. She was gonna nurse you back to health but he police said it wasn't safe to keep you in the apartment building. Mrs. Della gave your name to them, but thudding wanna risk it, so they made up a story. They left you nameless. I knew because of that I had no chance of finding you. I didn't wanna go to the orphanage. They took you away and searched the closet. The closet door was opened a tiny bit and I saw some man carried Marissa out. He blonde hair and her body cover in blood. They told the chief police officer, that they found her on the bed, shirt torn open and skirt off. I watched them pick up the bodies of our lifeless siblings. I was only four and saw way to much. They never found mother. They think they took her with them. The neighbors said they herd the gunshot but they thought it was Mr. Helperseh. He use to shoot his gun off all the time. They called the police when they herd mother's scream. The police couldn't get there in time there was an accident blocking the way. The neighbor's cursed themselves for not coming to help, but they were scared. Mrs. Della kissed each of them on the forehead. The police told her you weren't gonna make it. They opened the closet door where I was hiding. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Mrs. Della called after me, but I just kept running. I lost them in the crowd. The last thing in my mind before I fell asleep that night was 'My lil' sister isn't gonna make it.' yes I cried." Dolly hugged Blink.

"Mrs. Della, was she a young Italian woman. Her husband had died. He was so sweet and always gave us candy whenever we saw him. She was Mama's best friend. I remember her. She had short black pin straight hair that came about her chin. She made the best cookies. She was only twenty at the time, wasn't she. So much younger then Mama, but they were best friends." Blink nodded. "Did you ever go back to see her?"

"No never."

"Then that's where we're going." Dolly stood up. "Come on big bro." Dolly held out a hand to Blink and he took it. "Face our fears. We will return to the scene of the murders. Maybe there's still stuff there." 


	22. Chapter 19

I'm back! Hello all. I thought I'd tell you that I changed the default chapter too. Well at least I think I did. Know I said I'd be backing April but my dad decided that I could wait till school was ova. 

Chapter 19:

"Blink I cant do this." Dolly protested. Blink stopped and looked into her eyes. 

"There is nothing to fear. We are just going back to realize that it has happened." Dolly shook her head and a tear spilled down her cheek.

"What if their blood is still there. I can't do this. I don't feel like myself without Fi…." Dolly drifted off and looked at everyone in front of her. "It's just that Oh I just don't want to. Maybe some other time." Blink nodded and hugged his little sister. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

******one week later*****

Everything was the same since Fire was gone. Spot was still bossing people around, he seemed to be paying more attention to Books and his newsies. So I guess you could say the old Spot was back. His newsies were upset. When Fire was around they didn't get yelled at as much, cause he was always to busy yelling at Fire. 

Dolly had changed a little bit. She had become more independent. When Fire was a around she had Fire to stand up for everything and Dolly just got them out of the mess. Now Dolly had to both. She had asked Spot to teach her how to fight incase f an emergency. So everyday Spot spent two hours with Dolly fighting. He taught hr everything he taught his newsies. Dolly was a little quick with everyone and had become a little wild. She didn't need to say good anymore. She could go out and get drunk because there was no Fire to take care of. She could go out every night if she wanted and there was no waiting up late hoping Fire would walk that that door.

*****

Spot watched Dolly fight with Cane, Spot second in command. She had gotten better. To Spot it seemed like Dolly had a lot of anger and poor Cane was the one she was taking it out on. "Alright that's enough for today. Dolly your getting good." Spot put his arm around Dolly's shoulders and whispered in her ear. "Better then a lot of the Manhattan Newsies." Dolly laughed and winked at Race.

"What you say Conlon?" ace asked as he push Spot away from Dolly ad put his arm around her waist. "Girl what do you say to you and me go to dinner tonight together."

"Like a date?" Dolly asked looking up at Race.

"Yea like a date." Race stopped walking and studied Dolly's face. "I know your not to comfortable around guys but I th…." Dolly cut Race off with a kiss. "Well I guess not."

"Pick me up at seven." Dolly smiled at Race and started walking towards the lodging house. Race turned towards Spot. Spot had his famous smirk on his face.

"I guess Fire leaving was for the best. " Spot laughed a little while saying this. 

"Oh she would have said yes if Fire was still here," Race responded.

"No she wouldn't. When Fire was here, Fire was her protector. She was safe. No that Fire is gone Dolly realized that there is a whole world out there. Dolly can have Fun. She doesn't have to watch out for Fire anymore. She doesn't have to be worried that tomorrow Fire will get herself in trouble and they will be on the run. She's free to be a girl. She can go where she wants to and be who she wants to. She can date, party, get drunk. She's happier."

"No she's not. She may act like she is but Fire was her best friend. She's not happy." Race looked at Spot. "She wishing Fire will come back."

"Fire ain't ever coming back. Fire is dead to us and that way it will be forever. Fire doesn't exist. If she ever did come back I wouldn't allow her to stay here. I'd make her go." Spot started walking away towards the Lodging House.

"Your lying to yourself." Spot turned around and noticed Books for the first time. "If Fire came back right now asking you to help her, give her a place to stay. You would let her. You love her. She's you little sister. Your mad at yourself. I can see it. Spot you cant hide from your feelings. If I were you I would go find Fire and bring her back. Your fourteen year old sister is out there, God knows where. She might not even be alive. For all you know she lying dead in some alley. Her last thought would have been we all hated her. Spot stop lying."

"Shut up Books." Spot stormed off to the Lodging House. Books and Race looked at each other and followed him. 

Spit walked up the stairs and into the bunkroom. Everyone quieted. Spot looked around to make sure everyone was there. Race and Books sneaked in behind him. Everyone stared at Spot waiting for him to speak.

"From this moment on anyone who mentions Fire's name will have a huge problem. I don't ever wanna hear her name or any memory that has to do with her."


	23. Chapter 20

I changed the default chapter for those ho read this before chapter 19 was put up. I lie kit better.

Chapter 20: 

*****1 week later*****

Race kissed Dolly just as Spot opened the door. "Your late. Race I though you'd know better. Its past midnight. I told you to have her back by ten."

"Spot I am sixteen, " Dolly said standing up to Spot.

"Your one of my newsies to. Ow get inside and go to bed. You have to sell tomorrow. I have to have a little talk with Race." Race gulped and took a step back.

"Maybe tomorrow Conlon." Race kissed Dolly's cheek and started to leave but Spot grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Yea tomorrow Conlon. I wanna have a little fun time." Books came up behind Spot and ran her hands up and down his bare chest. 

"Can is Books," Spot snapped and pushed her off of him. Book looked at Spot in surprised and slapped him. 

"Don't ever touch me like that again!" Spot let go of Race and grabbed Book's arm. Books had never had Spot act this mean towards her.

"I will touch you anyway I like. I thought you knew that by now." Spot threw Books to the ground. Books just looked up at Spot terrified. What the hell had gotten into him. Spot turned to Race. I"I expected her back by ten and why wasn't she?" Race looked up at Spot and shrugged. "That's not a good answer Higgins."

"Spot Stop! I am sixteen! I can stay out as late as I want! I was out with Race! He's probably the safest guy you and I know! We went to the tracks! We were just late getting back! Come on! What the hell is this all about!" Brittany grabbed Spot's arm. "Spot…." Spot looked at Dolly. "Stop." Dolly had a pleading look in her eyes. Spot turned to Race.

"Stay the night. It's late." Spot turned and walked up the stairs. Race helped Books up off the floor. The three of them looked at each other and just shook their heads. Something was up with Spot, but what could it be?

"That was so strange. I mean he got so protective over you. N offense Dolly, but y?" Books sat down on the couch. "He actually hurt me. Maybe I am just lust." Dolly squatted down in front of Books.

"No he loves you. He does. He's mad about something. What the hell could it be. Oh Books stop crying he loves you." Dolly hugged Books and Race sat down next to Books. Race looked at Dolly and Dolly gave a weak smile.

"I'm gonna leave. I cant stand this anymore. That's it. He hurt me. I don't deserve this. Why is he doing this. Something got him so mad." Books rested her head on race's shoulder and Race wrapped his arm around her. 

"Look Books Spot is a weird guy. Give him some time to come clean. He loves you." Race kissed the top of Books head and made her stand up. "I think we should all go to bed." The three of them headed to bed. 

Books cried herself to sleep that night. She thought she'd never cry over a guy again when she met Spot. When he told her he loved her. She though he was telling the truth. She didn't want to cry but she couldn't help it. She was in love with him. She was more in love with him then she was Matt. She thought that Matt caused the most pain possible to her, but she was wrong. Spot hurting her was the most pain ever. Spot had promised her never to hurt like Matt did. Spot lied. The Brooklyn leader had lied to her. What was she to him. Was she really his lover or just a sex toy. She wasn't gonna stick around for to find out. She had, had it with him. He went to far. Tomorrow she was gonna end it. Sure it was only once but that's how Matt was. She would go back to being his newsies and him her leader. She didn't know if she could actually get the words out tomorrow. Every time she thought of Spot she thought of Matt.

__

**Flashback about a year and half ago**

"Look Cassidy I know I hit you but you deserved it. You know you did. I mean you did open the fuckin' door without knocking." Cassidy looked at Matt was he crazy. She had just opened a door. What was she hiding. She didn't' deserve a black eye for that. "I'll never hit you again." Matt kissed Cassidy's forehead and took her hand. Matt tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. 

** One Month later**

Cassidy exited the book store with three books in her arms. She couldn't take Matt anymore the beatings were getting worse. Cassidy wasn't paying attention o where she was going and bumped into someone. The three books she was holding fell onto the ground.

"Sorry Doll." The young man who she had bumped into bent down and picked up the books.

"I'm so sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't mea to. Please forgive me. Oh my God I am so sorry. This wasn't your fault at al. This was all my fault. I am so sorry." Cassidy took the books from the young man.

"No ummmmmmm Books its okay. Hi I'm Spot Conlon." Shot kissed Cassidy's hand. Books blushed a little.

"Cassidy Mallconlly. What did you call me?" Cassidy asked Spot.

"Books. Why where you apologizing so much? Wait let me guess. You got a man back a home around my age you would have beat the shit out of you?" Cassidy nodded and Spot took her hand. "from now on your not Cassidy anymore. Anyone ask your name you say Books. They say weird name. You say I'm a Brooklyn Newsie you can take it up the Spot he named me." Cassidy smiled and nodded. "I promise you you'll never be hurt like that again. I wont allow it. If I ever laid a hand on you I promise I will kill myself." 


	24. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

The four girls awoke with Spot's pounding against the doors and him yelling for them to get up. Brass walked over to the door and opened it. Spot looked at her and then walked away. Brass walked over to Loons who looked like she was planning on going back to sleep. 

"Don't even think about it Loons." Brass hit Loons on the head and walked away.

"Fuck you," Loons mumbled into her pillow. Books sat on Loon's back and Loon threw he off. "I'm up. Happy!" Loons walked out of the room and into the boy bunkroom and then into the washroom. "Move it boys, lady coming through."

"Where?" Spot asked/

"Fuck you." Loons pushed Spot out of the way and took the sink over. The three other girls came in laughing. Books stopped when she saw Spot. Spot turned around and saw her staring at him. She gave her a smirk and turned back around. Books walked over to Spot and taped him on the shoulder. Spot turned around once again. Books took his hand and led him out of the bathroom.

"Spot, you hurt me last night and you think we're fine. You don't even apologize. Was that smirk suppose to be an apologize? You promised you would never lay a hand on me. You hurt me! I know I might be over reacting, but Spot I don't want to be with you anymore. From now on its newsies and leader relationship." Spot didn't say anything which was kinda freaking Books out. He just looked at her. When he finally spoke, it wasn't what Books expected.

"Go get washed up, Your gonna be late. Have someone buy your papers for you." Spot turned away from Books and walked down the stairs. Books just watched him walk away. Walkout of her life. Sure he would be there everyday but not the way she needed him. Dolly came out of the bathroom and wrapped her arms around Books. Book cried silently on Dolly's shoulder. Did she make a mistake? He didn't seem hurt by it, but yet again he was Spot Conlon. Exactly he was Spot Conlon the man that took everything form her. The man she loved. 

"It's okay Books. Your gonna find someone twice as great as him." Books nodded and walked into the bathroom. Dolly followed her to make sure no one bothered her. Everyone just looked at Books and didn't' say a word. Of course they all knew what had happened. They were all listening at the door. 

********

Dolly got her papers and saw Spot sitting on the crates looking threw on of his papers. Dolly smiled and walked over to Spot. "Hey Spotty dotty." Spot looked up and cursed under his breath. "How's my favorite Newsies?" Dolly sat down next to Spot. Dolly rolled dup one of her newspapers and hit Spot as hard as she could on the head and ran off. 

"Get the fuck back her Dolly! Dolly I swear to God if you don't get your ass back her I'll murder you! DOLLY!" Spot sat back down on the crates and opened his paper again. 

"Nice one. Little Spot gets hit on the head by nicest girl that wonders this earth. Jeeze Spot how is it possible?" Spot looked up and saw Loons and Brass. "It amazes me sometimes how cruel and uncaring you can be." Loons was the one speaking.

"Look girls I know your mad that Books and I broke up but she dumped me." Spot stood up and started to walk away. Brass pushed Spot and he fell over the crates.

"Yea but you pushed her." Loons tried to keep a straight face but she couldn't. Spot stood up and took Brass by the collar of her shirt. 

"One more time Brass and your out. Go to Manhattan I don't care." Spot walked away from Brass and Loons and they just looked at each other.

"Well I would say your on his good side." Loons ducked Brasses hand. "Come on lets go sell you big goon." Loons put her hand over her mouth to hid her smile. "GOON!" Loons started running and Brass chased after her. "GOON! GOON! BRASS IS A GOON! BRASS IS A BIG UGLY GOOD! COWBOY IS DATING A GOON! GOON!" 

*******

Mush walked around central park selling his papers. It was about lunch time and he had two left. Mush just couldn't stop thinking about everything. Fire wasn't here that long but long enough for him to miss her. He barley saw Rosie anymore since her aunt ha married rich. Rosie wasn't suppose to hang out with the newsies anymore. Him and Rosie had decided that friends was better then a relationship. He dated but not a lot. Why couldn't he get her off his mind. She didn't give a shit about anyone exccpet herself. He wasn't even sure if she gave a shit about herself. Mush just didn't know what to do.

"I miss the old Fire not the new," Mush whispered.

"We all do," Jack said coming up behind him. "She had changed a lot hadn't she? I mean no personality. Then we finally started getting through to her and then we all go and kick her out. We're so stupid. But she never coming back. So Mush how's the love life." 

"As good as a beating form Conlon." Jack winced and patted Mush on the back. "I don't know what wrong but I cant find interest in any girls really."

'then stay away from me," Jack joked.

"Oh shut up. Anyway if I was to go after a guy, it wouldn't be you, your not my type." Jack punched Mush in the shoulder and they both laughed. "How's Brass?"

"Better now that Fire is gone." Mush smiled at Jack comment. "I will miss those fights though. Fire was a tough little girl. I cant believe she is fourteen already. Seems like yesterday she was eight and cursing me out."

"Yea. Oh that was the funniest thing. Spot scolded her so bad though.

__

"Look here Fire you cant go to poker night because its a guy thing. Anyway you don't even know how to play poker," Eleven year old Jack said.

"Listen here pain in my ass, I do know how to play poker, better then you, but that's not hard because you suck monkey's dick. I am as much as one of the guys as you are one of the girls. Your as gay as they come asshole. So why don't you shut the fuck up and stop being the bastard your mama taught you to be and be the Jack Kelly who will one day be in charge of Manhattan newsies." Spot grabbed his little sister arm and turned her towards him.

"Why the hell you using that language. You sound like dad. Stop Fire. You're a lady. Your gonna be a lady for the rest of your life. If being around these guys make you think you can use that language, I'll never bring you again. Understand me?" Fire nodded. "Now go home Fire okay. I'll be home in an hour two. I'm gonna play only one round of poker then I'll be home." Fire nodded again. "Go in as quiet as possible. Don't let dad hear you or see you. Be the little sneak King taught you to be. We'll play some poker tonight okay. If dad sees you or hears you I want you to run to your and lock the door as quickly as you can. If you don't lock that door as quickly as you can and he gets to you, just be the Conlon you and don't cry out in pain it just gives him more pleasure beating the shit out of you. If his friends are home I want you to leave. I don't want something like last week happening. You get out of there and wait for me down here in the lobby. Everything should be okay though. You're a smart and tough girl. Remember if he has a friend or more home leave a quickly as possible." Fire nodded and Spot hugged her. "Be careful Fire. I love you." Fire hugged her big brother, her protector back. Spot watched his little sister walk out the door and turned to his friends. "She'll be fine." He could see all the worried expressions on their faces. They hated it when she went home. They were always scared she wouldn't return the next day. 


	25. chapter 22

Chapter 22:

"Books and Spot broke up!" All the newsies turned their heads and looked at Loons as she walked threw the door. "But keep it on the hush hush because they are coming right now." Loons went over and sat on Blink lap. "Am I to heavy for you Blondie?" Dolly walked thru the door followed by Books. "Oh you should have seen Baby Doll today. She hit Spot on the head with a rolled up piece of paper and it was fun…" Someone cleared their throat behind Loons and Loons turned around to see Spot standing over her. "It was not funny at all. I mean it was so disrespectful and just BAD! BAD DOLLY!" Brass came in after Spot and sat don next to Jack.

"Oh yeah by the way everyone… Mush is gay!" Jack kept a straight face while saying this and everyone looked at Mush.

"I'm not gay. Just because I don't see a girl that interest me.." Mush was cut off by Loons.

"Mush your gay! Lets go shopping sometime! Oh and make sure to bring your lil' boyfriends around. I just think gay couples are so cute!" Mush reached over the table and hit Loons on the head. "You gonna let him touch me like that Blink… Never mind, why am I saying this to you. I mean look at your build compare to Mush's.. You're a baby. Let me get him." Loons got up from the table and stood next to Mush. "Keep on talking. The view of Blink is much better from her. Anyway he was getting a little to, you know, with the hands. I mean boy…Public place!" Mush just shook his head and turned towards the group.

"Ouch!" Mush looked at Loons and rubbed his head. 

"I think Bumlets is taking a liking to you now that your out of the closet. It was him that hit you on the head. I mean he ran over her and giggled like a little girl, hit you o the head, giggled some more, then ran back to his table.. All this happen before you tuned around. I tried to stop him, but he just wouldn't listen. I mean come on Bumlets, that snot the way to get a guy to like you. That's what you do when you like 10. When your ten you beat up the person you like and make them cry. Be careful Mush is sensitive guy." Loons walked back over to Blink and sat on his lap. "Some people in this room are so sensitive. Brass chased me all over Brooklyn today because I called her a goon." At this dolly burst out laughing and Brass glared at her.

"You find it funny?" Brass asked Dolly standing up. 

"Yeah I do. I find it very funny. Because your name should actually be Goon instead of Brass. I mean your all talk and no action, but Goon fits your height and face very well." Dolly also stood up.

"Girls we cant have you two fighting. We are newsies. We cant fight one another we have to stick together or we have no strength." Books placed an arm on Dolly's shoulder but she just shrugged it off.

"You know Dolly I actually didn't mind you that much the past couple weeks, but now I'm starting to hate you again. Amazing how your not scared of boys anymore. What are you trying to take her spot in the world and sleep with as many guys as possible before you die." Brass took a step closer to Dolly. 

"I so wanna punch you right now. No one speaks about me or her that way. I hope you understand it cause next time Brass I will punch you. She is better then you will ever be. I don't know why Jack is with you. I met the Sarah girl she is much better then you." Dolly took another stop closer to Brass. "You dot scare me Brass. Not the slightest bit. Remember that to. You might scare other people, but I know your all talk." 

"Stop it the two of you. I will not have my newsies fighting." Spot grabbed Brass and pulled her back and Race grabbed Dolly and pulled her onto his lap. Dolly turned toward Spot questionably.

"You wanna teach me how to fight?" Spot nodded. "I never learned even though I lived out on the streets. I was always protected and stuff. Maybe if I had know how to fight Clash would have never raped me." Dolly's voice got lower. "I didn't do the fighting. I did the fixing up. There was the argument, then the blood shed, then the getting out of trouble if you lost the fight. I got us out of getting arrested, fights, being killed, everything. I was the back up. I never needed to know how. I thought she'd always be there." Dolly turned rested her head against race's chest and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sooooo who up for a really good bar and party tonight?" Loons asked looking around. "I herd about this really wild one tonight. Glenn told me about it. Anyone wanna go?" everybody shook there heads no except Books.

"I'll go Loons. Live life on the wild side for a change." Spot looked at Books disbelievingly. 

"Books do you know how wild these party's can get?" Spot asked.

"Yea Loons I don't really want you going," Blink said. "I mean these parties get out of control. I don't know if your up to that. Spot even said no. Glenn goes to those wild parties."

"I wanna go." Loons stood up.

"People die at those parties. Drink way to much, fight break out, guns are hot, knives are stabbed into people. Its to dangerous. You two are my newsies and I wont allow it.

"I wanna live my life the way I wanna live it from now on. Meet new guys. I'm single and I want to party like a single woman would." Books took a sip of Mush's water.

"Oh okay you can die! I think not fair lady. Book you got to ease into that stuff. Maybe read about it first." Spot gave a little smirk at Books. "Look Books I might not be your boyfriend anymore and you said you want a leader, newsies relationship. Either that party or the streets. Same goes for you Loons." The two girls look at each other and nodded in agreement to Spot.

"Mush its so upsetting your gay. It's always the cute one. That's why Blink here is straight. Just by looking at him you say STRAIGHT!" Loons sat down again.


	26. chapter 23

I wont be updating for about a week I am going on vacation. So yeah just gotta wait… lol … I might update Friday but IDK because I have to go to my aunts wedding (BOOOOOO) on sat.

Chapter 23:

__

"Hey Spot where's Dolly?" Race asked realizing his girlfriend wasn't in the bunkroom during poker night. Spot shrugged his shoulders and continued playing.

"I think she up on the roof," Books told Race. "Ha ha ha ha ha Who beat you Conlon? Who? come on say it. Who beat you?" Books collected her pile.

"Oh shut up Books." Spot threw his cards and got up. "I'm out."

"See that's why my rule has always been girls shouldn't be allowed at poker night. Because they always win and then rub it in your face." Books laughed at Jack's comment.

"No just me, when I bat the 'best' poker player of all times." Books stood up and walked out of the bunkroom. 

"She's a tough one," race commented.

"Yeah tough and gorgeous," Spot added.

*******

_"Dolly where the fuck you've been all night.? You missed one great time. Where were you?" Fire came around the corner and saw Dolly lying on her bed crying." Dolly." Fire rushed over to Dolly and sat next to her. "Dolls what's wrong? Did Clash do something to you? Did he?" Dolly sat up and looked at Fire._

"I feel so dirty. I can't ever get it back. Oh Fire." Dolly hugged Fire and Fire hugged her back. "He rapped me." Fire tightened the hug with Dolly.

"That son of a bitch. I'll get him for this Dolly. I swear I will."

"No he's sixteen and your twelve. You stand no chance. Just forget it Fire. Anyway you got to protect yourself sop one day you can get Jimmy back."

"We got to get out of here. Clash will be here tomorrow probably. " Fire broke the hug from Dolly. "We can't seem to stay in one place for then a week." Dolly laughed a little.

"Where will we go?" Dolly asked as she started packing her stuff.

"Somewhere."

"Ever think of getting out of New York and starting our lives over?"

"Are you shitting me Dolly? I'm a New Yorker. This is my life." Fire walked over to Dolly. "I promise you that nothing like this will ever happen to you again. I will get that son of a bitch. No one cans top me, even you. You didn't deserve that Dolls. Hey this doesn't count. Your still kind a virgin. Well I mean, you didn't do it willingly."

"Just shut up Fire." Dolly smacked Fire with a pillow. "Let's get going." Fire smiled and the two of them walked out of the old warehouse. 

The two girls walk for about a two hours trying to find somewhere to spend the night or a couple of nights. Fire turned to Dolly and smiled. "Now I know why we're skinny. We barely eat and walk all day long."

"You always know how to turn a bad situation into a good one." Dolly put her arm around Fire. "We will walk until nightfall never stopping, but man I am hungry. Come on last time we ate was what yesterday morning and its now four in the morning. We've gone almost one day without eating. You got any money?"

"Um well you see I was at this party. And I kinda bought drinks…" Fire trailed off.

"You don't seem drunk." Dolly stopped.

"I got mugged. No biggy. So I don't have any money." Fire stopped also. "What you looking at?"

"This warehouse seems like it could do. It's old enough." Dolly started for it but Fire grabbed her back.

"It looks to old. Like its gonna collapse any minute. Let me take a look around." Fire ran inside and shouted out the window. "Don't follow me because if it clasped then we both die. That would suck." Dolly just shook her head and laughed. Dolly sat on the sidewalk waiting for Fire to come out. About a half a hour later Fire came out. "Good stuff. Just needs a tiny bit of work. Then it will be like home."

"Yea right, us do work. We'll be out of this place in one week. So why do work?" Dolly threw Fire's stuff at her. "Lets get inside."

"Yea uh-huh boss around the short one. The short one is hungry." Fire threw her stuff down in the warehouse. "Come on Dolly, we can pick out rooms when we get back. The Diner, that we passed on the way here, is probably open. Its about five. Where are we anyway Dolls?"

"Oyster Bay." 

Dolly sighed and looked up at the stars. "Good times right Fire."

__

"She's not dead." Dolly turned around and saw Race standing there.

"She's as good as dead. I'm never gonna see her again. She could be dead. We don't know do we Race? She could be lying in so fucking alley beaten. She could be floating in some water. We don't know anything. I should be there with her. She was there for e so many times and I was there for her so many times but now I ain't there. We are suppose to be there for each other. I'm not there." Race wrapped his arms around Dolly' waist. "What if she's hurt."

"We'll never know but just believe she's okay."

"No I wanna know if she is okay. I wanna know if I should be visiting her grave or not. Race you knew this girl since she was six. You should care about her more. None of you guys care about her. You know she use to talk non stop about you guys. All the time." Dolly broke free from Race and went to the fire escape. She climbed down and went inside.


	27. chapter 24

Cleary = Fire Ice Patrick = Spot

Chapter 24:

_"Stay here Cleary, you cant go with Patrick today. You have to start your lessons." Spot looked at his younger sister then back at his mother. _

"Mother she's still really young she doesn't need any lesson. I promised her Mother." Their Mother shook her head and grabbed Fire's arm. 

"Please Mother. I really want to go with Sp.." Spot gave Fire a look and shook his head. "Patrick." You could hear Fire complaining all the way to the study. Their father came down the stairs and herd Fire.

"That girl is the most annoying thing on the earth. Patrick what is she complaining about?" Their father was a tall and broad man. He looked like a fat Spot.

"She doesn't want to take her lessons Sir. It's all my fault though I promised her she could hang out with me today. I had a fun day planned." Mr. Conlon put a hand on Spots shoulder. 

"Never blame yourself. Your sister, if your not embarrassed to call her that, is a huge pain to this family. Why she was born I will never know. It was better off with just the six boys. Nope then we had to have annoying girl. Hopefully if I can find a guy that can stand her more then fifteen seconds to marry her when she's fifteen and get her out of my hair." Spot looked up at his father he knew what was coming. "I think its time for a little beating, don't you?" Mr. Conlon looked at his son waiting for answer.

"Yes Sir," Spot whispered. Mr. Conlon walked off towards the study. About five minutes later Mrs. Conlon came out of the room and you herd Fire scream. Spot's other five brother came out form all different rooms of the house and the whole family stood together staring at the door. 

"What she do now?" Shamus asked his mother. Shamus was the oldest of all the children he was around eighteen.

"She absolutely nothing except act like we all did when we had lessons! We never got beaten! She's not allowed to be a child is she?! One day he's gonna kill her! His beatings get worse and worse. Do you know why?! He wishes she wasn't alive! He doesn't want her here! So when we are burring her if we do burry her! There probably would be no funeral! Dad has made you all believe she is a terrible child! She's not! She's eight years old!" Spot yelled over Fire's cry's of pain.

"Darling.." Mrs. Conlon started. 

"Just be quiet and listen to your daughter cry." Mrs. Conlon looked towards the door again. What was she suppose to do she couldn't stop her husband. "We'll send her away. To get her away from this. Send her to a school. She wont have to deal with her father anymore. Don't tell her. I know she isn't going to like the idea, but it will be good for her." Spot looked at his mom and smiled. The door to the study opened. 

"That girl is seeming to get weaker and weaker by the day. " Mr. Conlon laughed. Mrs. Conlon and her sons waked into the study. Fire sat on the floor near the fire holding her arm. Spot bent down and took her arm. There was a huge burn on her arm from her wrist to her elbow. Fire was bleeding from above her eyebrow, nose, lip, and the arm with the burn. Mrs. Conlon knelt down next to Fire and hugged her. Fire looked at Spot questionably. Spot just smiled and patted her on the back. 

"James call a doctor. Shamus your gonna take her okay." James rushed out of the room on his mothers command. James was the second to oldest the age of sixteen. Shamus picked Fire up.

"Its okay Cleary. Your gonna be okay." Shamus held her close and started out the door. 

Spot watched as Dolly climbed threw the window. Some how she was starting to remind him of Fire. Maybe since Fore was gone she felt a need to replace her. Fire ad Dolly made one person. Now there was only half a person. Spot watched as Dolly put her long blonde hair behind her ear. _How did those two make it? They are so unlike each other. You think fire would have killed Dolly. Fire also got herself into a lot of trouble it sounded. How did Dolly get he rout of it? _Spot thought as Dolly sat down on the bed next to Loons and started talking to Loons. Spot started towards Dolly but Race grabbed his arm. 

"Leave her alone. She's taking this Fire thing really hard. The last thing she needs is for the brother of Fire to talk to her. We all know you didn't like Fire." Race walked away before Spot could hit him. 

"I don't hate her, Spot whispered.


	28. Chapter 25

Okay I need some Ideas… Like tell me some stuff u want to know because IDK what to write about. I am on writers block big time. I need to um show u who the gurls are a little more so here you go ….

HEHEHE my friend Loon's Little cousin got a patch on his left eye and he has to wear it till he's eight so now I call him lil Blinky… I think Loons wants to kill me.. hehehehe

Chapter 25:

*one month later*

"Dolly how as your night with your lover boy Racey?" Loons asked. "Anything good?"

"If our talking about sex then no Loons. Race and I haven't had sex yet and I am not planning on doing it anytime soon." Dolly walked over to her bed and laid down. "I think I'm in love though."

"I was in love with Spot, its not all that great. Well it was actually. Damn I miss him. I'm still deeply in love with him I guess. I cant go out on a single date without comparing the guy to Spot." Book sat down to Dolly and smiled. "But tell us what's so great about Race." Dolly sat up on her elbows.

"I don't really know what make shim different from the others except her respects my decisions. Just every time he takes my hand I….." Dolly smiled. "I don't know how to explain it. All I know is that I am in love." 

"Yea I love Blink, I feel so bad for myself," Loons sighed. "No I'm lucky to have a guy like Blink. Sure he can be annoying at times but isn't everyone." 

"I don't see what the big deal about love is," Brass commented. 

"Are you in love with Jack?" Books asked.

"Yea I am, but still how do we know the guys are in love with us?" Everyone looked at each other with Brass' comment. 

"Well Spot isn't in love with me so I guess your right." Books put her right hand through her long straight blonde hair. 

"No love has to go both ways. This kind of love I mean," Dolly patted Books leg. 

"No Dolly it doesn't we just hope it does." Loons sat down in front of the mirror and started combing her hair. "Dolly yea in a lot of cases you marry the one you love because they love you back. There have been cases where the one you love doesn't love you back."

"Like Spot and I. I love him but he doesn't love me." Books stood up and walked over to the closet. "The boys are taking us to Medda's tomorrow night."

"Your the one that broke up with Spot how could say he doesn't love you?" Dolly asked.

"Dolly you saw the way he pushed me." Books continued searching through the closet.

"I also saw the fear and sadness in his eyes after he pushed you. I also see the way he looks at you when your not paying attention r the way he looks at you when he's asking you to run an errand for him. The way he talks to you is so much kinda then the way he talks to the rest of us. He talks to you like if you were to just say 'Spot I love you and I want to be with you again but you have to give up this newsie life,' he would. He's like waiting for you to tell him you want him back." Dolly laid back down.

"I'm not gonna ever tell him I want him back. If Spot loves me then he will ask for me back." This time Books did turn around.

"He's Spot Conlon. He's not gonna go chasing you girl," Brass said.

"Well if he loved me he would chase me wouldn't he?" Books asked.

"Nope not if he thinks you don't want him and your happier without him as your boyfriend." Loons turned around to.

"Love really blows doesn't it?" All the girls nodded at what Books said.

"But sometimes its really great to," Loons added. "The sex is good." The other four girls threw a pillow at her. "What? It is."

****

OKAY SHORT CHAPTER BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE.. ANY IDEAS?  



	29. chapter 26

Kate :: Hope this answers some of your questions. A for Fire IDK if it time to bring her back. Yes I've been working on one fan fiction that is better then this one my 4 friends and I feel for about a year now.. I wanna make it perfect before posting it.

Do some of you miss Fire?

More Ideas please.. I'm 100% serious.. U ask the questions and I will answer them the best I can def. By the end of the story. Anything u wanna know.

Chapter 26:

Race came up behind Dolly as she was selling the next morning and slid his hand into hers. Dolly turned her head and smiled at Race. Race kissed her lightly on the lips. Race took Dolly's papers from her and they both walked over and sat down on the bench.

"What is it Higgins?" Dolly asked resting her hand on his leg. Race leaned back and sighed.

"It's uh… well um… I think I saw Fire in Manhattan. She was walking into a orphanage." Race looked at Dolly and saw she went pale.

"Damn it!" Dolly yelled. "She did go back to Slick. She was going to get Jimmy then. You know her son. We cant let her continue to live with Slick. He's pure evil. He'll kill Fire or Jimmy if not both. Race we got to get her out of there." Dolly stood up but Race pulled on her arm and she fell onto the bench again.

"We cant do anything," Race said calmly.

"But he could be hurting her. He could kill her!" Dolly yelled and people on the streets turned their heads.

"It was her choice to go there," Race spoke very sternly. 

"It was all of us that kicked her out," Dolly reminded him.

"We didn't tell her to go to Slick. Slick will kill you if you go in there trying to get Fire back."

"Fire wouldn't allow it."

"Fire will. Fire will have no say and you know that. If Slick has made his choice to kill fire no one can stop it and taking Fire away from him will just make him want to kill her and you even more."

"She needs help."

"She needs to believe in herself more. She needs to believe she is special before she can give a shit about herself."

"She will never."

"Then she will remain there."

"What about Jimmy?"

"He'll become an evil newsie like his father probably."

"Your gonna let that happen?"

"I'm not even related to him."

"Spot is," Dolly whispered.

"Spot isn't gonna help."

"Yes he will. He's already lost Books kinda you really think he wants to loose Fire for life."

"He's going to anyway… remember she sick."

"Why let her die now when she has about three more years. He'll help."

"And then you'll put all of Brooklyn and Manhattan in danger."

"I thought you two were tough. Brooklyn the toughest."

"doesn't mean we wont loose guys in a rumble. Dolly trust me on this. You don't know who your messing with."

"I lived with Slick and his newsies for awhile until he almost killed Fire and the unborn Jimmy. I think I know him. I think I know the man that tried to murder my best friend. I think I know the man that tried to get me in bed. I think I know the man that laughed when Fire was shot by one of his newsies."

"He laughed."

"As he said she deserved it because she was needy bitch and you even know that Fire wasn't needy." Dolly had tears in her eyes. "They fuckin shot her and what makes you think she isn't dead already. Slicks got Jimmy that's who he really wants." Race put his arm around Dolly's waist.

"She a tough girl. She wont give into death easily."

"So comforting. I just wanna see her one time." Dolly hugged Race and he kissed her cheek. "Did she look hurt?"

"I only saw the side of her. She looks skinnier and a little paler. She looked kind of ill from the side of her." Dolly pulled away from Race and he smiled. "She'll be okay Baby." Dolly smiled weakly and kissed Race. Two high class women walked by .

"Look at that Clair. Those street rats don't know what is right in society. No one wants to see to disgusting street rats kissing like that. No one wants to see street rats period." the other woman nodded in agreement. Dolly broke away and yelled to the woman.

"Yea well at least my man ain't sleeping with the maid!" race laughed and the women looked appalled.7/17/03


	30. chapter 27

HERE HERE HERE …………. I'm still looking for ideas … come on people u got to have some… just tell them when u think I should bring fire back.. What u want to know…

Kate - what exactly do u mean by true true love

Oh any takers for Spots new gf. I need someone. Description and personality.

Chapter 27:

Dolly and Race walked thru the Brooklyn Lodging House door hand in hand. Spot, some of his newsies, and the girls were all in the lobby. Everyone stopped talking to see who walked in when they saw it was just Dolly and Race they went back to what they were doing. Dolly let go of Race's hand and walked towards Spot. Spot turned his head when she reached him.

"Yes Dolly? I'm having a conversation here." Spot turned away and continued talking. Dolly just stood there till Spot turned around again.

"I need to talk to you. Its very important. Privately." Spot groaned and nodded. He walked away from the group and motioned for Dolly to follow him upstairs. Dolly followed Spot to his bedroom. Spot closed the door behind her and sat on his dresser. 

"Spill."

"Race saw Fire. She looked ill. She was pale and extremely skinny. She's back with Slick and I think he's hurting her. We cant go in there unless we are sure we could win a fight."

"Why would we go?"

"What do u mean?"

"Why would we bother Slick's group?"

"He's hurting your sister."

"I don't have a sister."  
"Oh for once in your life Conlon come off your high hoarse and admit you miss and love her. Admit you need her."

"Admit you dreamed about the day you would meet up with her again." Someone said from the door way. They both looked and saw Books standing there. "She's your baby sister. Your own flesh and blood. She being hurt by someone and your just gonna let it happen."

"He'll kill her Spot," Dolly said quietly. 

"Look if she needed help she'd come from help. I am not gonna go in there and start another problem with Slick because of some slut." Books walked over and slapped Spot across the face.

"That slut is your sister! You're her older brother damn it! Your suppose to protect her! Love her! Take care of her! Like Dolly said he'll kill her and if he does your gonna live with guilt for the rest of you life knowing you did nothing to stop you little sisters death! Brutal murder! All her pain!" Books screamed.

"Stop calling her my sister. She is nothing more to me then a low life whore," Spot said firmly. 

"We are all low lifers Spot. Look around. You sleep with more girls then she does with guys. That's not fair. Some leader you are." Books turned and left the room. Spot turned to Dolly. 

"If you wont help her then I will. You will have the guilt of both our deaths for the rest of your life." Dolly started to leave but Spot grabbed her arm.

"Your not going there its dangerous. Leave it alone. She's tough."

"She's fourteen and five foot two. He's what seventeen and six foot seven. It would amaze me if she is still alive. They all beat her there. One has even shot her and he did nothing. He has Jimmy that's all he wanted. He doesn't need her. She dying Spot and not just form Slick she's ill. She's not as strong as she once was. She could die tomorrow and we would never know. She's a great girl Spot. You'd be very proud. All the times she had helped me and other people. She's a crazy girl. Have you ever herd her laugh Spot, have you ever seen her smile? Spot, Fire doesn't know who she is. You hurt her more then Slick could ever hurt. Even if she dies a slow and painful death, your pain that you caused her is the worse. So you might say you don't have a sister. The truth is you do have a sister who admires you even if it seems like she hates you. Look in the mirror Spot she is you and you are her. Your Spot Conlon and She's Fire Ice Conlon. So why don't you finally be the Conlon you claim to be and protect the only other Conlon that gives a damn about you." Dolly yanked her arm away and walked to of Spots room. Spot watched as Dolly walked down the hallway. Spot sighed and shut his door. 


	31. chapter 28

Ok here's the thing wit Spot new gf…. U gotta be able to deal wit all the rude and mean comments made by Fire if she comes back.

Chapter 28:

Dolly walked down the stairs and Race frowned at her. Dolly mouthed 'you were right' and walked over to the girls. Books smiled weakly at Dolly and sat down across from her. Dolly took something out of her pocket and played with it. Loons looked over.

"What is that?" Loons asked.

"Oh just something Fire gave me after the um incident." All the girls nodded. "I think she stole it. But isn't it gorgeous." Dolly put the necklace out on the table.

"Why don't you ever wear it?" Brass asked.

"I do… I do… I was just…. Just… you know… um… Trying to forget about her I guess." Dolly put it back in her pocket. "I was doing pretty well until today."

"Look Dolly you don't want to forget her. You wanna remember all the good time so when she passes on…" Books trailed off when she saw the tear start to form in Dolly's eyes. "Sorry." There was knock at the door and one of the Brooklyn Newsies answered it. Everyone looked. There was a small child sitting there. He looked about one and half. Dolly stood up and walked to the door. She looked down at the child.

"Jimmy?" Dolly picked him. "Where's mommy?" Jimmy started crying. "Come on." The Brooklyn Newsie stopped her. 

"Spot ain't gonna let a baby stay here." he gave a little laugh.

"He lets you stay here." Dolly pushed past him. 

"SPOT!" the Brooklyn Newsie yelled. Spot came walking down the stairs and saw Dolly standing there wit a baby in her arms.

"No babies," Spot said. 

"Its Jimmy." Spot stared at Dolly then at the little boy she was holding. That boy had the same eyes as him and Fire and the same color hair as him. As he looked at him closely. The boy resembled him. "We cant let the poor boy stay out there alone."

"One week Dolly. You got one week to find him a new home or it's the streets for him. I am not gonna have some baby in my Lodging house." Dolly looked at Spot with pleading eyes. "No." Dolly nodded and headed for the stairs.

"He can stay," Spot said quietly. Dolly turned around and hugged Spot. "And we'll find his mother. Or hopefully she'll find him."

"She will. But if she gave up her son. Look Spot no matter how old or young, mothers do what's best for their children. She obviously didn't feel safe wit him there. Something is wrong. Or her illness has gotten worse. She needs help. Think about when u were kids. Tights who's dying not the tough girl act you see. Fire isn't tough. She cries, she gets hurt, she loves, her heart breaks. The girl who is being beaten and dying is the little seven year old that us to rid eon your back. Who use to wake you up on your birthday. I know some stories Spot. I know a lot of them. She's still a baby." Dolly walked away from Spot. Spot walked over to the couch and sat down.

_"Spotty Dotty wake up. I'm seven! I'm seven today!" Spot groaned and opened his eyes. "It's my birthday Spot! I lived to be another year older!" Spot sat up slowly an looked at his sister. It was a amazing she lived to be another year older. "Can you believe it! I'm getting old Spot! One day Spot I'll be old enough to get out of here! Every birthday means closer to freedom!" No that wasn't the case. Every birthday meant she survived her father but his beatings were bond to get worse._

"Yea Fire. The Newsies said they wanna celebrate at Tibby's. What time is it?" Spot said getting out of bed.

"Five!" Fire started jumping up and down on his bed.

"Five? Its early girl." Fire jumped off the bed and onto Spot's back. 

"I wanna get out before He awakes. Its my birthday I don't want any pain." Spot nodded and headed for the door, little sister on his back. "So hurry."

"I'm going. Is Holly awake?" Spot asked walking downt he stairs.

"Yea I told her I would be up at five and she said breakfast will be ready. But I got to eat fast. If he catches me eating, imagine what he'd do." Fire jumped off Spot's back as they entered the kitchen. There sat to plates of sausage, eggs, and buttered toast. Fire ran for a seat. Even though there were nine people in her family there were only eight chairs. He father refused to have her eat at the table. He even refused to let her eat. Fire dug into the food. Spot stood there. He couldn't seem to make himself eat. When Fire finished she looked at him. Spot handed her his plate. "Thank you." Fire was halfway through his plate when they herd their father coming down the stairs. Fire froze and Spot ran over to her. Spot pushed her through the door and sat at the table with the half eaten plate in front of him. Their father walked in.

"Good morning sir." Spot started at the toast.

_"Good morning son. Your up bright and early." Mr. Conlon sat down. "Why is that."_

_"Well sir I figure the earlier you start your day the more you will get done." Spot look down the table at his father._

_"Good point." Mr. Conlon waited to be served._

'Well I got o be going Sir. Good bye." Spot got up from the table and walked out of the dinning area of the kitchen. Spot ran for the front door. When he got outside he ran to the window of the kitchen. He placed a crate in front of the window and stood on it. One of the cooks opened the window. Fire climbed on the counter and out the window and onto Spot back. Spot hopped off the crate and walked towards the town. "That was close Fire."

"Yea it was. I wasn't scared though." Spot laughed a little. "What I wasn't."

"I know. Your tough." Fire nodded.

"I could take you bro."

"Oh really?" Spot let Fire off his back and they stood facing each other. "Give it your best shot." Fire swung at Spot and the punch barely fatlike tap but Spot fell to the group to please his sister. "Damn Fire you got some right hook girl." Spot stood up and Fire got onto his back again. "You know its amazing you don't get fat. I carry you everywhere."

"I'm helping u build muscle so one day you can soak anyone you want and be leader of the newsies. Maybe Brooklyn they are tough though Spot. You could handle it though. You're the strongest guy out there." Fire yawned. "I barely got any sleep since I was so excited. What are we gonna do today?"

"Sell dummy," Spot and Fire reached the rest of the Newsies

"Happy Birthday Fire!" They all greeted. Fire jumped off Spots back. Spot took her hand and walked over to get his papers from Jack. Spot handed Jack the money.

"Thank you." Spot, Jack, and Fire started off.

**** lunch time****

Fire ran into Tibby's with Spot and Jack chasing her. Mush grabbed Fire and picked her up. Fire fought against Mush's grip.

"Whoa there girlie." Mush set Fire down in the booth.

"I won!" Fire yelled as Spot and Jack came into Tibby's. "You two suck." Spot eyed Fire. "Stink. I said stink. You two stink." Spot sat down next to his sister and Jack sat across from them. Everyone in Tibby's started singing happy birthday and Bill brought out a huge cake. Fire smiled. Spot put his arm around his little sister as she blew out the candles. They cut a huge slice for Fire. "This is great." Fire said with her mouth full. 

"So Fire we all chipped in and bought you this." Race held out a silver necklace with two little charms on it in the shape of an 'F' and a 'I'. Spot put it around his sisters neck for her. 

"Thank you so much guys. This is the best present ever." Fire admired her necklace for the next half an hour. When everyone was getting up to leave Mush took fire aside. 

"Her Fire I bought you this." Mush held out a huge bag of candy to Fire. Fire took it from Mush and hugged him. "Thought maybe you could hide it in your room."

"Thanks Mush." Mush took Fire's hand and led her over to Spot. Fire showed the Mush the bag of candy.

"That's real sweet Mush." Spot took the bag from Fire. "I'll help you sneak it to your room."

"Thought she deserved it." Mush kissed Fire on the cheek and left.

The walk home for Fire and Spot was a quiet one. It was a Sunday so their dad should be home by now. Spot felt Fire's hold on his hand tightened as the neared the house. His goal for today was to keep fire out of harms way. Spot opened the door quietly and shut it. Spot didn't let go of Fire's hand. Spot and Fire made for the stairs. They herd their Father in the study. Spot looked at Fire and they both ran up the stairs. Fire took the bag of candy into her room and hid it. Spot followed and Fire locked the door. Spot sat down on Fire's bad Fire jumped on his lap. 

"So how does it feel to be seven?" Spot asked.

"Great," Fire responded. They sat there for hours talking. Talking about the future, the past, the newsies, everything. Spot missed Dinner. He told his family he wasn't hungry at all. Around midnight when Spot was tucking Fire in, someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?"

"Evan. Cleary father is looking for you." Fire looked at Spot then at the clock ad back at Spot.

"Its one past twelve Spot. My Birthday is over. I made it." Fire started to get up but Spot pushed her back down.

"Evan its her Birthday. Let her sleep. Think of something Evan." Spot walked towards the door and opened it.

"He's been drinking. He's in a really bad mood. If I didn't get Fire he said I'll get her beating." Evan looked scared. He was about twelve. Fire got out of bed and walked over to Evan. She placed her hand on his arm. "Clearly he scares me. I'm a wimp. I turn my little sister in."

"No your not Evan. He's a big fat scary man. God knows he scares me …. Sometimes." Spot smiled and shook his head. "Look my birthday is over. Let me go. At least I made it t seven." Spot looked at Fire. "Patrick one of us is gonna be beaten. Why not me. I already got the problems. Why scar another one of us. Maybe I'll be lucky and he'll finish me off tonight. There will be no more pain."

"Yea there will be a lot of pain till you die. I don't want that as your death Cleary. You got a future." Spot grabbed Fire's arm.

"Yea marry some rich dude cause he pays them to marry me. What's my other choice he disowns me and throws me out on the street and I become a whore like that girl Mandy." Fire pulled her arm away. "I wanna do this. So he never hurts you Patrick. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happen to you and I could have stopped it." Fire ran out of her room and down the stairs.

"You okay Spot?" Blink asked. 

"Yea Yea." Spot looked up at them. _"I wanna do this. So he never hurts you Patrick. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happen to you and I could have stopped it." _Spot stood up and walked over to the desk. Spot studied the sign in book. He flip threw the pages till he reached the last time Fire signed in. "Fire Ice Conlon," he whispered. "Conlon." _"I wanna do this. So he never hurts you Patrick. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happen to you and I could have stopped it." _ Spot turned towards everyone. Everyone was quiet and watching him. "Fire needs our help."


	32. chapter 29

Well Kate what do u like to do and what is ur personality like?

Okay all ready…….

Chapter 29:

"We're gonna risk our lives for Fire," Brass asked in disbelief. Dolly looked over and Brass and nodded. 

"Yeah you know your thrilled." Brass glared at Dolly. "Honey I've been living with Fire that glare is nothing. You know the Ice in he name stands for her glare." Jack put his arm around Brass and shook his head. "Spot what do you plan on doing?"

"I don't know. I haven't really dealt with Slick in awhile and this time someone's life is depending on it." Spot looked over at Books. Books gave a small smile. 

*** Fire anyone?***

A small body fell into the dresser knocking almost everything off. "Stupid Bitch! I don't know why I put up with Fire!" Fire tried to crawl to the door but Slick grabbed her and threw her into the wall. "See Fire I always win and get what I want." Fire winced as Slick hit her.

"I thought you cared for me," Fire whispered.

"Who could care for you? Your worthless Fire. Only reason I put up with you was for Jimmy. Now that I got him I don't need you." Slick Pushed Fire up against the wall and lifted her to her feet by her hair. "Aw is the poor lil' Conlon gonna cry. Thought you guys were tough. To bad your brother hates you. Otherwise I think he would be here." Slick pressed his body against Fire's. "No one cares if you die right now. I mean I could think of other things to do with you then kill you." Slick laughed. "You know I don't know how much fun my newsies have had lately. What do you think Fire? I know they have no problem with hurting you."

"One thing I don't understand. You were so mad when I was pregnant and said he wasn't yours but know you want him?" Slick slapped Fire. 

"Your questioning me?" Slick threw Fire into the bedpost. Fire felt blood dripping down her back. "Your looking a little weak Fire. What's wrong Baby? Is this not fun for you?" Slick grabbed Fire's neck. "How about I finish you off." Fire grabbed Slicks wrist but he was to strong for her. _Fire looked over at Jimmy who was on the couch. Jimmy just watched Slick and Fire, he was so innocent and Slick was gonna change that. Fire wasn't ready to leave her son but Slick didn't think so. _Fire cleared her thoughts. He was in Brooklyn now. He was safe and he had Dolly. She would be a better mother to him then Fire ever could be. Fire gave up fight Slick, she was gonna let him win. 

***Brooklyn**

"Why don't we gather Brooklyn and Manhattan and just go there?" Brass suggested. 

"Sounds like and idea," Spot said. "I mean they cant beat Brooklyn and Manhattan. We have no other choice. We'll go in the morning."

"No." everyone looked at Dolly. "We'll go now. We cant waste another second. Slick is just plain evil Who knows what kind of condition Fire is in."

"We go now." Everyone nodded at Spot and headed for the door. Spot looked over at Dolly. "Hope this is the right choice." Dolly sighed.

"I hope its not to late."


	33. chapter 30

Chapter 30:

"Looks like he's finally finish her off," One of the Queens Newsies said. 

"Finally is right. I hate that bitch. Her creams of pain is music to my ears." They all laughed.

"Well I suggest you find a new music to like because the show's about to end boys," A cold voice said from behind them. All the Queens Newsies turned to see Spot standing there in the doorway. All their eyes winded and they looked at the stairs and back at Spot.

"Low get Slick!" One yelled. A tall, broad, blonde haired newsies ran up the stairs. In a couple seconds Fire's cry of pain stopped and Slick came down the down the stairs.

"Conlon. How are you? Haven't seen you in a long time. What I do?" Slick walked over to Spot who was with Jack and a bunch of other Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies.

"My sister." Spot glared at Slick. 

"Who's your sister?" Slick asked.

"Don't play dumb with me," Spot commanded.

"The sad thing is he's not playing," Dolly said pushing herself thru the crowd.

"Dolly Girl. Miss me?" Slick took Dolly's hand and kissed it. Dolly slapped Slick.

"Don't touch me." Race put a hand on Dolly's arm and Dolly looked at him.

"Your not scared of guys anymore? That's good Dolly very good." Slick winked and turned back to Spot. "What do you want Conlon?"

"Fire." 

"No sorry cant do that."

"Why's that?"

"Well for one thing she wouldn't want to go back and second she's dead. I finished her off before you go here. Sorry little man."

"Your lying!" Dolly screamed. "She's strong. She's alive!"

"No she's not Dolly. Didn't you hear her screaming stop? I strangled her and beat her to death. You can go look but it ain't pretty." Slick smiled at Dolly.

"Fine but I'm taking Spot with me." Dolly grabbed Spots hand and they started for the stairs.

"Okay." Slick followed the two. The three of them reached Slick's bedroom and Slick pushed the door open. They didn't even have to walk into his room to see Fire. She laid there in a pool of her own blood and bruises on her neck. Dolly gasped and turned into Spot. Spot wrapped his arms around Dolly and looked at his little sister. You couldn't see her stomach rise or fall, Her eyes ere shut. She didn't even look like herself. Her right arm was bent like he's never seen an arm bent before. He say the bruises and gashes. She was paler then pale. He hair was drench in blood. "See Spot it's the way every Conlon should look." Spot glared at Slick.

"You're a dead man Slick. Give me my sisters body." Dolly loosened her grip on Spot. 

"No. See Spot I killed her now I am gonna get rid of her like I get rid of everyone I kill." Slick pushed Spot and Dolly our of his room and slammed the door.

"I said.." Slick cut Spot off.

"Forget it Spot." Slick pushed him more.

"Spot just forget it," Dolly whispered. "I don't wanna look at her again. We murdered her as much as Slick did." Spot and Dolly walked down the stairs. "She's gone." Race grabbed Dolly from Spot.

"Come on Babe." The Manhattan and Brooklyn Newsies silently left. on the walk home no one spoke. No one even looked at each other. They were all blaming themselves for Fire's brutal murder. Books came up behind Spot and put an arm around his waist. Spot looked down at Books and she rested her head against his shoulder. Spot in return put his arm around her shoulders. 


	34. chapter 31

Chapter 31: 

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A little Fire ran threw the Lodging House door. Spot close behind her. Kloppman grabbed Fire by the waist and placed her on the counter. _

"Fire now where did u put Mindy's present?" Spot asked.

"Up my ass and around the corner." Fire crossed her arms. Spot walked over to Fire and grabbed her arm.

'What have I told you about using that language. Now where is it?" fire stared at Spot.

"I don't like Mindy."

"I don't care."

"She more important you to then me."

'No one is and you know that. Mindy is just my girlfriend."

"Your to little."

"Oh look who's talking Miss 'I Love Mush Meyers'"

"Shhhhhhhhhh."

'Come on."

"If I tell you then you'll get it and leave me to go hang out with Mindy."

"I'll be back. Its her birthday."

"Upstairs under Mush's pillow." Spot kissed Fire on the cheek and ran upstairs. "And now its all about Mindy. She's a little whore."

"Who is?" Mush asked coming in from the kitchen and handing Fire a cookie.

"Me." Fire laughed and Mush slightly hit the back of her head.

"You're a goof." Mush hopped on to the counter. "Who's a little whore?"

"Mindy," Fiore whispered.

"Don't like her?" Mush asked stuffing the cookie in his mouth.

"She takes Spot away from me." Fire sighed. Spot ran down the stairs and out the door with out saying good bye to Fire. Fire frowned and ran to the window. The open and Spot came in and picked Fire up. 

"Bye. Your gonna spend the night here okay. Ummmmmmm. Shit. Oh yeah. Dad is gone so don't worry about a beating tomorrow. Well you'll probably still get one but not as bad as if he knew you weren't home. I should be back by eleven. You better be up in bed by then. No poker tonight. No more junk food. Eat dinner then you better read." Spot put Fire down and left. Fire looked back at Mush and he smiled.

***** eleven thirty*****

Spot walked up the stairs and into the bunkroom. A couple of the guy were still up playing poker. He walked over to where Fire was sleeping and sat down next to her. Fire turned over and looked at him.

"You woke me up Fart Face." Spot shook his head and laid down next to his sister. She snuggled into him. "Spot."

"Yea?" Spot looked down at his sister.

"You and me gonna be together forever?" Fire asked.

"Yea."

"You gonna never leave me?"

"Never."

"Protect me forever?"

"Forever."

"I love you Spot."

"I love you too Fire."

"Spot?"

"What?"

"Promise me that if I die before you that you will be by my side. I don't wanna die without you there."

"Your to young to think about that stuff."

"No Gadget was my age and he died a month ago."

"I promise Fire."

"And make sure that it isn't a murder, just sickness or something like that."

"I'm not gonad let anyone lay a finger on you."

"Just him."

"Yea just him."

"I'm scared Spot."

"About what?"

"Life."

"He's gonna kill I know it."

"Fire…"

"You know it to. Just be there when I die."

"I'm not gonna let you die. You'll get out of there. You'll live to be old and gray." Spot pulled Fire closer. "Marry Mush," Spot whispered.

"Yea yea yea. Night Ugly." 

"Night pain." Spot kissed the top of his sisters head.

Spot sat on his bed his head in his hands. Someone knocked at his door. "Come in." Books walked in and sat down next to him. "I broke the promise I made her. I promised her I would be by her side when she died."

"Aw. Spot you did the best you could."

"No I didn't. I wasn't even gonna go and try. Who I am Books. Fire and I use to be so close. Now we hate each other. I never knew it was possible to hate her." Spot stood up and walked over to the dresser. 

"Spot people change. I mean its not normal for brothers and sisters never to fight. It was just a stage you were going threw. She knows you love her." Books look at Spot In the mirror.

"That's the thing Books. She doesn't because I'm not even sure if I loved her. Now I'll never know." Spot slammed his fist down on the dresser. What Books didn't know is that the toughest newsie in all of new York was holding back tears.

**** Where Slick at … Queens****

Slick walked into his room but Fire's body wasn't lying on the floor anymore. There was a trail of blood leading over to his night table and the bathroom. Slick walked slowly over to the night table and checked the draw. His gun was gone. Slick looked towards the bathroom door and is creaked open. A very bloody figure came forward.

"I killed you. I did. I couldn't see a rise and fall. Even Spot and Dolly thought you were dead. I mean no one could survive what I did to you. No one. Your dead." Slick watched as Fire pointed the gun at him. "Fire…"

"You forgot one thing Slick. I'm a Conlon. We don't give up that easily." Fire moved closer to Slick. "Slick my Dad beat every fucking day of my life till I was eight. Now I was eight and he was what like 50 times stronger then me. Now I've gotten older and stronger. Its harder to kill me. Yea I'll admit you came very close. But not close enough. I passed out. Yes Slick I am in so much pain. But I am gonna spare you pain and just kill you. I'm letting you get off easy."

"No. Your just taking you anger out on me. You should really be doing this to your dad. Your mad at you dad not at me."

"See If I was taking out all my anger on you from the pain my dad caused me. I wouldn't just kill you. I'd make you cry bloody murder. I would be so unmerciful to you. I lost my virginity at eight. My dad's friends rapped me at eight. No eight year old is suppose to even know what rape means. Well I learned. I also learned that no one is allowed to treat me like crap. So good bye Slick." Slick's eyed widened as Fire pulled the trigger. Fire gulped. "Shit." Fire whispered. "What the fuck you do Fire?" Fire herd people running up the stairs and she ran to the window. Fire raced down the latter.


	35. chapter 32

Chapter 32:

"Oh God…." Fire held onto the pile of crates for balance. Fire took a deep breath to stop from screaming out in pain. Fire bit her lower lip so hard she felt blood seep into her mouth. Fire look in the direction she had run, her own blood was trailing her. Not one place in her body wasn't feeling pain. "What the fuck am I gonna do?" Fire whispered. Fire slid down the brick wall, leaving fresh blood on it. "This is when I could really use a brother or one of my newsies." Fire laid down on the dirt ground, way back in the alley. "I love how I realize that now…… No I don't need them. I never needed them. Well I did need Spot after all my beatings and luckily Jack was there when I go stuck in the tree and Mush was there to get me out of the way of the run away carriage and Blink was there when I stole from that vendor and the cops were after me and Race was there when I saw Mush and his first girlfriend kiss …. That's the past. I don't need them anymore. I am just gonna lye her and I guess bleed to death."

***** Streets of Manhattan*****

"Hey What do you say to Lunch at Annie's today?" Jack asked. "I mean come on we go to Tibby's all the time. Annie's is good to. You two love it there."

"I'm not in the mood for Annie's Jack," Race said looking at the ground. "That's were I took Fire after a heartbreak scene and where she met her second crush. I bet he still works there since he's Annie's son."

"Yea Jack, don't you remember Rodger Cleam?" Blink asked with a smile.

"Who could forget. Also since Mush seemed kinda upset that he wasn't the only man in her life. I remember when Rodger walked into the Manhattan Lodging House looking for Fire. Those two were cute.

_A boy about seven walked into the Lodging House. He seemed intimidated by all the Manhattan Newsies who were now staring at him. He had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked around the room. A Newsies wearing a cowboy hat came forward._

"Hey boy what you want?" The cowboy asked.

"I'm looking for Fire Ice Conlon. I'm Rodger Cleam." Rodger held out his hand for the cowboy to shake.

"The names Kelly, Jack Kelly, But you can call me Cowboy." Jack spit into his hand and shook with Rodger. "A newsies thing." Fire came running down the stairs.

"Hey Rodger. Sorry you had to deal with them. They are just a bunch of Newsies with no brains. Come on lets go before my brother comes down the stairs." Fire grabbed Rodger's hand and took off for the door but not before she herd Spot's voice.

"Hold it!" Spot walked through the crowd to the two. "Rodger, you two are what seven. So listen here. Wait ten more years then come back and try for my sister. Bye Rodger." Spot broke Fire and Rodger's hand hold and smirked.

"Spot No. Stop. I hate when you try to control my life." Fire took Rodger's hand again. "I'll be back later." 

"Fire your seven." Spot grabbed Fire's shoulder. "Your to young. Listen to me Fire." Fire looked at Rodger then back at Spot and then back at Rodger.

"Sorry Rodger. We cans till hang out sometimes." Rodger nodded and left. "You better buy me something really good to eat." Spot laughed and picked Fire up. "Put me down!"

Race, Jack, and Blink sat down on a bench. Race smiled and jumped onto Jack and Blink's laps. "I love you guys," he said in a fake crying voice. "I am just so happy we are friends."

"Get off me!" They both yelled.

*****Brooklyn******

"A game of poker anyone?" Books asked walking into the lobby.

"No I'd rather stuff my face with all the cookies." Loons pointed to the plates full of cookies. "Medda sent them over. There are all different kinds. She thought we need so cheering up. Why don't you take some up to Spot." Loons handed a plate to Books.

"I've talked to him enough. Why don't you." Loons nodded and headed up the stairs. Loons knocked on Spot's door.

"Who is it?" Spot spoke from the other side of the door.

"Your fav…" Spot cute Loons off.

"Come in Loons," Spot said. Loons opened the door.

"Cookies anyone?" Loons placed them on the bed and started for the door.

"Loons?" Loons turned around. "Am I a mean guy? I mean do I scare you sometimes?" Loons walked back over to the bed and sat down on the other side of the plate.

"Do u mind?" Spot shook his head and Loons picked up a cookie. Spot started eating one too. "Spot you're the most feared and respected Newsie in New York. Yea I'm sure that part of the respect comes from fear. Yes Spot I do fear you sometimes. But who doesn't fear anyone at a time. It just so happens that You scare me. Your temper can get out of control and you can be very violent. But I've learned to live with it ad it doesn't scare me that much anymore. I know for a fact that you scare everyone down in that lobby right now. No one has ever seen you loose a fight, back down, cry, show emotion. There are only two people who would stand up to you. One of them is Books. She dated you and loved you. She saw you for who you were since you loved her too. The other person is Fire. Fire wasn't scared of you but scared of loosing you probably. Fire did what she wanted to do and you couldn't stop her. Spot your know by some people to be evil, inhuman, cruel. If I were you I would hate that and wanna change." Loons grabbed another cookie and stood up. "Hope I answered your question."

"Yea better then I expected." Loons smiled at Spot and left the room.


	36. chapter 33

Chapter 33:

"Wake up." Someone shook Fire. "Wake up. Your alive. Keep your eyes open. Wake up." The guy shook Fire again. "Come on Miss. Wake up." Fire opened her eyes weakly and stared at the boy. "Thank God. Miss where can I take you. You need help."

"Who are you?" Fire asked.

"Shamus Conlon and this guy over here is my brother Kyle Conlon. We saw blood, a lot of blood and followed it to here. Why you all the way back here Miss. If only James was here. He's practicing to be a doctor." Shamus lifted Fires head up. "Just keep your eyes open Miss." Fire looked into Shamus eyes and then Kyle's. They had the same eyes. "Kyle come here and help me." Kyle walked over and Fire gasped. "Did I hurt you Miss?"

"No and please stop calling me Miss. Fire is fine." Shamus smirked at Fire and nodded.

"You have no strength at all. Who ever done this to you was really gonna kill you. it's a miracle you survived. Only seen one other girl as strong as you before in my life." Shamus turned towards Kyle. "Rip off your sleeves Kyle." Kyle did as he was told and Shamus ripped off his own. After about fifteen minutes Fire was wrapped as best and could be done. Fire kept dozing off but they woke her up once they noticed.

"Fire could you tell us where you live? Your family must be worried by now." Kyle said as Shamus picked her up.

"I don't have a family. I have no where to go." Shamus bit his lip and looked at Kyle. 

"If only Dad wasn't such a bastard. He'll kill her before we even get a chance to walk threw the front door." Fire stared to doze off and Kyle shook her.

"You must stay awake. If you fall asleep no telling if we will ever wake you up again." Kyle really looked at Fore for the first time. Through all the blood and bruises on her face and her hair all messed. He saw a beautiful girl a girl that kinda looked like his sister but grown up. "Now Fire there must some place for you to go." 

"Brooklyn Newsboy Lodging House. How far is that?" Fire asked.

"Three blocks. Want us to ….. Fire." Shamus shook Fire but her eyes wouldn't open. "Fire!"

"Brooklyn Lodging House. I'll run ahead and tell them. Move as fats as you can Shamus." Kyle ran out of the ally and down the street.

***Lodging house***

Everyone turned their head when Kyle came running in. Jack stood up. "Now this isn't my Lodging House but the head of the gang is upstairs and no one can talk to him. But who the hell are you?"

"Do you know a Fire?" Kyle asked and before he knew it Mush grabbed his collar.

"What do you know about Fire?" Mush asked in a deep voice staring into Kyle's eyes. Loons came up behind Mush and tried to loosen the grip.

"He could be good." She said while struggling.

"My brother is bringing her. She's hurt badly." Mush let go of Kyle.

"Sorry," Mush apologized. "Just last we herd she was dead."

"I understand. I mean if someone came into my house asking if I know Patrick or Cleary Conlon after they have been missing for six years. My first instinct would be that that guy that walked through the doors did something to them." Everyone looked at each other.

"Yea. Where is Fire?" Spot asked from the stairs. Kyle looked at Spot. 

"Right here." Shamus said walking thru the door. Spot walked over and took Fire from Shamus arms. "Good-bye."

"Spot.." Spot cut Books off with a look. "Thank you for bringing her to us. Good-bye.. Umm."

"Shamus."

"Kyle."

"Good-bye Shamus and Kyle. I'm sorry about Spot he's just really worried and upset." The two guys nodded and left. 


	37. chapter 34

Chapter 34:

****One Month Later****

"For a whole month Fire wont speak to me and barely looks at me. I haven't herd her talk in a month. Does she talk to you guys?" Spot said while searching for the poker cards.

"Nope. I think she only talks to Jimmy. But come on she had a near death experience. You can't expect Fire to bounce back like it was nothing." Dolly handed the cards to Spot with a smile.

"But that's the thing. She does bounce back. She use to all the time when she was little. I don't get it." Spot at down and started dealing out the cards. 

"Because she had her big brother," Loons added in.

"I'm here now." Spot studied his cards.

"No. Spot Conlon the leader of the Brooklyn newsies is here not Spot Conlon big brother of Fire Ice Conlon," Books said sitting down on a bed. 

"Same thing," Spot said turning to face the girls.

"No. Its very different. Your two different people. I mean think about when you Fire were little and then think about now." Spot turned back towards his cards.

"Its not different Books." Fire walked into the room. Her bruises were gone but all her wounds were scaring. She had a limp in her right leg and her ribs were still broken. "You wanna play Fire?" Fire didn't look at Spot but walked across the room and out the window. Spot stood up and threw his cards down. "I've had enough of this." He started for the window but Blink stood in front of him.

"What are you gonna do beat her till she starts talking? Yell at her? You cant make her talk. She'll talk when she's ready to." Spot pushed Blink out of the way and climbed out the window. Spot walked up the stairs to the roof. 

"Fire what the hell is going on?" Spot sat next to Fire. "Answer me damn it. When you were little you got beaten all the time and u bounced back. You acted like nothing ever happened. Why is this different?" Fire looked at Spot.

"You really don't know do?" Fore whispered. "You really are that stupid?"

"If this is about me being a better brother. You got to be a better sister before that happens." Fire stood and started away from Spot.

"I can't believe you. You just throw away everything good in your life Spot. You take what you have for grandaunt. I know you have Sweet Tart right now and you care for her. But you lost Books. Books was really the only person who could put up with you. You loved her and you just threw her away. She's not always gonna be there Spot and I think you think she is. She's gonna find someone new. Six fucking years ago. You ran away. Why the hell did you run away? I was the one being beaten and raped, not you. Did run so you wouldn't have to sit in your room and hear me scream. All you had to do was listen you didn't have to deal with the pain. You're the leader of Brooklyn and you got a bunch of people who respect you. I got no one, not even my own brother. I blame you for this. For all this pain Slick caused me. Because you were to worried about you reputation to let me stay in Brooklyn. Just say it Spot. Admit it." Spot looked up from the floor.

"I was. Your right. I was worried you ruin my reputation. So I guess you really do hate me." Spot stood up.

"From now on Spot its leader and newsies. I'm just Fire Ice. I'm not a Conlon and I never was. You were my only connection to that family. You ruined that connection when you left me. You ruined me." Spot look at his little sister. She had grown up and he had to realize that. She had changed for the worse, but was it really his fault? Spot walked away but turned when he reached the ladder.

"You gonna go all quiet again?" Spot asked.

"I speak when I need to speak and look at people when I need to look at them. The only person that matters to me is Jimmy." Spot nodded and headed down the ladder. "I think," Fire whispered.


	38. chapter 35

Chapter 35:

***one week later***

"Okay Sweet Tart is coming over. All of you be on your best behavior," Spot warned. 

"Well shouldn't she get to know us for who we really are?" One of the newsies asked and Spot hit him on the back of the head. 

"Your gonna respect the girl, not like you respect these girls here." Someone knocked on the door and Spot walked out of the bunkroom

"We have girls here?" Fire threw a pillow at the newsies and continued in her game of poker. "I didn't know a girl could throw like that."

"Oh shut up Fish!" Dolly yelled from where she was sitting with Race. Fish turned to Dolly and gave an innocent smile.

"Now Dolly you just go back to sucking face with Race and be quiet." Dolly stood up from Races lap and Fire gave a little laugh. "uh-oh. Remember what Spot said."

"Fuck Spot." Dolly tackled Fish. The two started wrestling. After a while most of the room was wrestling. Someone cleared their throat from the doorway and everyone stopped.

"Sweet Tart these are my newsies and Manhattan Newsies." Spot glared at all of them and most of the Brooklyn Newsies looked away.

"Hello." Sweet Tart had light brown hair with bangs. Her hair was about medium length and she had violet blue eyes. She looked about 5'8.

"You play poker?" Fire asked from the poker circle in the middle of the floor.

"Not to good." Sweet Tart gave a little laugh.

"That's alright. None of these boys play that good either." All the guys sitting around Fire threw some of their chips at her. Mush who was right next to Fire elbowed her lightly in the side. 

"I think Sweet Tart and I will sit this one out." Spot started to walked away.

"I believe I invited Sweet Tart to play not you. I also believe the girl can speak for herself." Spot turned around and glared at Fire. "Spot I got the name Ice for a reason. You mess with the Fire part to?"

"Fire Ice I need to talk to you." Fire didn't budge. "Now!"

"I'm playing poker. Maybe if you ask nicely. Add a please." Before Fire knew it she was being pulled up by the collar of her shirt. "Get the fuck off me Spot! Get you fucking hands off me! Your such a Fucking Bastard!" Everyone herd Fire yelling and cursing and the slamming of Spot door.

"So Sweet Tart wanna play?" Books asked.

***In Spot's Room***

"What the hell was that out there? I'm you leader! You show respect! That's what you wanted wasn't it?! If you don't start showing respect I'll have to kick you out!" Fire winced when Spot put his hand up to hit her. Spot looked at his hand and lowered it. "Your driving me crazy Fire! Your gonna be the reason my leadership is gonna end! Respect! You don't take this seriously! I'm your leader!"

"Your kinda scrawny for a leader." Fire smiled and Spot made his hands into fist. "I mean leaders should be big and tough. Not you." Spot stepped away from Fire and sat on the window.

"I don't get you. Why cant you be normal. Why do you always have to be a pain in my ass. You were always one. When you were little and now. Your older grow up. You ruined my life Fire. I never got to be a kid because I was always looking after you. Why couldn't you just have left me alone. I would have left that house hold a lot earlier then I did. I had to stay in that crappy household for you!"

"You think I wanted to stay there?! Crappy for you?! What was the worst they ever did to you?! Oh wait they spoiled you with gifts all the time! You could have left whenever! It would have been better! If I ruined you life so much, why did you stay around?! You're a bastard!" Spot walked over to Fire and slapped her across the face. "Your just like him!" Spot slapped Fire again.

"You don't know anything Fire! If I had left you would have died! I saved you fucking life! This is how you repay me! Father was right! All your gonna grow up to be is a dirty little whore! I can't believe I thought otherwise at one time! Your nothing!"

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! You should have left! Then I wouldn't have had to put up with all this crap! I fucking hate you!" Fire stood up and punched Spot in the right eye. Spot turned towards Fire and punched her in the stomach. Fire bent over in pain.

"Don't even try!"

"Who are you?" Fire whispered.

"What do you mean?" Spot asked.

"Your him." Spot looked at Fire who was bent over in pain. Pain he had caused her. She had hand marks on both sides of her face. "Your not Spot Conlon Leader Of Brooklyn Newsies. Your Patrick Conlon son of Jeffery Conlon. You are him." Spot looked in the mirror then back at his little sister. "Or maybe its just me."

"Yeah it has to you. I'm not him. I don't have his temper. I am not him!" Spot stormed out of the room and into the bunkroom. 

"What you do? You look like you've done something more then awful. Like you've done the worse thing ever." Books walked towards the door. "What you do?" Spot put his hand around Sweet Tarts waist.

"I gave her what she deserved." Fire came into the room. A tiny bit of blood was running from the corner of her mouth. Dolly walked over to Spot.

"Go to hell." Dolly slapped Spot across the face and Race ran over and stood between her and him. 

"Your own sister. You protected her from this." Race looked at Spot in disgust and walked away with Dolly.

"Come on Sweet Tart. Lets go up to the roof. I gotta think." Sweet Tart nodded and followed Spot to the window. Spot turned around and looked back at Fire. Fire looked at hi. He could tell hurt was in her eyes. Then he saw a tear fall. He had made the tough little Fire cry. Not from physical pain but from pain much deeper down. One that would take longer to heel.


	39. chapter 36

Chapter 36:

"Spot, why would you hit your newsies? A girl one to." Sweet Tart wrapped her arms around Spots waist and kissed him lightly.

"She deserved it. She was mouthing off to me and telling me I was like my father. I am not like him. He was a terrible man. He was awful. He use to…. And I don't….." Spot sighed and wrapped his arms around Sweet Tart. "She's not just a Newsies."

"Did you use to date her?" Sweet Tart asked looking up into Spot's eyes.

"No. She's my baby sister. She wants no one to know though. I mean everyone knows but she has gotten rid of Conlon when she introduces herself. She wants nothing to do with me. It makes me so mad Sweet Tart. I mean spent eight years of my life watching her, protecting her, loving her. I took such good care of her. You came on a crappy night. Sorry Sweets." Spot kissed Sweet Tart. Sweet Tart pulled away.

"Only eight years. She looked around fifteen."

"She's fourteen."

"So the other six years?"

"Eight years that's all your getting." Spot kissed Sweet Tart again.

**** Girls Bunk Room****

Mush opened the door to the girls bunk room and spotted Fire sitting on her bed. "You okay Fire?" Mush asked resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Peachy. Am I just someone everyone likes to beat up on. Mush I've been beaten my whole life and my life is running out. Is it ever gonna stop? Or will I be beat till my last day which could come any day now. I want it to stop Mush. I can't take it any more. Especially not him. He's the last person I though would ever. What's next with him. Is he gonna get his friends to rape me. He told me that Father was right. All I am is a dirty little whore. I am. That's what my brother thinks of me. I hate him!" Mush wrapped his arms around Fire and rested his chin on the top of Fire's head. Fire cried silently into Mush's chest. "I'm suppose to be tough. I was tough when my dad beat me and when slick beat me. But now I feel like a little kid. I just can't…."

"Shhhhhhhhhh. It's okay to cry Fire. Your human. The one person who always protected you just totally betrayed you." Fire broke away from Mush and looked at him.

"I deserved it. I've always deserved it. Every hit I got. I dese…." Mush put his hand over Fire's mouth.

"That's bull shit. You never deserved anything bad that happen to you. You were such a great little girl. You still are. I know you are Fire. You still have so much anger inside of you though. Let it go Fire. Everyone out there loves you." Mush pulled his hand away from Fire. Mush ran his finger along the side of Fire's face and Fire looked at him. Mush kissed her lightly then stared into her eyes. "I love you." Mush kissed Fire again but this time more passionately and it didn't just stop there. 


	40. chapter 37

Chapter 37:

"Oh shit," Mush whispered. "This is wrong Fire. I mean your Spots little sister. Your … I can't believe I just …. Oh my God." Mush got dressed quickly. Fire sat there staring at him not knowing what to say. "Fire we can't tell anyone."

"You embarrassed." Fire asked grabbing for her shirt.

"Yes and No. Mostly I don't want the shit beaten out of me by Spot." Mush started to button his shirt.

"Yes. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing except… Nothing."

"What?"

"Well your easy Fire. I look desperate. Your also a little girl. Plus your brother will kill me."

"No he wont. I am newsie not his sister."

"Oh give it up Fire. You're his sister."

"Let me get this straight Mush. You just used me."

"No."

"Yes you did. You slept with me and now its gonna take us no where."

"Your not the kinda girl I wanna have a relationship Fire. Your not the kinda of girl any guy would want to have a relationship with."

"You used me."

"No I wasn't thinking."

"You said you loved me."

"I do as a… well not in the way you thought I meant."

"What is this everyone hate Fire day. First Spot and now you. The two guys I looked up to most."

"Fire you have to be use to situations like this. Sex no relationship."

"Get out."

"Fire."

"Get out. I wont tell anyone. Just get out Mush."

"Your over reacting."

"Get out."

"You're a slut Fire and you know it."

"Get out!" Mush slammed the door behind him. Fire sat there for a good ten minutes before there was knock at the door. "who is it?"

"Dolly."

"Get a life." Dolly opened the door and walked in. "What you want oh great innocent one?"

"My friend." Dolly sat down next to Fire.

"She left like an hour ago. Sorry." Fire lied back down.

"That ruins my night. I wanted tot talk to her about something really important like family." Fire rolled her eyes and turned away from Dolly. "You see I just found one of my older brothers recently. I didn't know him that well when I lost him but I still loved him. It amazes me how your love for you family can never be broken no matter what. I mean I knew him for what two, three years. He is still very important to me. I wouldn't change anything about Blink. He's a great older brother. Since I'm his little sister I get on his nerves and He gets on mine. That's only normal and we both know that. Sometimes though he does bug me so much to where I wish I never found him. Then I think about how stupid that thought is and just laugh it off. I mean my brother never ditched me. Well he did. He ran out when he was three or four. He was just a kid. He didn't know any better. Spot was just a kid too Fire. As much as I want him to burn in hell for hitting you, I have to say you need him. We all need family. He's the only blood you got that will stand there and die for you. They say Blood is thicker then water. I don't believe that is all true. I mean if Spot was adopted he would have still loved you as much as he did. Love. You still love your brother and that's what your so angry about. After him ditching you, you wanted to hate him but you couldn't. Because you know he was just a kid. He didn't know what he was doing. He was eleven. He doesn't know how to act around you Fire. Give the poor boy a break. He wants to be a good a brother, your just not allowing him to be. You came in hating. He was all excited that his little sister was back." Dolly stood up and looked down at Fire.

"He's my father."

"No he's acting like your father. You pushed Spot a little to far I guess."

"So its my fault?"

"No. Not exactly."

"I get it Dolly. Can I sleep now. I had a busy day."

"As you wish Fire." Dolly walked to the door and looked at Fire. "Don't regret what you do." Dolly shut the door quietly behind her. Race was sitting in the hallway and Dolly smiled at him. "Scare she might hurt me?"

"Kill you." Race stood up and took Dolly's hand. "How it go."

"I can't even get through to her. She's to far gone in hatred. I think I've just retired." Race kissed Dolly's cheek


	41. chapter 38

Chapter 38:

***One Week later***

"Girls hurry the fuck up!" Spot yelled up the stairs. "Do you want your boyfriends to wait?! Anyway if your trying to look good we'll be waiting here for days!" The five girls walked down the stairs. Spot looked at each of them but his eyes stopped on Books. Her long blonde hair was down it was slightly curly. Her blue eyes seemed to be sparkling more then they had sparkled ever since she dumped him. Her tan was still there. Her dress was a pale blue and very fitted. 

"The only reason your in a bad mood s because your little girlfriend couldn't show up. Those damn family parties." Spot turned away from Books and looked at Fire.

"At least I had someone to ask Fire. Where's your date??" Spot raised an eyebrow and Fire rolled her eyes.

"But I'm not in a bad mood because of it. Anyway I had people to ask. I just chose not to ask." Fire walked over to Spot and patted his cheek. "There there Spotty dear. I'm sure Sweet Tart didn't use the family party as an excuse not to see you and cheat on you." 

"Oh Fire you just crack me up. Look I'm laughing. Ha ha ha…… ha. It amazes me Fire. Tonight you look like a girl and actually a pretty one to. Your not just one of the guys." Spot smiled and walked out the door. Fire shook her head and laughed a little. Dolly came up behind Fire and patted her shoulder.

"You know if I didn't know you two, I would think your brother and sister." Dolly didn't even look at Fire but just kept walking. 

"Come on Tough girl get a move on. I do wanna see my guy tonight." Loons grabbed Fire's arm and started pulling her. "Spot!" Spot stopped walking and waited for Loons and Fire to catch up. "I got a question."

"Loons for the last time there are no people inside your head." Loons looked at Spot and Spot smirked.

"Jack ass. No but seriously Spot I got a question. Does this Fire thing come with a mute button?" Fire hit Loons on the back of the head. 

***Medda's***

Loons finally let go of Fire's arm when she spotted Blink. Fire made her way over to the table. _Oh great I got to sit with these three happy couples all night long. They are way to happy all the time. It's just gross. Oh and look my favorite person Mush. Wahoo. Then I got big brother Spot. This is gonna be looooooooong night. _Fire thought as she sat down. _Wait Books has no one. Yes she does. Damn. Scott is coming soon. Damn! _Fire rested both her elbows on the table and looked at Mush. _Why did I fall for the one guy I will never have? I could have practically any guy and I have to go for the one that wants nothing to with me. Even after he used me I can't get over him. Aaahhhh Stop Fire! _Fire looked away from Mush when he looked up at her. Mush frowned a little and went back to playing with the napkin. 

Books looked over at Spot when she felt him staring a her. Books smiled and smiled Spot smiled back. "Books!" Books turned around and saw Scott standing there.

"Scott!" Books jumped up and hugged him. Scott leaned over and kissed her. When they finally broke away Books introduced him to everyone. "I am so happy you all get to meet him." Books said sitting down. Scott placed his hand over Books. Books looked at him and smiled. "You are all gonna get along great." Books kissed Scott's cheek.

"Books has told me so much about all of you. I feel like I've know you all forever." Spot glared at Scott and turned away. 

"Spot," Books said rather quietly. Spot turned back to books. "I though as my leader you had a right to know in advance. In one week exactly Scott and I are gonna be moving in together. You see all we are planning on getting married. Scott has asked me to move in with him ad I said yes." Spot pushed back his chair and got up. Fire grabbed his arm and looked up at him. Spot looked down at Fire and pulled his arm away. Spot made his way through the crowd. Fire looked at Books.

"Have a nice life." Fire pushed her chair back and disappeared into the crowd. "Mark have you seen Spot?!" Fire yelled over the noise by the bar. Mark motioned towards the front entrance. "Thanks!" Fire moved as quickly as she could through the crowd. She finally made it outside and saw spot walking down the street. "Spot!" Fire started running after him. She finally caught up to him and he looked at her.

"What you want?" Spot asked coldly.

"You okay?" Fire asked.

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Spot kicked a rock in front of him. "I mean I have a girlfriend and Books and I are over. We've been over for awhile…. "

"You love her. The great Spot Conlon. The biggest player out there. The toughest newsies all around. You found the one girl that you love. She controls part of you. Your heart. You'd do anything to make her happy." Spot looked down at Fire.

"When did you become so smart?" Spot asked.

"Like five minutes ago." Fire grabbed the beer bottle from Spot and tossed it in an alley. "Please don't tell me you weren't gonna head to a pub and get drunk and puke it all up and have a huge hang over tomorrow."

"No that was the plan. Do I have to change that plan?" Fire grabbed Spots arm and started dragging him back towards Medda's . "What are you doing?"

"Your gonna get your ass back in there and tell Books how you feel or your gonna loose her forever and I'm not gonna let that happen." Spot started pulling against Fire.

"No way. I am not. She loves Scott." Fire pulled Spot again.

"No she doesn't. She loves you."

"She loves Scott. I am not gonna go make a dork out of myself."

"As your little sister I want to see you happy." Spot stopped pulling and looked at Fire. "So go in there and be Spot Conlon big brother of me and get your girl back." Spot smiled at Fire and walked through the doors. Fire followed Spot back to the table.

"Books I gotta tell you something." Books turned away from Scott and looked at Spot. "I…. I.." Spot looked over at Fire and she nodded. "I love you." Books took her hand away from Scott. "I really miss you Books. Its not the same. I need you in my life Books. I want you to be my wife." Fire gasped. She hadn't expected that one and by the looks on everyone faces either did they. Books stood up walked over to Spot. "Please Books. I can't live another day with out. Marry me?" Books looked into Spots eyes and smiled.

"Yes." Spot smiled and hugged her. "I love you," Books whispered.


	42. chapter 39

Chapter 39:

***One month later***

"Fire what are you doing in there? Your gonna be late for your doctor's appointment." Dolly Yelled threw the bathroom door. "Other people have to use the bathroom too. Fire! Your late!"

_Your late, your late, your late _echoed through Fire mind. Fire splashed cold water on her face and looked in the mirror. _Your late, your late, your late._ Fire walked to the door slowly and twisted the knob. The sweat from her hands wet the knob and Fire opened the door.

"Finally. You don't look so good. But move I got to pee." Dolly walked into the bathroom. Fire wiped the sweat from her forehead and walked down the stairs into the lobby.

"You feeling okay Fire?" Books asked from Spot's lap. Fire nodded. Spot motioned for Books to get off his lap and she did. Spot walked over to Fire.

"Fire?" Spot whispered and she looked over at him. "You don't look good at all."

"I'm fine," Fire said through her teeth. "Just leave me the fuck alone." Spot backed away.

"I thought we were getting along." Spot turned to walk away.

"You thought wrong." with that Fire slammed the door shut.

***Doctors***

"Dr. Peterson its got to be lying." Fire said walking to the door.

"I'm afraid not miss Conlon." The doctor opened the file and showed it to Fire. "See doesn't everything here add up."

"But I'm not ready. Maybe in a couple years I'll be ready but not now. I can't be. It cant add up. I'm to young. I don't have a good life. I… Dr." Fire walked out the door and the Doctored followed.

"Just say it Fire and I'll get rid of that for you." Fire stared at the doctor. "If your really not ready."

"Kill it?" Fire asked.

"Yes Fire. Its done a lot. For girls in your situation. Or you can find the father and tell him and start a life together. Maybe you would be better off with an abortion." The Doctor walked over to the desk. "Stacy please file this."

"An abortion. I need to think about that. I'll get back to you." Dr. Peterson nodded and walked away. 

"Miss Conlon you must really think about this. it's a huge choice. I've herd those girls screaming and crying in pain. Some of them come out here crying not believing what they did. Do you got another one at home?" Stacy asked looking at Fire's files.

"Yes Stacy I do. Why?" Fire leaned against the counter.

"Do you love him? Do you regret having him? Where's his father?" Stacy stood up and walked over to the filing cabinet. "Think miss Conlon about how wonderful you little boy is." Fire nodded and walked away and out the door.

***Manhattan Lodging House***

"Raise you two," Race said taking the cigar out of his mouth. Fire walked into the bunkroom silently. Spot looked over at his little sister. She looked up at him and gave a weak smirk. Spot walked over to him.

"Look Spot about before." Spot put his hand over her mouth. 

"Lets talk privately." Spot grabbed Fire's shirt and pulled her into Kloppman's office. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." Fire responded jumping onto the desk. "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. Give me a break I'm allowed not to look well sometimes. Remember I am dying!" Fire took a cigarette out and lit it. "Okay?" Spot looked at Fire and then walked out the door. Kloppman walked in soon after.

"Smoking in my office. Hmmmmm Fire. So how many months?" Fire looked up at Kloppman quickly. "When the baby coming?"

"How did you know?" Fire asked standing up. 

"I've known you since you were a little girl. I can tell when something is up. I always could. Your like a daughter to me." Kloppman put his arm around Fire. "Is it Mush's?"

"How….?" 

"I overheard Mush telling the other guys. Guys don't keep those things a secret Fire. Is it?" Fire looked up at Kloppman.

"Its…."


	43. chapter 40

Chapter 40:

***2 weeks later***

"You have to tell him Fire. He deservers to know." Kloppman handed Fire a glass of water. "Fire he needs to know. This isn't fair to him."

"Kloppman I might get an abortion in two weeks. My next doctor's appointment. I don't want to tell him incase I decide on it." Fire sat down at the table and put her had down. "I can't have another one."

"An abortion?" Kloppman whispered. "Fire…" Fire looked at Kloppman.

"I'm dying Kloppy. That's not fair to the kid. I mean in the next three years I will die. Then where does my kid go?" Fire took a sip of the water.

"With it's dad." Fire dropped the glass of water and the glass shattered. "You okay Fire?"

"Shit! I piece of glass is in my arm. Fuck!" Kloppman took Fire's arm. 

"Its pretty deep Fire. Come on the Sick room's got all the stuff. Come on Fire." Fire stood up and walked up tot the sickroom.

"You okay?" Jack asked walking out of the bunkroom combing his hair. "Shit Fire what you do?" Jack followed Fire into the sickroom. Kloppman walked in a minute later.

"The doctor called." Fire turned her head away from Kloppman. 

***3 hours later***

"Fire can you get Jimmy to stop crying? We are trying to have a poker night here. We don't need a baby." Spot turned back to the game.

"I'm trying. I've tried everything. He wont stop." Fire bounced Jimmy up and down. "Come go to sleep for mommy. Please Jimmy." Spot threw his cards down and walked over to Fire. Spot took Jimmy from Fire.

"You really need a man in your life. Its obvious he wants a father." Spot tried for for ten minutes to clam Jimmy down but it didn't work.

"So now what does this make you?" Fire took Jimmy back from Spot. Mush got up from where he was sitting on his bed and took Jimmy. "What are you doing?"

"I was an older brother." In a matter of seconds Jimmy fell silent and then fell asleep in Mush's arms. "Now that your son is quiet we can back to poker night. But I think all parents should not return."

"If I were you I would leave to." Fire glared at Mush and turned away.

'What do you mean by that?! Fire!" Mush shook his head and walked back over to his bed.

"Somebody is gonna make a good daddy someday," Loons said from where she was sitting, playing poker. "Maybe a good daddy for a boy who is looking for a daddy." Mush threw his shoe at her. "Fuck!" Loons rubbed the back of her head.

"Yea okay Loons. The day I fall for Fire is that day Hell freezes over." Mush lied back down on his bed.

"I hear hell's been getting a little chilly." Loons laughed a little until another shoe hit her head. "Damn you Meyers! Like I don't have enough head injuries!" Kloppman walked into the bunkroom. 

"Okay if you boys are heading back to Brooklyn. Go now." All the Brooklyn Newsies got up. "Spot, Fire and Jimmy are staying here tonight."

"They ruined our poker night." Spot pushed past Kloppman. Kloppman grabbed Spots arm.

"She's an unwed mother. Just give her a break Spot." Spot Looked at Kloppman.

"Exactly…. Unwed." Spot pulled his arm away from Kloppman and left the Lodging House. Mush patted Kloppman on the shoulder.

"When you gonna get it Kloppman. Fire is just not Fire anymore. She's a little slut." Kloppman smacked Mush on the back of the head.

"You like sluts? I didn't know that. Next time don't use Fire!" Kloppman smacked mush again.

"Ouchie! Jeeze Kloppman you treat her likes she your daughter." Mush walked back into the bunkroom.

__

"Kloppy its amazing." Fire held up a mirror. "I love it! This is the first present I ever got from someone beside my brother that's means so much to me. Your like the father I wish I had." Fire hugged Kloppman.

"Your like the six year old daughter I wish I had. Look fire I got and in craving on the back." Fire turned the mirror over.

To Fire Ice Conlon,

I am happy that you have joined this family.

Now that you are a part of it, it will never 

Be the same without you. I love you more

Then I have ever loved anyone before. I

Wish that I was your father that you come 

Home to.

Love always.

Kloppy

Kloppman looked at all the boys climbing into bed. His stopped when he reached Mush. "If he only knew," Kloppman whispered.


	44. ChApTeR 41

Chapter 41:

**2 weeks later**

Spot stood on the other side of the bathroom door listening to his sister. "She seems sick." Books hit Spot on the arm and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Fire yelled.

"Party Time!" Race yelled walking into the bunkroom. "We got some great news." The rest of the Manhattan Newsies came in after Race. "Our little Mush baby is engaged!" Race turned and saw Fire standing by the bathroom door. "He.. Um.."

"You okay Race? Or should I finish giving my good news?" Mush asked, with a tall blonde on his arm.

"Congrats Mush!" Spot yelled walking over to him. "Now can one of you help us get fire out of the bathroom?" Spot said looking at the Manhattan Newsies.

"She's out," Blink said. Spot turned and looked at his baby sister.

"I gotta go to the doctors." Fire started for the door but Kloppman stood in front of her.

"Don't do anything stupid. Turn and tell Mush now. Fire you have to." Fire glared at Kloppman.

"It's my body." Fire tried to push past Kloppman but he held her back.

"And his child." Mush turned around letting go of his fiancé. Fire took a deep breath and turned around. She was met by Mush's big brown eyes. The whole room had fallen silent. 

"What?" Mush asked walking closer to Fire.

"I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with your child." Fire didn't dare look at Mush in the eyes. For the first time Fire was scared of Mush. "I…. I…. When…. When you announced you were engaged I was….. You see I was…. Gonna um…. Not have it. I was…. Was… never…. Gonna tell you." Mush lifted Fire's face so she was looking at him. 

"You were gonna kill my baby?" Mush asked in shock. "What do I need to beat you for you to keep it or something. Because you fucking kept Slicks." Fire backed away from Mush.

"I was gonna marry Slick." 

"And your gonna marry Mush," Spot said grabbing both Mush and Fire.

"Excuse me?" Mush's fiancé said coming forward. "I believe I am ahead of her with that." Books grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Honey you don't know who you are dealing with do you. That's Spot Conlon and the girl he is holding is Spot's little sister. And Mush is one of Spots good friends who knocked up Spot's little sister. Now you see I believe the words that just came out of Spot's mouth were 'and your gonna marry Mush' so my advice is leave right now before you are dragged out by his goons or me. Because everyone in this room knows that those two are in love just scared to love each other. So don't mess it up. Plus she's carrying his baby." Books let of go of the girl and smiled. Jack patted Books on the back and smirked. "I really hope Spot knows what he's doing."

"Spot maybe you didn't hear I am engaged to Debbie." Mush said still staring at Fire. Debbie came up on the other side of Mush.

"Is Debbie pregnant?" Spot asked.

"No," Mush replied.

"Sucks for doesn't it." Spot smiled at Debbie. "Sorry."

"I am not marrying Mush." Fire yanked her arm away from Spot but he grabbed her again.

"Look we got two choice. One, you marry Mush or two, I kill Mush." Spot said all serious.

"I pick choice two." Fore smirked at Mush.

"Okay I'm okay with that." Spot let of Fire and punched Mush In the face. 

"He really gonna kill him?" Fire asked Race and race nodded. Fire sighed and looked at the scene before her. "shit," she whispered as she watched Spot slam Mush against the wall. "I'll marry him! Just stop!" Spot let of Mush and Mush fell to the ground in pain. Debbie who had realized the situation she was in left as quickly as possible. "Just don't hurt him anymore then you have." Fire walked over to Mush and bent down next to him. "Damn it Spot! Your crazy! What the hell is wrong with you?!" 

"So we really getting married?" Mush asked trying to sit up.

"Don't sit up, but yes."


	45. cHaPtEr 42

Chapter 42:

"See now if we redo the attic and make it into Mush and Fire's bedroom they can stay here till they find a place to live and Mush gets a job to support his family. It's that simple Joe. The attic has an old bathroom in it too. With some work it can be as good as new. I mean come on where are they gonna go. Fire's pregnant and has a son and Mush is an idiot who knocked her up. This was I can keep an eye on Mush and the way he treats my little sister. This way she is surrounded by people who love her. What do u say Joe?" 

"Fine Spot yo convinced me. You and the rest of the guys start working. Where are the newly weds anyway?" Joe asked.

"For once in your life shut the hell up Fire!" Mush yelled slamming the lobby door. 

"Don't you tell me what to do! I'll do what I want and say what I want. Your such a jack ass!" Fire walked into the kitchen. Spot and Joe both looked at her wide eyed. Mush then followed.

"How's being married?" Spot asked with a little smirk. Fire snorted. "Very lady like." Fire smiled and walked over to the freezer and grabbed the ice cream. "That's so not fair that she gets all the goodies for getting knocked up." Fire glared at Spot. Fire opened the refrigerator and got the fudge out.

"If you excuse me I am gonna go read my book." Fire started out the kitchen but Spot stopped her.

"Your sleeping in the guest room tonight. Its big enough for u and Mush." Fire ripped her arm out of Spots grip.

"No way in hell. I can't….." Mush put his arm around Fire's waist.

"What's wrong little wife of mine." Mush kissed her cheek and smiled. "We're gonna be sharing a bed for the rest of our lives." Fire took a spoonful of ice cream and smashed it in Mush's face.

"Fire seriously…. We don't have room for Mush in the boy bunkroom and you and him cant fit in your bed. it's the only thing. We already moved your stuff in there. Your guys new room will be in the attic but its not even close to being done so till then." Fire stormed off to the guest bedroom. Spot patted Mush on the back .

"Your gonna have a fun life…. Here's a towel." Spot threw the towel and Mush and walked away.

"There has to be a reason behind Spot's weirdness.," Joe whispered.

****later that night****

"Fire can't you stop reading. That light is to bright and I wanna go to sleep. I gotta get up early tomorrow." Mush leaned over Fire and turned off the light but Fire just turned it back on.

"Cause of you Mush I have been reading the same line over and over again. SO please shut up and let me finish this chapter." Mush turned the light off again. "Fuck Mush. What the hell is your problem?" Fire said turning the light on. At that point Jimmy started crying. Fire threw her book at Mush and got up.

"No you read I stop the noise." Mush pushed Fire back down and got up. Fire picked her book up but she couldn't read it. She couldn't stop watching Mush trying to get Jimmy to go back to sleep. Never once did Slick hold Jimmy. Never once did Slick have that look in his eyes like Mush did. Mush looked at Jimmy like he was his own son. Mush looked up from Jimmy and ver at Fire. Fire shook her head and looked down at her book. After about ten minutes Fire gave up on reading and and Mush had gotten Jimmy to go back to sleep. Mush climbed into bed and Fire looked at him.

"Thanks." Mush leaned over and kissed Fire lightly on the lips. 

"Night Mrs. Meyers." Fire glared at Mush and turned away while Mush just gave a little laugh.

"Bastard."

"Bitch."


	46. chapter 43 sry it took so long

I am so sorry it took me forever to update, but school sucks and I am finally getting a life on weekends.

Chapter 43

***2 Weeks later***

"I hate married life. I Hate married life so much! I'm married to the biggest Bitch that lives!" Mush yelled walking into Tibby's. "Today I had to go to the marker at get her apples. Why apples. No reason except that the apple guy was far far away. Why did I get them as all the girls said 'Oh Mush she's pregnant' Yes its my fault. But come on apples. And then when I got back she was all like "Oh no we are out of peanut butter and cinnamon. 'Oh Mush she's pregnant.' I swear I'll kill myself before this baby is born." Everyone laughed as Mush sat down. "Peanut butter. Peanut butter."

"I don't know what your talking about it sounds like a blast." Mush smacked Blink on the back of the head. "Calm down I was kidding. This would have been much easier if you had to marry the old Fire not the new one, huh?" Mush nodded and ordered a coke. "Well the old Fire probably would have never slept with you so you wouldn't have had to marry her."

"I would have wanted to marry the old Fire actually. She was actually human." Mush took a sip of his coke when the waitress brought it.

"I think deep down there is still the old Fire." Jack smiled when Mush rolled his eyes.

"Yea there is but its never gonna come out. Trust me. She's gone. Really gone. You don't have to see her every second. Well seeing her isn't to bad, but living with her. I mean I'll admit she's hot. She's probably the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Race, Jack, and Blink all exchanged looks. "I mean her smile. I love her smile. And he eyes. They are so blue. And…" Mush took another sip of his soda. "Yea so Umm…. Well… Yeah."  
"Some one is crushing on their wife!" Race yelled. "You love her. You love her. Your just mad because she doesn't love you back. Think Mush you're about to become a father for the first time. That only happens once. Don't screw up this time that is suppose to be so important between you and Fire. don't let her screw it up either. It only happens once. Plus Fire is dying. She doesn't have a lot of time and do you really want her life to end with you two fighting and her hating her life?"

"When did you get smart?" Jack asked.

*** 2 days later***

"Fire you stupid, fat, a bitch, a slut, you suck Fire." Fire buttoned her shirt and walked down the stairs. She stopped when she saw him standing in the lobby. Spot had a look on his face that could kill. Fire stood frozen unable to move. Every part of her body had tightened and shivers where running up and down her spine. He was standing there with three of his friends. Fire could remember every detail on their face. She remembered everything.

_"Fred, George, Henry Teach this little whore a lesson she'll never forget._

Spot looked up the stairs and saw Fire standing there. He turned back to the four men standing in front of him.

"Mr. Conlon I said leave. If you do not listen to me I will force you to leave." Spot said.

"I am so scared littler boy." Mr. Conlon looked up the stairs and saw Fire. "Well well what do we got here. A whore?" Fire closed her eyes and sat down on the steps. Spot looked at her.

"That's my sister Jackass. Don't ever call her something like that. Leave now!" Spot pushed Mr. Conlon and he fell. Two of the guys grabbed Spot's arms and the other guy punched Spot. Fire ran down the stairs but stopped when Mr. Conlon grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think your going?" A couple of the Brooklyn Newsies were now fighting the three guys to get them away from Spot.

"Let go of her!" Mush yelled. Fire tried to pull her arm away but he was to strong. Mr. Conlon threw her against the desk. Fire fell to the floor and grabbed her stomach. Mush punched Mr. Conlon. One of Mr. Conlon's friends came over to Fire and picked her up onto her feet.

"You look like someone." He said before he punched her stomach.

"No," Fire whispered. "No."

"Get out!" Spot yelled standing up.

"We'll be back." The guy threw Fire to the ground. Mush ran over to Fire and helped her sit up.

"The baby. The baby Mush. The baby." Mush hugged Fire and Kissed her forehead.

"Call a doctor someone." One of the Brooklyn Newsie picked up the phone. 

"Don't ;et me loose it. Please. don't let me. Please. The baby." Fire let a tear stream down her face. Mush wiped it away and hugged her again. "Please."

__


	47. chapter 44

Chapter 44:

"God please," Mush mumbled. The sick room door opened and the doctor walked out. Everyone stood up. They had all been sitting in the hallway for close to three hour snow with no word from the doctor. The doctor was pulling off the gloves which had blood on them and his shirt had blood on it to. The doctor looked at Mush.

"The baby's gone. I tired everything. I am so sorry Mush." Books put her arm around Mush's waist. "Now Fire is doing alright. She is a little drugged. I had to give her a lot of medication. She's gonna be in pain after it wears off. So here's a bottle of pills. Give her one every two hours. And here are sleeping pills if she is having trouble sleeping. She doesn't know the baby didn't make it. So someone is gonna have to tell her. I want her to rest like for two weeks. I'll be back at the end of two weeks to check on her. And please no stress on her. She might be in a bad mood. She's really weak to. Keep an eye on her and call me if there is something wrong. I wanna make sure that this doesn't cause her disease to grow stronger since she is so weak. See you in two weeks. She can be moved to her room this way Mush your always there. Once again I am sorry about your daughter. She can be buried. My assistant is there if you wanna make plans." The Doctor walked down the hallway and down the stairs. Everyone just stared at the door until Mush finally got the courage to go in. He saw the assistant standing there with a small box in his hands. The assistant look up at Mush and gave a weak smile.

***One hour later***

"All the plans made?" Dolly asked. Mush nodded. "So now all your daughter needs is a name. Fire will wanna help with that. Is she up yet? You moved her upstairs. Have you checked on her? Where's Spot?"

"Upstairs with Fire baby." Race kissed Dolly's neck. "Stop worrying she's gonna be okay. She's a strong girl."

"No Mother is strong enough to loose a child. Mush shouldn't you be up there with your wife? I mean it was your child to." Mush looked at Dolly.

"Just shut up. I just had to make arrangements to burry my first child. Who didn't even make it to birth. Yes my wife who does not love me just went through so much pain she would have not gone through if it wasn't for m me getting her pregnant. So please shut up Dolly. I don't wanna see her. I cant face her. Because when I so I am gonna have to tell her that our child is gone!" Mush sat down and Books hugged him. "Books you like a mom. When's Old Spotty gonna get you pregnant?" Books laughed a little and looked at Mush. 

"Everything is gonna be okay." Books kissed Mush forehead.

***Upstairs***

"Spot!" Fire yelled when Spot walked into the room. "How you doin Bro??!! Come here and give me a hug!" Sot walked over to Fire and hugged her.

"How you feeling Fire?" Spot sat down at the end of the bed.

"Look over there Spot. Look." Spot turned to where Fire was pointing. "Hahahaha Made you look!" Spot smiled. "How am I feeling. I think the question is boy. How are you feeling. Shhh be quiet. Okay now talk. I am feeling just dandy."

"That's good." The door opened and Mush walked in. Fire turned to Spot.

"Shhh that's my husband. I love him but he doesn't know it. don't tell him though. Shhh," Fire whispered to Spot. "heeeeeeeeeeeelloooooooo Mushie Pushie Wushie!"

"Hey Fire." Mush turned to Spot. "Should we give her the sleeping pill?" Spot nodded and stood up. "Here Fire take this."

"Ummmmmmm how about no. Hahahaha. No. Hahahaha. I am so funny. What is it. Are you trying to kill me. That wouldn't be nice you know. I mean I can't die because I gotta have my baby and raise my son." Mush handed Fire the pill and a glass of water. "Okay I'll take it." Mush sat own next to Fire. "Don't ever leave me." Mush laid next to Fire and wrapped his arms around her. Spot smiled and slipped out of the room. In a matter of seconds Fire was asleep.

"Never." Mush whispered.


	48. chAPteR 45

Do you all think this is getting to long? I mean I got a lot more to write I think but I can cut some of my ideas out if you all think so. Still if any of you have any questions you want to be answered. Please tell me. Also any ideas go ahead and share. 

Chapter 45:

"Brass are you happy that Fire is out of it?" Loons asked folding her shirt and placing it in the draw.

"Of course not. I like it that I don't have to put with any of her crap. But she's out of it because she got beaten and lost her daughter." Brass sat down.

"I was gonna have a girl?" They herd from the doorway. Dolly walked over to Fire and hugged her. "A girl?"

"What are you doing out of bed young lady? Hmmm. Where are the guys?" Dolly took Fire by the arm and sat her down. "Mush was suppose to tell you. You weren't suppose to find out like this."

"She's gone," Fire whispered. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault. I let her die. I am.." Mush came into the girls room followed by Loons. He sat down next to Fire and put his hand over her mouth.

"Fire. It's not your fault. There was nothing you could do to save her." Fire wiped the tears away and looked at him.

"I could have fought back." Fire stood up and ran out of the room.

"Fire!" Mush yelled after her. Fire ran down the stairs almost knocking Jack and Spot over. Spot grabbed Fire's shoulder and turned her towards him. Fire just looked at him and pulled away and continued running. 

**2 hours later**

"She back yet?" Mush asked sitting down on the couch. Everyone shook their heads. "Spot's out looking for her? Why the hell would we send Spot? She hates him. Send Dolly or something. Why the hell Spot? Its like sending me. I think she might even hate him more then me. This is so stupid. How hard is it to find a girl that was beaten and shouldn't be able to move in Brooklyn." 

"Calm down Mush. I mean why do you care so much? Its not like she carrying you child anymore. You don't love her do you?" Books stared at Mush and he stood up quickly.

"No…. I mean…. I do…. But…. No I don't…. I….. You see…… Um…. Well….." Mush placed a hand over his face. "I don't love her. I can still worry. She is a human being." At that moment the door opened and Spot came in pulling Fire by the collar of her shirt.

"Your such a baby Fire!" Spot through Fire On the ground. "There you all happy now you got your brat back! Mush and Fire since there is no baby you two can divorce. I checked at the town hall. There is an opening in a week. Now go rest like the doctored opened and take your pills. Your such a pain in the ass. Someone give her the sleeping pill. Maybe she will sleep forever if you give her enough." Spot started to walk away from her.

"Can you wait a couple years. Then I'll be sleeping forever." Spot stopped walking and faced Fire who was getting up from the floor.

"You're a pain in my ass." Spot then walked up the stairs.

"Come on Fire. Lets get you upstairs." Dolly took Fire's arm but Mush stopped her.

"Her and I are going to the same room can take care of her." Mush placed his hand on Fire's back. The two walked upstairs to the attic. When they reached their room Fire sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. "Yea so in one week you'll be single again and can be with whatever man you want to be with." Mush placed a pill in Fire's hand and a glass of water in the other.

"What pill is this?" Fire asked looking at it.

"Sleeping. I figured you must be tired and all the pain you in you wont be able to sleep. The sleeping pills kick in faster then the pain ones." Fore nodded and too the pill. Fire took her shoes off and got in under the covers. Mush got into bed right next to her.

"Only one week? We weren't married that long, eh?" Fire said with a yawn.

"Not long at all." Mush pushed a piece of her hair our of her face. Fire looked at him and her eyes began to shut. "Night Fire."

"Night Mu.." Fire was asleep before she could even finish her word. Mush just laid there watching her sleep.

"One week. That's all I got left."


	49. chapter 46

Petals just reviewed telling me to update soon and it reminded me that I wanted to update tonight. Sorry it takes me a long time to update but with all the schoolwork. But all be happy I got my report card today and it was good so the computer is staying in my room. So since I have no life well every once in a while I have a life. I will update. I burnt 3 of my fingers on my hair straightened this morning. I thought it would be cool by then it was still red hot. I threw it and everything else in my hands. Lets just say the bathroom wasn't pretty.

Chapter 46:

"Hey Mush I herd that you and your little slut are gonna get divorced." a Blonde said sitting so close to him.

"She's still my wife so don't be calling her a slut." Mush took a sip of his coke. The girl placed her hand on his arm.

"Now Mush I am sorry. I just didn't think you were happy with her since you are divorcing her." Mush moved his arm away from her.

"Look Macy I'm still a married man. Doesn't matter if I am happy or not I am still a married man. And I am happy there was an issue that came in the way. Which is none of your business. Look there is my wife now." Macy looked over to where Mush was looking. Fire was sitting a table with a guy. She was laughing and kept touching his shoulder. Macy looked at Mush and smiled.

"Some wife you got Mush. I thought your till married so it means no touchy. And she's not a slut right. I mean at least you know what is going on since she does it right in front of your face," Macy placed her Mush cheek. They were about to kiss.

"Daddy!" Mush pulled away from Macy quickly and saw Jimmy walking slowly to him. "Daddy." Mush pushed his chair back and walked over to Jimmy. Jimmy hugged Mush around the neck. "Daddy."

"Excuse me Mush. Please. I don't want Jimmy to get attached to you. Your not his father. Now go back to you little girlfriend and give me back my son." Mush looked up at Fire.

"He's the one that was coming to me calling Daddy." Mush handed Jimmy to Fire. Right then Jimmy started crying and screaming while reaching for Mush. Fire Looked at Mush and Mush smiled. "He sure thinks I am. He wants me more than he wants his own Mommy." Mush took Jimmy out of Fire's arms. "Just because we are getting divorced Fire doesn't mean that I don't want responsibility for him. For the short time we were married grew to love him as my own son and after loosing out daughter he became more important to me. don't take him away from me." Fire took Jimmy out of Mush's arms.

"We leave right after the divorce. He's going back and I'm out of New York. He's not your son and I'm not your wife. You have you little girlfriend. Go get her pregnant and then you can have a child of your own. This one is mine."

"But your putting him in an orphanage. I'll help you take care of him and you wont have to."

"I'm leaving New York."

"Your dying. Why are you gonna leave the people who care about you? That doesn't make sense. You think someone who is dying would want to be around the people that love them."

"Hmmm you think that wouldn't you. I want to be as far away from you as possible when I dye."

"Fine you leave and leave Jimmy with me. I'm better then an orphanage."

"Your not his father."

"Either is the Orphanage Fire!"

"I don't wanna leave him with you."  
"Why you scared that I might actually let him know all about his mother." Fire looked up from Jimmy and into Mush's eyes when Mush said this. "You are aren't you."

"It's not possible. You Don't know me." Fire turned and walked out the door. Macy came up behind Mush and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Get off me! You're a dirty little slut Macy! I'm Married damn it! Every married couple has their fights doesn't mean I wanna go and have an affair with you! Stay away from me! Your so fucking annoying!" Mush stormed out of the diner. 

***Later that day***

"Daddy," Jimmy said to Fire. 

"There is no daddy. Jimmy say mommy." Jimmy looked at his mother and put his arms up for her to pick her up. "You wanna go visit you baby sister Jasmine. You know that we named her after Da… Mush's mother. When I was little he use to tell me stories about how much of a great mother she was. You see he had an older sister and she was married to some creep ho moved them far away. So she never got to see her grandchildren. Well now she does. She's seeing her son's daughter. I figured it was only right. My mother could give a rats ass.. Umm butt about me or my children." Fire looked won at Jimmy. He was watching a all the people they passed. "You didn't mind the Orphanage did you now Jimmy? They were good to you weren't they. I promise you to Jimmy once I get my life under control I'll come to you. You'll never be without me. Everywhere you go so will I."

"Daddy," Jimmy said pointing towards the cemetery. Fire looked and there was Mush standing a Jasmine's grave. Fire just stood at the entrance watching Mush as he stood in front of his only child's grave. Fire put Jimmy down on the ground.

"Go to Daddy." Jimmy got down into a crawling positions and Fire laughed a little. Jimmy started crawling in the direction Mush was. Mush turned when he herd Fire's laugh. He looked at Fire and then at Jimmy.

"Daddy!" Jimmy said. Mush walked away from Jasmines grave and bent down in front of Jimmy. Mush looked back up to see Fire but she was gone. Mush picked Jimmy up and started towards the exit of the cemetery. 

"Now where did you Mommy go? Hmm Where did she go?" Jimmy kissed Mush's check.

"Daddy." Jimmy kissed his cheek again.

"Yea. Daddy." Mush kissed jimmy's forehead and headed for the lodging house.

***Lodging house (couple hours later)***

"Where's Fire?" Dolly asked Mush who was busy playing with Jimmy.

"She's not back yet? I saw her at the cemetery but then she left Jimmy with me and as gone." Mush handed Jimmy to Jack. "I'm gonna go look for her."

"No need she just went up your room," Brass said. Mush walked out of the bunk room and up to the attic. Fire was sitting on their bed. 

"You okay?" Fire looked up at Mush and wiped away her tears. "What's wrong Fire Ice? You never cry."

"I was just thinking about something? I'm gonna leave Jimmy with you when I leave. He's seems to have taken a liking to you. He never took a liking to Slick who was his actually father. Well I shouldn't say that I guess his actually father is you. You're the only one that really loves him." Mush sat down next to Fire.

"Don't cry. Please don't. It scares me. I mean you barely cried as a little kid. Whatever happened had to be bad. I mean you didn't cry when you father beat you. Someone hurt you?" Mush turned Fire's face so she was looking at him.

"I guess you could say that." 

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter."

"So one week till this over."

"Yea."

"You happy."

"I guess. I don't know I mean I got use to us."

"Yea same. I mean I got use to the fact that we would be married until I died."

"It would have been a fun marriage."

"Screaming matches are always fun."

"Name calling."

"Pushing each other off the bed."

"Locking you in the closet."

"Oh yes that was always one of my favorite. I loved when you locked me in the closet Mush." Mush laughed and so did Fire. 

"The best was when you took my favorite shirt and ripped it up and then flushed it down the toilet."

"Sorry about that," Fire said.

"No I deserved it. I did call you a fucking bitch who can't keep her legs closed."

"Your right you did deserve it." 

"We are gonna be giving up all those good times." Mush pushed a piece of Fire's hair out of her face. He leaned towards her. Their lips just met when Spot yelled up to them. Fire jumped up and ran down the stairs.

"Whoa Fire where's the Fire?" Dolly said grabbing her arm.

"I kissed him," Fire whispered. 

"Who?" Dolly asked.

"Mush. I actually kissed him. Sure it was short but it was only Short because Spot yelled up to us. I can't be falling for him Dolly I'm suppose to be divorcing him in less then a week."

"Fire I think you've already fallen for him."

"Dolly I can't. I'm gonna get out of here. Go on to better things."

"Better things then having a family? Better things then your son growing up? Yea Fire think." Fire pulled her arm away from Dolly and just shook her head as she walked away. Dolly walked over to Spot and smacked him on the back of the head. "They kissed and then you yelled up tot them and interrupted hem and they realized what was happening. You ruined it!"


	50. CHAPTER 47: Look kate its up YAY

Chapter 47:

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalala I'm not listening," Loons said covering her ears. "I don't wanna see it. No no no no no no no no no no no no. Never. It will never be. They will realize they love each other and stay together forever. Seriously." 

"No they are gonna divorce because Fire is so stubborn and stupid," Dolly said.

"I agree with Dolly. Unless one of them admits their feelings. Even if one of them did I'm not sure if the other one would admit that they feel the same way. They are stupid. Both of them," Brass said shutting the door.

"Why are they like this? I don't get it. I mean don't they see how happy people are when they are with the ones they love?" Books said sitting next to Loons.

"I think it's mostly Fire. I mean I love her but I think she's the problem." Jack said wrapping his arms around Brass' waist.

"She is. She's dying so she wants to separate herself. If only there was a way for her to realize that this is what she wants. We are what she wants. Mush is who she loves. I know Fire she thinks it will make it easier. She probably thinks we would all be better off. If only there was a way to make her feel important and stuff without her knowing we are doing it on purpose but she's smart she'll figure it out." Dolly sat down and Race's lap and rested head against his chest. "I'm gonna loose her before I have to. Its not fair at all. Why does she have to be this way."

"King!" Race shouted. "King. He's coming to Manhattan tomorrow. Maybe we can get him to stay and come to Brooklyn. He only comes to Manhattan for an hour every year on business. But maybe if we explain to him he can get her to stay longer. I mean he named her maybe he can bring Fire Ice back. I actually haven't seen that glare from her."

"She don't hang out with us enough to give the look. That look scares me." Jack said.

"Is it like Spot's?" Book asked.

"Worse. Much worse. I mean she was only six and that look use to scare the hell out of me. It's like she is just gonna kill you any second. One wrong move and you're a goner. I mean it sticks with you for a week. It sends shivers up and down your spine." Blink leaned against the wall.

"Oh come on she's mean but she's not that mean that one of her looks could not do that," Dolly laughed.

"Honey. Trust us. Ice." Race sighed. "Never thought I would miss that look. But man how I miss it. Her blue eyes just staring at me and feeling like she is gonna kill me. Ice is worse then Fire."

"She is 5'1 and you are all scared of her. It makes absolutely no sense. A bunch of tough newsboys and you all run and hide when she is mad." They all turned and looked at Brass. "She isn't scary at all. Seriously. Am I the only one that isn't scared of her."

"You should be. She could take you. Actually King never finished her training. Maybe is all attitude and talk." Jack looked at everyone. "She's gotta just be attitude."

"No she's been living on the streets since she was eight and got some of Kings training. I am sure she's pretty tough," Blink said.

"But why then did Slick beat her up so good and her father when he returned. Hmmm. Maybe Jack is right. Dolly?" Race looked at his girlfriend.

"I've never really seen her fight. She can run. Like when she's running from the cops. She can move. She's flexible. She can climb. I never seen her fight." Dolly smiled. "She's gotta be all talk."

"Well maybe we can physically make her stay," Loons added in. 

"She's all talk this is great." Brass walked over to the door and opened it. "FIRE!!" Fire came out of her and Mush's room.

"What you want?" Fire asked.

"Hit me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I have no interest in hitting you right now."

"You can't"

"I can't what?"

"Hit me. Your all talk. We all think you are. Even Dolly."

"That's nice for all of you."

"Chicken."  
"Shut up Brass."

"Anyone realize that Brass rhymes with ass?" Loons chimed in.

"Loons you should shut up." Brass turned to Loons and then back to Fire.

"Hit her Fire," Loons whispered.

"Look Brass I don't wanna fight you." Fire started for the door and Brass pushed her.

"Brass," Jack said sternly.

"Come on Fire. Hit me. Hit me." Brass pushed Fire again. "You can't can you. Your all talk and now your gonna pay for ever coming here and screwing up all of our lives." Brass pushed Fire again. Fire banged against the door. Her spine hitting the knob.

"Brass you don't wanna do this," Fire warned.

"Oh see Fire I really do. I wanna mess you up so bad." Brass stepped closer to Fire fist raised. Fire ducked and Brass' fist went into the door.

"Brass stop." Jack grabbed Brass's shoulder.

"What's going on," Spot's voice said from behind Fire on the stairs. Mush was also now there.

"Nothing." Fire turned but Mush grabbed her arm.

"Brass wanted to fight Fire," Dolly said. Brass looked at Dolly and Dolly smiled.

"Brass first of all. Not in the lodging house. And of all. Your in the same group. You don't fight within Brooklyn or even Manhattan." Spot then turned to Fire. "And I am suppose to believe you were a good girl and wouldn't fight." Fire nodded. "Surprised."

"She can't fight! Does anyone get that? She's all talk." Brass walked over to Fire. "Admit it Fire. Your all talk."

"I am not but believe what you wanna believe Brass. Believe what you wanna." Fire stared Brass in the eyes.

"Your just a stupid whore! You came here and screwed up everyone's life Fire! Do you get that! We were all better off before you came here! Much better!" Brass smiled. "Stupid little whore." 

"Brass you shut up now if you knew what was good for you," Spot warned. "I don't get this at all. Can you explain to m what the problem is."

"Your little sister is a stupid whore. Spot you were happy before she came here. You know you were. Now your always in a bad mood. I mean yea you were in bad moos before but now u are horrible!" Brass yelled a Spot. Fire ripped her arm out of Mush's grasp. Mush grabbed Fire's arm again.

"Ices," Mush whispered. Fire turned her head slowly and looked at Mush. He hadn't called her that since she was eight. Mush hadn't even realized what he had called Fire. Fire turned her head back to Brass but when she did he punched in the right eye. Fire fell against Mush.

"Now you wanna hit me?" Fire broke free of Mush grip and punched Brass in the jaw.

"You two stop it!" Spot screamed. Jack by now had a hold on Brass' arms and Mush was holding Fire again. "This is crazy. Brass apologize."

"I am not apologizing to her." Brass said holding her jaw.

"Is it broken?" Race asked Dolly.

"Let me see your jaw," Jack said softly to Brass. "Yep. That's defiantly a broken jaw." Fire smirk.

"God I'll kill you Fire. I swear I will. Wipe that smirk off your face!" Brass fought against Jack hold.

"I'm standing right here Brass. Come on Brass. Come one. I'm all talk Brass. All talk." Brass just kept fighting against Jack hold. "Fuck you Brass. Fuck you. I'll be out of here soon and you can go back to being little miss toughie. Hmmm Brass why did you only come after me after you herd them all decided I was all talk. I herd every word you all said in there. You think I am deaf? I herd it all. Nothing you all do or say will make me stay. None of you know me! None! Not even you Dolly! Yu probably know the least about me you Prissy! So all of you get that straight. There is no old Fire. This is who I have grown into. It happens. People grow up. People learn to fend for them selves and trust no one!" Everyone just looked at Fire. No one knew what to say. "Let me go Mush." Mush let go of Fire and she ran up stairs.

"Wow," Mush whispered. "Thanks you guys I have to sleep with her tonight.


	51. chapter 48

Chapter 48:

_"Well well look what we got here boys. Unless my eyes are tricking me I believe this is the little Manhattan girl." _

Fire looked at the five men that stood before her. "Your not suppose to be here this is off limits to you Key!" Key gave a little laugh.

"Oh and what are you gonna do about it babe? Run and tell your boys? You wont run fast enough. Beat us up. You wont last a second." Key grabbed the collar of Fire's shirt. "Make sure they get this message." Key threw Fire against the wall and her little eight year old body fell to the ground lifelessly. "Finish her off boys."

"But Key she's eight." Another guy said.

"She's their weakness." Key walked over to Fire. "If she's gone they loose their strength." Key handed a knife to the guy. "You'll go down in history as the guy that helped defeat Manhattan and Brooklyn." 

Mush opened the door and saw Fire sitting on the bed her arms wrapped around her knees. Fire looked up at him. 

"What did key mean when he told one of his newsies I was Manhattan's strength?" Mush stopped unbuttoning his shirt and looked at Fire.

"When did he say that?" Mush asked.

"When I was eight. After you all ditched me. I ran you know. And I ran into them on Manhattan territory. He wanted his newsies to finish me off but the guy wasn't able to he only pretend I guess. I wasn't totally unconscious and I herd every word up until I lost enough blood to fill a bear's belly. He said 'She is their weakness…. If she's gone they will loose their strength' I never got that."

"It means we all loved you and wouldn't be able to function knowing that you had died. We did become weaker a tiny bit after you left. We had a fight with them, Harlem. We came so close to loosing. Brooklyn lost their leader. Spot has this long scar that runs down his back. Key got him after killing Dash. King has this limp, barely noticeable. He broke his leg and it never really healed right. You think you mean nothing to us but you do Fire. I know you don't believe this and it sounds unbelievable. When you left A part of all of us went with you and its still missing. Your not back yet."

"How did a little girl touch u all so much. Its not believable."

"I don't know. All I know is what I felt. Every time you smile it felt like there was no wrong in this world. Every time you laughed it felt like my life was full. That all I needed to live was your laughter. Every time you called my name I felt important. Every time your arms wrapped around my waist … God Fire. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you run back to me? Why did you keep running forward? I Stayed up at nights waiting for you climb trough the window. I went to central park I would look up into the tress hoping to see you sitting in the branches. You were suppose to return."

"Don't blame me. I only did the one thing I was taught. To run. Run from everything. Spot ran from me. I ran from all I cared and loved. I swore to myself I would never care or love for anyone again."

"Why?"

"It only leads to pain. Pain that hurts more then having your skin ripped by a knife. More then having your father light your arm on fire."

"So you run from us because you love us."

"No I don't love you! I don't love anyone. I gave that up a long time ago. I gave up loving every loving thing even myself."

"Then why are you running away?"

"Because I cant stand the sight of you." Fire stood up and ran out the door.

***5 hours later***

"Where is she?" Spot asked.

"Gone. She's gone forever. Even in her body returns its not her. Why did we ever want her to come back." Mush sat down and put his face in his hands.

"Shut up Mush.!" Dolly yelled. "What if she's hurt?"

"Dolly lets all just go to sleep. She'll be here in the morning." race put his arm around Dolly's waist and led her up the stairs. Mush watched all the couple walk away. Hand in hand, Arm in arm, How ever they went. 

"Fuck you Fire," Mush whispered. "Why do you do this to me? Why? All I have ver done is try to show you how much you mean to us and how much I love you. I made one mistake, a huge mistake and now you hate me more then before. God why must I love her?"


	52. Chapter 49

Sorry it took so long but u know mid terms kill me. So here u go. I really do apologize.. I was gonna update like couple weeks ago but something happen I just cant remember what.

Chapter 49:

Mush sat up in bed he couldn't sleep. Fire had been gone for three nights. Even though he told everyone she was never coming back he didn't want to believe he. He kept hoping she would return. Mush turn his head when he herd something at the window. Mush shook his head and walked open to the window. There on the other side of the window stood Fire. Mush opened the window and helped her in.

"Where have u been?" Mush asked her and he walked her over to the bed. He could tell she had been drinking the smell was so strong. Fire wrinkled her forehead, puffed out her cheeks and rubbed her eye.

"Would… we…ll…weeeeeeell…would ew belieeeeeve dat I couldn't find me waaay home…" Fire giggled. "Da buildins ook aw da sammme." Fire placed her hand over he mouth and giggled again.

"Oh I see it took you three days to find your way home." Mush sat down next to Fire.

"Suuuuure. Me met dis reeeaaally nice guy. He bought I atouple frinks. Dust atouple. Nuffin more den atouple. He wazzzzz sooooo nice. Me mean dike sooooo nice. Me tawked to dis nice guy. He say dat I was … ummm… sexy. I said Mister mister mister, I am married. Me bwoke his heart." Fire yawned an laid down. "Me told him dat my husby-an is da hottest man awive and dat Me luv him." Fire closed her eyes.

"Fire?" Mush said but she didn't answer. Mush climbed into bed next to her and fell asleep.

***Next day***

"WAKE UP!" 

"Aaahhhh." Fire screamed and fell off the bed. "Spot! What the fuck is your problem?"

"Well Mush told me you got home late last night and what kind of condition you were in so I decided that I should give u the best welcome ever." Fire grabbed her pillow off the bed and placed it on the floor and just let her head drop. "Oh hell no. Hang over means work! That's the rule around here." Spot grabbed Fire's arm and tried to pull her up. "Come on Fire."

"Noooooo I don't wanna. I wanna sleep!" Fire grabbed onto the leg of the dresser with her free arm.

"FIRE!"

"Where?!"

"Not funny!" Spot Grabbed Fire's other arm and pulled it off the leg of the dresser. "Damn how much you weigh you cow."

"Noooooo!" Fire hooked her legs around the bed post.

"Monkey!"

"Make up your mind. I am either a monkey or cow. Just let me sleep!"

"No way!"

"Spoooooot!"

"Your gonna work today if it kills you. I want you to be in pain all day! Teach you a lesson about being drunk! You're a mother for God shake!"

"Not all of us are good mommies like you!"

"I'm not a mommy!"

"Then stop trying to control my every move!"

"I am your leader and your older brother. It's my job!"

"Head hurts!" 

"Finally!" Fire had come loose of the bedpost.

"Nuh-uh! Owe! Nail in the floor. Stop dragging me! I am gonna get a huge ass… OWE… Splinter! In my butt! I have a fuckin' Splinter in my Ass! OWE! Damn it! Let me go. I promise I will get up."

"Swear?"

"On my life." Spot let go of Fire and she stood up.

"I'm up and now I am going back to bed." Fire ran for the bed "Owe my Butt!" Spot grabbed Fire around the waist. 

"No you don't!"

"Oh come on!"

"We got a nice breakfast waiting for you."

"I can't sit I got a splinter in my butt."

"But you were gonna sleep."

"Bed soft! I miss it! Must go back! BED!"

"Ha No!"

"OWE! Damn it hurts!"

"You wouldn't have it if u never got drunk."

"See I learned my lesson. Now I can go back to bed."

"Noooooo!"

"Head ache! Stop yelling!"

"You should stop!"

"Owe! Leader sir damn it stop." Spot carried Fire over to the bathroom.

"Get that Splinter out of your butt. I will be waiting outside the door." Spot placed Fire In the bathroom and then shut the door. A couple minute later Mush came into the room.

"Where's Fire?"

"Getting a splinter out of her butt." Spot said pointing at the bathroom door.

"Sure tell everyone!" Fire yelled from inside the bathroom. Both Mush and Spot laughed.

"Wait how did a splinter end up there?" Mush took his shirt off.

"Well she didn't wanna get up so I dragged her across a wooden floor.

"Owe!!!!!!!!"

"Fire you okay?" Mush asked through the door.

"Yea and I Love yelling Owe for fun! I have a huge hangover and I can't get the splinter out of my butt." Fire came out of the bathroom.

"Oh thank God. I thought u had your pants down for a second," Spot said.

"I have a splinter in my butt and it hurts. Don't talk to me." Fire went over to the dresser.

"Come into the bathroom. I'll get it out for you. I mean I've seen you butt before." Mush opened the bathroom door.

"Aw man that's nasty!" Spot yelled. "I don't wanna hear about u seeing my sister's butt."

  



	53. Chapter 50

Wow 50 I need to come to an end don't you think????? For all of you that are alone on valentines day like myself. There will be an update. My tummy hurts!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 50:

**one week later**

"Mush I don't wanna go! Why do I have to go. Its not like I actually like newsies. I am so not going." Fire slammed the bathroom door.

"Fire your acting like a little kid. I gotta go Fire and you're my wife and its only right. Please Fire. I can't miss this and I wont go without you." Fire opened the door and stared at Mush.

"I'll just ruin your night. I'll complain and probably get in a fight. Might even get drunk." Mush took Fire's arm.

"I like you when your drunk. You say nice stuff." Fire eyed Mush.

"What the hell I say to you a week ago?" Mush walked over to the closet and threw Fire her only dress. "I ask you a question Mr. Meyers. What the hell was said?"

"You said that you told some man that you were married to the hottest man alive and that you loved the man you were married to." Mush smiled at the expression on Fire's face.

"I lie when I am drunk. You think I love you? Ha. A stupid Newsboy like yourself. I wouldn't never love a newsboy Mush. I thought you understood that I only married you so my brother wouldn't kill you and that as we speak I am trying to figure out a way to get rid of this pathetic marriage." Fire walked towards the bathroom.

"why don't you just go back to money Fire. You fit in perfectly with all the upper-class girls. Your to good for Newsboys. I thought you were different Fire. I guess I was wrong."

"That's not wheat I meant Mush. I hate Newsies. I don't think I am better then you all. I know I'm not."

"We made a mistake Fire. I mean come on we were kids and that was six years ago. Give us another chance. Why Can't you."

"Mush I gotta figure out a way to get out of New York. I am sick and tired of it here and all the people. I really think its time for Dolly and I to go our separate ways."

"You have. You girls never talk anymore. I haven't seen you talk once since you came back. Have you?"

"No. See Dolly's got Race. He's all that matters to him. She spends every second of the day with him. I am happy for her don't get me wrong and it makes leaving New York a lot easier. I never see her anymore."

"Maybe she doesn't know how much you miss her. Maybe she thinks your happy you two aren't as close."

"I didn't say I miss her. I don't give a shit. It's her life and she should be with him."  
"You think she's forgotten all about you don't you. She hasn't. That night you ran off. Dolly didn't sleep at all. She worried all night. You mean a lot to her Fire."  
"Bullshit."

"If you asked her to leave with you I am sure as hell she would. Maybe at first she would say no, but she would show up at that train with her bags packed and ready to go where you wanna go. You two are team. You wouldn't have survived without her on the streets and she wouldn't have survived without you. There is no better team then Baby Doll and Fire Ice. Anyway when you run away or whatever you wanna call it. Who's gonna get you out of trouble. There ain't many street rats that police would actually listen to. And you gonna laugh with? Think about it Fire. I don't think Dolly is the problem here."

"Just shut up Mush. You know nothing. Nothing at all." Fire threw her dress on the floor. "I ain't going."

"Fine." Mush walked over to the door and looked at Fire before slamming it. 

**********

"Where's the beast?" Brass asked.

"What you need a mirror?" Dolly snapped.

"Fire ain't coming. Lets all go." Mush was the first one out the door.

"Race?" Dolly slid her arms around his waist.

"What babe?" Race looked down at Dolly and smiled. Dolly took a deep breath.

"Would you be hurt if I ever left New York. I mean you know I could use a change of scenery. New York's getting boring. Nothing new. I've been living here for sixteen years. I am tired of it. I wanna escape it all. Go all the way to California or something. Far away from here."

"I would go with you."

"You Can't this is your home. I mean all your friends are here."

"So are yours."

"They get over it."

"Why you so worried about leaving?" Mush interrupted.

"Why you all up in my business?" Dolly said with a smile. The rest of the walk was quiet. Everyone was enjoying be with each other and the silence that you didn't hear very often in New York. 

*** 2 hours later *** 

"Hey Handsome," a girl with long dark brown hair said as she placed her hand on Mush's shoulder. "What's a fine man like yourself doing at a party by himself."

"I'm married she just ain't here. We had a fight and decided not to come." Mush turned and looked at the girl. 

"Well you shouldn't be alone. I mean if you were my husband I would never leave you alone. I would never be able to leave your side. Your just so damn cute." The girl kissed Mush. Not a simple kiss but a real kiss. A kiss that shouldn't be allowed in public. When the two finally broke apart Mush realized for the first time that Fire was standing only a few feet away staring right at them.

"Oh shit," Mush whispered and pushed the girl away. "Fire."

"Save it Mush. I saw everything. And don't say she kissed you. Thanks for embarrassing me in public though. I know this marriage is a joke, but not everyone knows that. You could have pulled away." Fire turned and ran out of Medda's. 

"Good going!" Loons yelled. 

"What the hell is your problem?" Books screamed.

"She doesn't deserve that Mush. Go after her!" Dolly stared at Mush.

"No," Mush said and walked away.


	54. Chapter 51 Happy Birthday Kate

Happy Birthday Sweet Tart!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sweet 16!

wouldn't it be great when I hit 300 reviews! LOL…. Wow I ate way to much Chinese food tonight I am mad hyper! Not because of the Chinese I had 3 cokes and a lot of cookies to. I already know the ending of this story. Hehehehe. Yea I feel like there is no point to write this anymore since I don't speak to Baby Doll and Loons in real anymore. But I write it because I like It. So I hope you all enjoy it. Luv u all for reading and please review if you read it. No one reviews any more L 

Chapter 51:

"Hey Spot," a sweet voice said. Spot turned around and was staring at Sweet Tart. Sweet Tart smiled and hugged Spot. Books cleared her throat. "don't worry Books I am not going after your man I got myself a new one." Books smiled.

"That's good. How you been girl?" Books asked gesturing for Sweet Tart to sit down.

"Pretty good. I am actually dating one of the Brooklyn Newsies. Fish. He's such a sweetie." Sweet Tart said sitting down. "I actually have a favor to ask of you Spot. I got no where to live. My family kicked me out. They didn't like me with all these newsies. So I was wondering if…"

"Yes!" Book said. "We would love to have you stay. We are gonna loose one of our girls anyway. We can always use back up. The guys out number us by so many we need all the girls we can get and we have an extra bunk in the bunkroom since Fire and Mush sleep in the attic." Spot looked at Books with a confused look on his face but Books just smiled at Spot.

"You can move in whenever," Spot added.

"Oh my God you two are the greatest. I don't know how to sell papers though. I feel so stupid." Sweet Tart looked down at the floor.

"Books here is one of the best she can teach you." Spot smiled at Books and Books nodded. 

"It will be great Sweet Tart. You are gonna love living with us girls. Well most of us girls. All the guys are great. We can teach you how to play poker and actually beat every single guy in that bunkroom. Even Fish. Where is Fish anyway?" Books look around.

"He's over there at the bar. He was the one that suggested I ask. He figured you be okay with it. But he had his doubts since Spot and I dated. Thank you so much. I am so excited. I feel so pathetic. But I have always been an only child I don't know what its like to be surrounded by so many people and people that actually care about each other." Sweet Tart looked over at the bar and motioned for Fish to come over.

"Well most of us care about each other. Mush and Fire are in a huge fight. He just kissed another girl ad Fire saw it. So prepare yourself for yelling, punching, throwing things." Books laughed.

*****

"Hey little girl," a deep raspy voice said. Fire turned around. "How you doing tonight."

"Oscar, Morris I am not in the mood. Just go away." Fire started to walk away but Oscar grabbed her arm.

"And miss out on beating the crap out of you for all the shit we had to deal with from you. Plus the newsies will love it. We feel like doing them a favor. Always talking about the slut that Fire has turned into and wild girl. So Fire show us some of your moves." Oscar pushed Fire up against the wall and started to unbutton her shirt. "This is gonna be so much fun." Fire kneed Oscar.

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time I said go away!" Fire ran out of the alley. "Fucking idiots. Can a girl just walk peacefully at night in this fuckin town!!!!!!!!!! Can a girl ever have a fair life. Haven't I put up with enough crap in my life?! What did I ever do to make you so mad at me?! I always thought I was pretty good! No my father beats me! My brother ditches me! I get beaten! Raped! Knocked up twice! In a marriage with a guy that hates my guts! Then he kisses some other girl in front of everyone! To top it all off I am dying! What the fuck did I do to deserve this all?! What else can go wrong! WHAT?!" Fire sat down on the bench and cried. "I just don't understand. God I don't understand." Fire grabbed her side. "Owe. Oh God no. Please no. Not now! Owe." Fire started coughing up blood. "Why?" 

***** the next day *****

"Where's Fire?" Mush asked opening the girls bunkroom door. 

"You mean she isn't upstairs with you?" Dolly jumped out of bed. "Fuck!"

"Okay," Race said coming into the room. Mush hit Race on the back of the head.

"Fire's missing!" Mush yelled.

"Why the fuck you care you kissed another girl and then didn't go after her. So don't start acting like you care now. Come on girls we'll go look for her. But you Mush. Don't even bother." Race looked at Mush and then just walked over to Dolly. "Dolly she's gonna be okay."

"No. What if she has one of those attacks the doctor was talking about? She could be dead. Oh God Race. Oh God." Dolly walked by Mush and ran down the stairs. Books ran to Spot room to tell him. A second later Spot was running out of the room and down the stairs. Books just looked at Mush in disgust. 

"Bastard," Brass whispered.

"Hey you don't even like her," Mush said.

"No girl deserves what you did to her. Not even a slut. If she is dead. You can blame yourself because no one was there to help her. I thought you were better then that. I always felt bad for you because you were married to her but I really should have felt bad for her. I think she really cared for you Mush. You blew it." Brass just walked down the stairs.


	55. chapter 52

That would be sad if the story hit 100 chapters… knowing me it will.. LOL…

Chapter 52: 

****one week later****

"Girl wake up. Here sit up." Fire opened her eyes. She felt someone helping her sit up. "Drink some water. You poor thing."

"Where I am? Who are you?" Fire asked rubbing her yes and taking the glass of water. "How I get here?"

"I am April, I work for the Conlons…." Fire spit the water out and jumped out of bed.

"Fuck!" Fire grabbed her side. "I got to go. I got to get out of here."

"Miss Cleary you will sit your Irish fanny down. You get back in bed. don't make me force you." April grabbed Fire's shoulder. "Don't worry I am the only one that knows who you really are."

"I don't know what your talking about." Fire looked April in the eyes. "How the fuck you know?"

"Watch your language. Honey I raised you. I bathed you. I fed you. You think I wouldn't be able to tell who you are. Anyway there is no one in this world with those eyes. Mr. Conlon isn't home for another week. Get back in bed now!" Fire climbed back in bed. "That's better. Now you are so lucky your brother found you. James took care of you right there. They were coming home from a party and he saw you and he just jumped out of the carriage. If it wasn't for him you would have died. What were you doing out there all alone? You have been going in and out of it for a week. Let me go get James so he can check you out."

"Don't leave me." Fire looked around. "April this is my old room. How come it isn't dusty and stuff." 

"Your mama would never allow yours or Patrick's room to get dusty and either would I. Cleaned these rooms like you two were coming back soon. I miss you two so much. Oh those late nights when I would come into the kitchen and I see you sitting there stuffing your faces with what ever you two could find. Oh you tow were to much for an old one like me. I am just gonna go to the living room and get James. Here take Teddy." April kissed Fire On the forehead.

"Okay Fire it's okay. He's not here. Damn it. Spot. Spot. Spot. Damn it." Fire closed her eyes. "No one's gonna hurt you. No one's gonna rape you. Your gonna be fine. Anyway your older now Fire. He's doesn't control you."

"Hello sleepy head." Fire looked at the doorway. There stood her brother. He look almost exactly like Spot except his eyes were brown. "How you feeling? Any pain, anything?" James sat down on the end of the bed. "you're a pretty strong girl to survive what you just did. The names James Conlon and you are?"

"Uh Fire Ice." Fire shook James hand that he was holding out.

"You got a last name?" James asked.

"Um Meyers, Fire Ice Meyers." James nodded.

"You got to rest. I can tell you haven't been taking care of yourself have you. Don't answer I don't wanna hear you lame excuses. You know your sick yet your out there all alone in the middle of the night. What the hell was going through your mind? You must have some people worried sick. I know if I had a wife, daughter, or sister that was sick and she was out in the middle of the night I would murdering everyone that got in my way. So tell me where I can find your family to tell them your okay. Mr. Conning!" Fire gasped and her eyes went wide.

"What you want James?" A big, older man asked coming through the door.

__

"Let go of me! Please Mr. Conning. Please!" A seven year old Fire struggled to break free. "Please just let me go." Mr. Conning through Fire against the wall.

"My friend told me to teach you a lesson you would never forget. This is the only way I know how. Now Cleary we can make this simple. I am not a violent guy." He placed his hand on her shoulder. 

"No. Don't!" Fire scrambled to her feet and ran for the door. But he grabbed her around the waste.

"You don't stand a chance. Just give it up Cleary!" He threw her down on the ground. "Just wanna have some fun."

"Get away from me!" Fire yelled jumping back. "Go away! I hate! I hate you!" Fire started crying. James wrapped his arms around her. And motioned for Mr. Conning to leave.

"It's okay Fire. Shhh its gonna be okay. Now tell me where your family is. And I'll send someone to go get them." James kissed her forehead. "Shhh. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you." 

"Brooklyn Lodging House. Please make sure Spot comes. I need my brother." James stared at Fire then called for April.

"Brooklyn Lodging House and Bring Spot back here Now!" 


	56. Chappie 53

Hey all…. Aaahhhh Hmmmmm I can go 2 ways with this chapter …. I am ask books… never mind this girl droves me crazy…. Okay here

Chapter 53:

"Hello I am looking for Spot," April said looking at all the newsies. Books got up from Spots lap and walked over to April.

"Don't you think you a little old." Spot came up behind Books and pushed her out of the way.

"I am gonna guess you Spot. Your sister is back at Conlons. I believe you know the way." April smiled and Spot ran out the door,

****Conlons****

"Where the fuck is she? Tell me where she is damn it. Why the fuck is she here? Damn it!" Spot tried to push past James but James pushed him into Mr. Conlons office and locked the door.

"Look I know your Patrick and she Cleary. Don't worry Father isn't due back for a week. She had an attack. Luckily I found her. You should be thanking me. Now you cant go in there and just take her back." James unlocked the door and opened it. "But you can see her. She's in her old room."

"She's gonna want to leave and I will take her with me! You don't bring her back here. You drop her off at a hospital."

"Look Patrick she's staying here. We wills end her to a school. She wont be near him. This is better for her. She doesn't need to be living out on the streets."

"She's not living out on the streets. She in a building in a room in bed next to her husband and child! I am taking care of her. She is taking care of herself. She sure as hell don't need you fuckin help. Where were you when Father's friends raped her? in the fuckin kitchen eating you dinner! Where were you when Father beat her? In your room studying! it's a little to late!" Spot stormed out of the room and up the stairs into Fire's room.

"Get me out of here Spot. I would myself but I am in so much pain. I hate it here. All the memories." Fire sat up slowly. "God Spot I feel like a little kid again. Like he's gonna come through those doors any second, rip me out of bed, and beat the living shit out of me."

"He ever gonna touch you again if I can do anything about it. Trust me Fire. Come on." Spot helped Fire out of bed. "Just put all your strength on me."

"You cant take her! She'll die!" James yelled.

"She will die if she stays here. At least out of this house she dies with people who care about her. And not by him!" Spot pushed James out of the way. "Move!"

"Do you know what this does to mom. She cried every night in either your or her room. She hasn't been the same since you two left. don't do this to mom. I cant stand her crying anymore. She's gonna kill herself. I am surprised she isn't dead yet. Just come look at her." James grabbed Spots arm. "She in the garden." Spot and Fire looked at each other and nodded. James led them through the house. "Shamus mom has some visitors." Shamus smiled and got up from where he was sitting. Mrs. Conlon turned her head.

"Patrick…. Cleary. My babies!" Mrs. Conlon got up and hugged both of them. "You've come back!"

"No mom. No we haven't. I came to get Cleary. We just wanted to let you know we are okay. This isn't our home anymore. This isn't our family anymore. You gotta let us go. We have move don now you have to. We will never feel at home here. To much bad has gone on." Mrs. Conlon looked at Spot and tears filled her eyes.

"Don't cry Mommy. We still love you, but I cant return here." Fire hugged Mrs. Conlon.

"I always cared Cleary. I did. I just didn't know what to do. He was so much bigger then me. He scared me. I use to pray every night that he would beat me instead. I couldn't find the strength to stand up to him and my parents told me not to. You hung out with Newsies and to them you weren't important. I didn't know what to do. Baby will you ever forgive me." Mrs. Conlon looked Fire in the eyes.

"I never blamed you. I thanked God it was me not any of you." Fire looked at all her brothers standing there. "Mom you have a grandson." Mrs. Conlon smiled. "He looks like Patrick. Amazing. I will never forget you mom. But like Patrick said. This isn't us and it never was. We're Fire Ice and Spot Conlon not Cleary and Patrick Conlon." Cleary reached into her pocket. "Here. There's a picture of your grandson and daughter. Bye mom." Fire hugged her and then Spot did.

"Love you mom," Spot whispered. 

"I love you both. Good bye." Mrs. Conlon watched them go. "Keep safe Spot and Fire," She whispered.


	57. chapter 54

I will make a 10 dollar bet with anyone that Dolly, Loons, and Brass have no clue what is going on in the story. They aren't into Newsies anymore. Sad ain't it. Books only knows because she is a writer and I needed her help on sumtin and she went and read. Oh well forget them! Not Books she is madd cool. Get my ghetto ness out here. LOL. Seriously, everyone say hi to Books my BFFL!!!!!! This girl is so funny. I haven't seen her in 6 months. But let me tell you this. I have another story and the next time her and I get together we are gonna work on it and fix it up. If you like this story just imagine this story with more drama, fights, love. Who ever loves Fire will love my other story. (I like my other story better). The other story was written when we first all started loving newsies, when we were all still friends. We all write it together. it's a funny story and called "Secrets that wont be hidden." So look for that I would say maybe by the end of the summer. You will see a lot of seminaries between the girls. Okay now let me write the chapter. Song written by Wilson Phillips.

Chapter 54:

***Week later***

I know this pain  
Why do lock yourself up in these chains?  
No one can change your life except for you  
Don't ever let anyone step all over you  
Just open your heart and your mind  
Is it really fair to feel this way inside?  
Some day somebody's gonna make you want to  
Turn around and say goodbye  
Until then baby are you going to let them  
Hold you down and make you cry  
Don't you know?  
Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way  
If you hold on for one more day  
Can you hold on for one more day  
Things'll go your way  
Hold on for one more day  
You could sustain  
Or are you comfortable with the pain?  
You've got no one to blame for your unhappiness  
You got yourself into your own mess  
Lettin' your worries pass you by  
Don't you think it's worth your time  
To change your mind?  
I know that there is pain  
But you hold on for one more day and  
Break free the chains  
Yeah I know that there is pain  
But you hold on for one more day and you  
Break free, break from the chains  
Some day somebody's gonna make you want to  
Turn around and say goodbye  
Until then baby are you going to let them  
Hold you down and make you cry  
Don't you know?  
Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way

If you hold on for one more day yeah  
If you hold on  
Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way  
If you hold on for one more day,  
If you hold on  
Can you hold on  
Hold on baby  
Won't you tell me now  
Hold on for one more day 'Cause  
It's gonna go your way  
Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way  
If you hold on for one more day  
Can't you change it this time  
Make up your mind  
Hold on  
Hold on  
Baby hold on  


Fire folded up the piece of paper and stuffed it in her dresser draw. Mush rolled over and grabbed Fire's leg. Fire looked down at Mush's hand and then at his face. Fire stood up and walked over to Mush's closet. Fire reached to the top self and pulled a box down. Fire pulled another piece of paper out of the box and put the box back on the shelf and walked back over to the bed and sat down. Mush sat up and looked at what Fire was holding.

"That's us when we were little. Look Fire.." Fire looked at Mush placed the picture down. "Fire, its been a week please talk to me. Fire I said I was sorry. Its not like we are happy any way."

"No we are not happy Mush. We aren't but am I out there kissing any guy fucking want. Aren't I slut. Isn't that the reason you wouldn't get involved with me when I first came here. Why you didn't take my 'I love you' seriously. Oh you didn't want to get hurt. Yea well you think I wanted to get hurt. Well I didn't."

"How does it hurt if you hate me? That makes no sense Fire."  
"Your not that stupid are you Mush. I was madly in love wit you and then what the feelings just stop. I am still in love with you. And you just keep on hurting me! I love you Mush Meyers. This is part of my dream come true. To be married to you is what I have wanted since I was six. Now I regret wasting all of my dreams and wishes on you. You're the reason I have stayed for as long as I have. Doesn't matter anymore though." Fire walked over to the window. "I just poured my heart out to you. I feel like an idiot." Mush came up behind Fire and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I have been waiting for you to tell me that you loved me. I would have told you that I loved you sooner but hey your not the easiest person to talk to." Fire turned around and mush kissed her. 

"Wait so you kiss another a woman. I still don't get it. Can you explain it to me please. "  
"She kissed me."

"It takes two people and I saw the whole thing you didn't do much pulling away."

"I know Icy but I thought you hated me and I kinda wanted to get back at you for hurting me. I am so sorry."

"Mush I don't know…." Fire stared into Mush's eyes. "If you ever kiss another girl again I will soak you so bad.." Fire laughed and kissed Mush. "You cant sleep with other girls to. I gotta be your only girl." Mush laughed. "You know I always thought that if we ever told each other that we loved each other it would be so much more… I don't know romantic. I mean our wedding wasn't that great. No proposal, no ring. And I wanted you to die because you knocked me up and I was feel awful and was about to puke."

"That's just so sexy Icy." Mush kissed Fire again. "I say we give our wedding night another try."

"No."

"I want a real wedding and then we get a real wedding night. But until then no sex." Mush frowned. "Oh stop."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why do you always wear long sleeves."

"Wow okay random."

"No I noticed that you always do."

"Well I got burns on them and its embarrassing. They are ugly. Don't you remember. I mean we have slept together."

"All I remember from that night is that I made a big booboo that I loved so much because I hurt the woman I loved but damn was the time great."

"Do you want me to hit you."

"No. But Icy nothing can be ugly on you. Do you know how much I wanna kill your father. For beating you, letting you be raped, and killing our daughter. He is still after you Icy. He knows its you. He knows Fire. That's why he beat you so bad." Fire kissed Mush.

"Wow you two should have a door shut when you are going at it like that." Fire and Mush broke apart.

"What do you want Loons and Sweet Tart?" Fire asked.

"We know what you want," Loons laughed.

"Ha ha. Really." Fire looked at the both of them.

"Spot wants you ready in fifteen. He needs to talk to you."

****15 minutes later****

"What you want?" Fire asked placing her hat on her head.

"Father is gonna be here in ten. 


	58. Chapter 54

I am scared I am gonna get beaten if I don't write this

Chapter 55:

"Are you serious? Spot why the hell you letting him come here?" Fire backed away and started for the stairs.

"Fire stay here and face him." Spot grabbed her arm. "Your better then him. You and I can get him out of here together. But I need you little sister. I do."

"Why me? He beat me! He terrifies me! I loose all control of everything! He killed my child! My child is in the ground because of him. Why. Let go of me!" Fare pulled away form Spot.

"Tough girl." Fire turned around and saw her father standing in the doorway. "No baby. Did I do that? Whoops." Fire backed away. "Cleary. Why are you backing away from Daddy." Mr. Conlon grabbed Fire's face. "Come back home."

"Get you hands off of her!" Spot yelled pushing Mr. Conlon back. "Fire get upstairs. I am sorry." Fire turned to get upstairs but Mr. Conlon grabbed her and pulled her back to his group. "She's coming home Patrick. Now I am not gonna force you but if you don't, I'll kill her." Mr. Conlon pulled a gun out and pointed it at Fire. "Is it cold Fire?"

"I'll come, but let her stay." Spot looked at his father.

"No we are gonna be family again. Everything is gonna go back t normal." Mr. Conlon Started for the door.

"No she's married and has a child she cant leave them Father. She can't." Spot grabbed Mr. Conlon's arm.

"Who are they I will shoot them and then she wont." Fire turned and looked at Spot and then at Mush and shook her head no.

"No I'll go. Family." Mr. Conlon walked out the door and dragged Fire with him.

"Well Newsies I guess this is good-bye. Books I want you to be leader. You are the best person for the job." Spot hugged Books. "I love you Books. I love you. Just promise me you wont hook up with any of these scum bags."

"I'll wait for you," Books whispered. "You'll be back."

"Bring Fire back to me and Jimmy. She finally said she loved me Spot. We were gonna have a happy marriage. I love her Spot," Mush said. Spot looked at Mush.

"I can't make any promises but I will work my hardest to bring her back to you even if I have to stay there forever. I will not let him hurt her. Take care of Jimmy." Spot turned to all of his newsies. "Behave yourselves. Listen to Books, she smart, she knows what she is talking about. IF I am not back in four months make sure she gets involved with some great guy, she doesn't deserve to be alone." Spot turned back to Books. "I love you, but I have to go for Fire."

"I know and you will be back." Books kissed Spot. Spot smiled and walked out of the Brooklyn Lodging House, maybe for the last time.


	59. sry i cant gt rid of the seoncd chap 54 ...

I am scared I am gonna get beaten if I don't write this

Chapter 55:

"Are you serious? Spot why the hell you letting him come here?" Fire backed away and started for the stairs.

"Fire stay here and face him." Spot grabbed her arm. "Your better then him. You and I can get him out of here together. But I need you little sister. I do."

"Why me? He beat me! He terrifies me! I loose all control of everything! He killed my child! My child is in the ground because of him. Why. Let go of me!" Fare pulled away form Spot.

"Tough girl." Fire turned around and saw her father standing in the doorway. "No baby. Did I do that? Whoops." Fire backed away. "Cleary. Why are you backing away from Daddy." Mr. Conlon grabbed Fire's face. "Come back home."

"Get you hands off of her!" Spot yelled pushing Mr. Conlon back. "Fire get upstairs. I am sorry." Fire turned to get upstairs but Mr. Conlon grabbed her and pulled her back to his group. "She's coming home Patrick. Now I am not gonna force you but if you don't, I'll kill her." Mr. Conlon pulled a gun out and pointed it at Fire. "Is it cold Fire?"

"I'll come, but let her stay." Spot looked at his father.

"No we are gonna be family again. Everything is gonna go back t normal." Mr. Conlon Started for the door.

"No she's married and has a child she cant leave them Father. She can't." Spot grabbed Mr. Conlon's arm.

"Who are they I will shoot them and then she wont." Fire turned and looked at Spot and then at Mush and shook her head no.

"No I'll go. Family." Mr. Conlon walked out the door and dragged Fire with him.

"Well Newsies I guess this is good-bye. Books I want you to be leader. You are the best person for the job." Spot hugged Books. "I love you Books. I love you. Just promise me you wont hook up with any of these scum bags."

"I'll wait for you," Books whispered. "You'll be back."

"Bring Fire back to me and Jimmy. She finally said she loved me Spot. We were gonna have a happy marriage. I love her Spot," Mush said. Spot looked at Mush.

"I can't make any promises but I will work my hardest to bring her back to you even if I have to stay there forever. I will not let him hurt her. Take care of Jimmy." Spot turned to all of his newsies. "Behave yourselves. Listen to Books, she smart, she knows what she is talking about. IF I am not back in four months make sure she gets involved with some great guy, she doesn't deserve to be alone." Spot turned back to Books. "I love you, but I have to go for Fire."

"I know and you will be back." Books kissed Spot. Spot smiled and walked out of the Brooklyn Lodging House, maybe for the last time.


	60. Chapter 56

Who thinks its time for a conclusion?

Chapter 56:

*** 1 week later!***

Spot pulled his chair out at the dining table and sat down. He looked around the table. No Fire's face. It had been one week exactly and Fire had gone through at least ten beatings and two rapes. It killed him he couldn't do a thing. His father timed it perfectly, because he knew Spot would do something otherwise. Once that door was locked there was no getting in. Spot looked at his mother and they made eye contact. Mrs. Conlon quickly looked away. Spot turned his head and watched his father sit down at the head of the table.

"Ah Patrick, so how was your first day at work? Tough isn't it son." Mr. Conlon tucked his napkin into this collar.

"No. I mean when I was a Newsies up earlier and out in the freezing col…." Spot shut his mouth after a glare from his father. "Sorry sir." It was killing Spot to take all the crap from his father. But he knew his father would kill Fire if he disobeyed. Spot said his prayers with the family, yet he didn't understand why his father was praying because he believed there was nothing that could help his father from going to hell. Spot looked at the meal in front of him. He knew Fire would be lucky if she ate anything tonight. Spot turned his head towards the door as it opened.

"Heeeeeeey Fam!" Fire yelled walking into the room. 

"Damn it! Cleary!" Mr. Conlon stood up. "Wow someone's been drinking." Fire made a face.

"Really? Who?" Fire walked over to her mother. "Have you?" Fire looked at Spot. "How about you Brooklyn boy?" Mr. Conlon grabbed Fire's arm.

"Stupid whore. I've had it." Mr. Conlon started to drag Fire out of the room.

"Sir. She's drunk. Please Sir. Don't." Spot stood up. "I'll take care of her."

"Tucking her into bed doesn't count as being punished. For getting drunk she deserves the worst." Mr. Conlon continued to drag Fire out of the room.

"You never get punished. She's always the one who gets punished for you being drunk! You beating this morning was probably hurting her so much she couldn't deal with it and she drank to get the pain away. That's the only thing she learned from this family. Is to drink will get rid of all your pain and to runaway from everything! I am gonna deal with her the way she is meant be dealt with. And if you are gonna kill her your gonna have to go through me first." Spot grabbed his fathers arm. "So I suggest you remove your hand right now." Mr. Conlon looked at his son and slowly removed his hand. "Good." Spot grabbed Fire's arm. "Come on sis." Spot started to lead Fire out of the lead Fire out of the room.

"Patrick." Spot turned around and was looking at his father holding up a gun.

"Your gonna kill me?" Spot asked stepping in front of Fire.

"If that's what it takes to get to her. Either move or die." 

"Die." Mr. Conlon smiled and pulled the trigger. Fire just started laughing.

"Yea lets see. I live with an abusive father who wants me dead. Like I am gonna leave your guns lying around loaded." Fire stepped in front of Mr. Conlon. "A couple sips of whiskey are more then it takes to get this girl drunk. See I had this whole plan. But Spot decided to be an older brother and stand up for me. I was gonna get you alone in your office and then do this." Fire pulled out a gun. "Now Daddy all I got to do is pull the trigger. I've killed before and I ain't scared to kill again." Spot looked at Fire. "Just let the boy go and I might not kill you. can't make an promises."

"You kill me and you go to jail for the rest of your life." Mr. Conlon took a step closer to Fire and Spot. 

"Better then here." Fire didn't bug. Mr. Conlon just kept coming closer.

"You don't got the guts. Its gonna be harder killing dear old dad. Baby girl. I mean I helped make you. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here." Fire lowered the gun. "Good job Cleary. don't kill daddy." Mr. Conlon threw Fire into the dining room, table and the gun went flying. Spot and his father looked at each other and both ran for the gun. Mr. Conlon grabbed it just a second before Spot could. "Look here I have a loaded gun what shall I do." Fire pushed her self up and fell again. Spot rushed over to Fire's side. 

"Spot promise me if or when I die that you will get up and out of here right away. don't leave Books waiting to long." Spot looked up at Mr. Conlon then back at Fire. "Spot?"

"I promise." Spot squeezed Fire's hand.

"He's gonna kill me. Just walk away now. Spot go now. I don't want my big bro to see me killed. I love you Spot." Spot kissed Fire's forehead.

"I am not letting you go that easily." Spot stood up.

"No you are gonna get yourself killed and I am still gonna die. Go! Spot get out of here! I can handle myself! Spot if you love and care about me you will! You're the only one that can tell Jimmy about me when I was little! Please!" Spot turned his head and looked at the floor where Fire was laying.

"I can't leave you."

"You have to." Spot walked over to Fire and kissed her forehead again. "I love you Fire." Spot blinked back his tears. "Fire…"

"I am already dying. I am sick. And I am pretty sure he broke a lot of my bones right now. That table is mad hard. I gotta go. I just don't want you to see it please. I don't want you to die. He has a gun and you have nothing." Spot stood up and wiped his tears away. "I love you Spot." Spot turned and walked out of the door. The door slammed and a gun fire was shot.


	61. chapter 57

Loooooong time. I am sorry. This is on my mom's computer. I couldn't wait any longer to update. I don't talk to Loons, Dolly, and Brass anymore. So I am gonan try and keep my tone the same towards them. And act like I wasn't hurt by them. But if a more hateful tone comes around them that's why.

Chapter 57:

            "Spot!" Books yelled and jumped off the stairs and ran to him. Books kissed Spot. "Oh my God Spot. I missed you. I thought I would never see you again." Spot gave a week smiled. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mush stand up. Spot where's the blood from? Oh God." Books just realized the look in Spot's eyes. "Oh God, oh God." Spot let of Books and walked over to Mush.

            "Mush, he had a gun. He was angry. She couldn't move." Spot placed his hand on Mush's shoulder. A tear spilled down Mush's cheek. "I am sorry." Mush backed away slowly. 

            "Why didn't you save her? Why? You just left her there for him to kill. Or did you watch. Did you watch her suffer? You probably enjoyed it. All you did was yelled at her and tell her you hated her. You probably shot the gun. You probably killed her. And laughed as she cried in pain. No Fire would never cry!"

            "Mush!" Dolly yelled.

            "I loved her! You just hated to see her happy. That's right Spot. Admit it!" Mush fell to the ground and started crying. "I need her. Fire! Jimmy needs her."

            "Mush control yourself," Jack said kneeling down. "Your eighteen and crying like a baby."

            "The woman he loves was just murdered. How to expect him to react?!" Loons yelled. "You wanna throw a party?" Loon's kneeled down on the other side of Mush and hugged him. "It's gonna be okay in time Mush. In time." Mush pulled away from Loons.

            "Okay?! Okay?! She was murdered. MURDERED! She is never coming back! How can it get better! I DIDN'T GET TO SAY GOOD-BYE! If only I could kiss her just one more time! Hold her one more time! I wanna hear her laugh! I AM NEVER GONNA HEAR IT!" Mush stood up. "It's your entire fault Spot! Your entire fault! You could have saved her! You know it to! Admit it Spot! Admit it!" Spot looked down at the ground then back at Mush.

            "I could have saved her. Your right there was so many opportunities. Starting when she was born. I never tried. But yes I could have saved her. When he went to work I could have helped her escaped and stayed. I am really who he wanted. He was smart he knew that I would go if he took her. I would go to protect her. But I didn't. I let him kill her. I let him spill her blood. I did see her suffer. She asked me to leave her there and to go away. Do you think it was easy to leave my sister?! I herd the gun go off. I wanted to run in there and beast him to death. To shoot him in the gut and watch him twitch and scream in pain. To watch him bleed. Watch him suffer. But I couldn't. I told I would return to you guys. I had to leave my little sister in the hands of a family who would throw her in the garbage. At least you two got along before she died. You have good memories. You fucking slept with her. All I have is yelling at my sister!" Mush looked at Spot then walked away. Books wrapped her arms around Spot's waist.

            "Come on baby I think you need to go to bed. Let's go." Books kissed Spots neck and the two headed inside.

            "She's dead," Racetrack whispered. 

            "You got your wish Brass," Dolly said coldly.

            "I never wished her dead, just hurt real real bad."


	62. Chapter 58

Okay I am back on my computer so hopefully more Updates will happen… I so sorry that I have been taking forever. Do u all forgive me? Please do. And please read and review to my other stories. Thank you so much.

Chapter 58:

"Baby Doll are you okay?" Race asked walking into the girls bunkroom.

"I can't believe she is gone. I mean she was always there Race. Always. She got into trouble, I got her out of it. That's how it worked. She saved my ass so many times and I saved hers. I mean we were a pair. What am I suppose to do now. She was my best friend. And she's gone. I can't imagine the rest of my life without her." Dolly turned and looked at Race. "I gotta kill him. I got to. I owe it to Fire."

"Dolly you can't kill him. They will kill you. You are a street rat who will kill a first class citizen. You are scum to them." Race grabbed Dolly's arms and looked her in the eyes. "Then what will that get you."

"Him a slow and painful death and I will be with Fire!" Dolly tried to break free from Race grasp. "She has killed for me before now I have to do the same."

"She has?" Race asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes. She has murdered." Dolly looked down at the ground. "Twice for me."

"Twice. Dolly she is a murder. Twice for u. Slick. She has killed more then on and on purpose all three times. Dolly if that gets out…Oh never mind." Dolly pulled away from Race.

"She's already dead."

__

"Look mister I suggest you get out of here. Just leave us alone. She didn't do nothing to you." Fire stood in front of Baby Doll. "She ain't that sort of girl. You can have me."

"No I ant someone fresh and a blond. You've gotten around. I want her." The man was tall with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was built and there was no way the two girls could fight him off. He took Fire by the arm and threw her against the wall. He grabbed Dolly and opened the door and threw her on the bed. "And you thought I was gonna offer you a job." Dolly looked at the door, but Fire was no where in sight. "Now just go along with me. I'm only gonna hurt you a tiny bit. 

"Get the fuck off her!" Fire yelled. "Also If I were you I wouldn't leave your gun lying around." The man turned and saw Fire pointing the gun at him. Fire stepped closer and closer. "Get the fuck off of her!"

"You don't have the guts." Fire moved closer. She was only about two inches away from his head. "Ha yea whatever girlie. I know your friend likes this." The man ripped Dolly's shirt open. "She wants me to go further. Look at her eyes." Fire looked at Dolly. The fear was in Dolly's eyes. The man slapped Dolly across the face. "tell her yo want it!" he slapped her again.

"Stop!" Fore yelled as the gun went off. His body fell, the life was gone. Fire dropped the gun and rolled the man off Dolly. Fire looked at the man, his eyes were still open. Blood was spreading over the bed. Fire helped Dolly up/ "Come on Dolly, before the cops come."

"Looks Race I have to do this. I have to."

_"Dolls you okay?" Fire asked putting her shirt on. _

"Kenny is gonna kill me." Dolly cried. "He's gonna kill me! He told me. He's coming over and he's gonna kill me. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to."

"What you do?"

"I … I…. I told you that he raped me. I told you. He's mad Fire. I tried to escape him and I couldn't. We ran Fire, but no he finds us. What am I gonna do." Fire bent down and removed the floor bored. Fire took a knife and gun out. 

"Take the gun. If he comes after you I want you to shoot him. You have to Dolly. I've killed once already, they are looking for me. I mean that man Dolly was pretty rich and so is Kenny. You got to kill him. If I kill him they will find me. Look I am gonna be in the back room with Mitch. If you need me yell. How do you know Kenny is coming?"

"I saw him yesterday and on the street and he told me. He couldn't kill me there because it was to crowed. He said he would find where I lived and kill me."

"He probably doesn't know where you live. I would sit here with you but this thig with Mitch you know its important. He's helping me with an alibi for the murder. Your gonna be fine." Fir kissed Dolly's head. "Just yelled." Dolly watched Fire walk out of the room. Dolly stood up and walked towards the door. She left the gun on the bed.

"This sure is pretty gun Dolly. Fires I assume." Dolly turned around quickly.

"Your not Kenny." Dolly said.

"Nope I'm his brother. I wanted to kill you. I mean do you know how much trouble he could get in. I mean Dolly come on." Kenny's brother moved in on Dolly. Dolly looked at the gun then at his face. She closed her eyes and felt the cold gun rest against her head. 

"Please no!!!!" Dolly screamed. At that moment the door flew open which sent both Dolly and Kenny's brother flying. Fire stood in the door way, Mitch behind her. Fire reached into her pocket and pulled the knife out.

"What's your name?" she asked Kenny's brother.

"Rodger. Why?" Rodger stood up and looked around for the gun.

"I wanna know the person I am about to kill." Fire walked over to Rodger. "Bye." Fire lowered the knife into his stomach.

"Fire no!" Dolly and Mitch yelled together. Fire turned around her hand covered in fresh blood.

"I don't know what comes over me. I get so mad at them when they hurt her." Dolly ran over to Fire and hugged her. Fire pulled away. "No hugs. We got to move again."

"Dolly you can't kill him. Fire is already dead. It's over." Race hugged Dolly.

"No because I can make him suffer a long and painful death. I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do."


	63. chapter 59

This is like the chapter of speeches…. lol

Chapter 59:

"Blink!" Race yelled. Blink turned around and looked at Race annoyed. "Can I talk to you privately?" Blink nodded and followed Race out of the bunkroom. "It's about your sister. She's gone nuts. She wants to kill Mr. Conlon. Said she's gonna make him have a slow and painful death. She's gonna fucking kill him. She'll be killed. Or thrown away forever. I tried to talk he rout of it but she wouldn't listen Blink. She says she owes it to Fire who killed before for her. But Fire is dead. Fire killed to save Dolly. Dolly is killing for payback. I don't think Dolly wants to do this for Fire but for herself. I think she thinks it will ease some of the pain. It wont and you know it. If I know Dolly like I think I know Dolly then she will feel guilt for taking his life."

"If she wouldn't listen to you, I doubt in a million years she would listen to me. But I will try. I will try. Where is she?" Blink looked at the door Race pointed at. He took a deep breath and knocked on the girls door. Brass answered and he motioned for her to leave.

"Why do I got to leave this is my room." Blink looked at Brass and motioned again. "Fine."

"Can you two leave to. Dolly stay here." Loons and Books looked at each other then stood up. But before the could leave Dolly spoke.

"Blink I know what this is about and no matter what you say I will kill him. I don't care if I get killed for this as long as I know he is dead." The three girls turned around and stared at Dolly. This wasn't the Dolly they knew. The innocent one that got Fire out of trouble. Then for the first time they realized the hatred and cold look in Dolly's eyes. "He took away the first person that ever stood up for me, risked her own life for mine, the one person I could turn to no matter what. Maybe she wasn't all huggy and sweet. But she was kind and caring in her own way. The way I needed. I needed to feel protected and I did. Living on the streets as a girl isn't that easy and I did it alone for a year but then when I met Fire it all changed. I wasn't as scared as I use to be. I actually wore a smile more. I could be me. I know that if it was in reverse and someone killed me, Fire would go out and kill that person. I need to do this. I need to see him suffer like her made Fire suffer so many times."

"Dolly your scaring me," Loons said. "You know Fire wouldn't want you to put your life on the line. Dolly Fire saved you all those times because she wanted you to live, to be happy, not to die for her or because of her. If they catch you how do you think Fire would feel? How? To know you died BECAUSE of her. Do you want that for her? You shouldn't. What about Race. He loves you he would be destroyed if you left him. And Blink here He finally found you after thinking you were dead for so many years. Here you are standing in front of him. don't take that away from him. Most of all Jimmy. Jimmy will need someone to tell him stories about his mother and how great she was. I mean sure the guys can tell stories up until she was eight. But her hero stories lay with you. Hoe she saved you. Or even her fun times on the streets. He needs those stories. Only you can really let him know his mother. You knew her the best out of all of us." Dolly looked at Loons crying. 

"She was like a sister to me and I don't know how to let go. I just don't." Loons hugged Dolly.

"Don't let go. Just loosen the grip. Never let go," Loons whispered. Blink walked over to Dolly and Loons let go of Dolly. "I think this is a sibling hug time. Dolly and Blink laughed a little and hugged.

*********

"Its weird isn't it?" Jack looked up at Kloppman. "I mean I knew her at age six to eight. Two years. That's all. Yeah she came back but she was to cool for old Kloppman. Well sorta. She was the daughter I never had. You tow fought all the time but then you would always make her laugh to. All you boys were great to her. I can still hear her little laugh. I use to love looking at all of you playing around. It was so hard to get mad. That girl I knew was gonna be a heartbreaker. She had that attitude about her. I always figured one day that she would come back. Not like that of course. That broke my heart. Her innocence had left her. She didn't care about herself or anyone, even though we all know she did. She was trying so hard to be someone she not. Look at this picture I got of you all." Kloppman reached under the counter and brought out a picture of Mush, Jack, Spot, Fire, Blink, and Race. In the picture Fire and spot were in the middle, Fire in front of Spot and his hands on her shoulders. Jack took it from Kloppman and just stared at if for a log time. Fire was smiling and innocent, not knowing anything was gonna happen. This picture he remembered was only taken a week before they never saw her. They were all standing there close to each other and laughing in the picture. They were happy. "Yep that's my favorite picture, never hung it up though didn't want to upset Spot or any of you boys. I think its time though."

"Yea." was all Jack said handing the picture over to Kloppman.

"You look like your gonna cry Cowboy."

"Kloppman. Can life get anymore horrible then this? I mean Fire is murdered by the one man that she hated most and caused her the most pain. Then one of my best friends breaks down. It scares me Kloppman. To see one of my friends like that. I mean it was terrifying. And now Spot is back in a depression and evil again. Dolly is going crazy. None of us want to talk about anything though. I can't cry Kloppman. I am the leader. I got to be tough. I wanna cry. I loved her like a sister. I never had a baby sister except for her. I don't know what to do without her. I have a feeling stuff is gonna fall apart. I mean Books isn't gonna be able to deal with Spot like this. Spot is gonna not give a shit about anything, not even Books. Dolly is going crazy and I think her fear is returning. She'll be scared of Race. Then Race will just die. Then Blink will be worried for his sister and spend most of his time with her and it will annoy Loons. Everything is gonna go wrong I can feel it Kloppman. She meant so much to the newsies. I really don't think any of us realized it until now. But mush man. Mush. I don't know what to do with him. He just lies up in his bed crying. He hasn't come down. Mush doesn't cry. Kloppman I am scared." Kloppman took out a nail and hammer. 

"Hammer this over there for me boy. Everything will work out in the end. It's just gonna take time."


	64. Chapter 60

Hey all!!!!!!! This is gonna sound so stupid but I would love it if u reviewed… because I mean I think that like no one likes the stories and also I would love for you all to (1)give me any ideas you have for the story. (2) tell me your favorite character and why. (3) tell me what you want to know more about like .. Relationships… ur favorite character… anything -- idk how much longer to make it

Chapter 60:

***1 week later***

_"Spot!!!!!!!! Spot!!!!!" Race yelled running through the bunkroom doors. "I just saw your dad and his friends heading back towards your house. Like a block away. I thought you said he wasn't suppose to be home tonight that's why Fire stayed home." Spot dropped all his cards and stood up._

"I got to go home guys. Are you sure it was him Race?" Race nodded. "100 percent?"

"Yes damn it!" Spot ran out the door and down the stairs. "he isn't gonna make it in time. I'll go tell Kloppman to get the first aid crap ready. They looked pretty drunk to me. He beats her when he's sober bad remember what they did last time to her." Race sighed and walked out of the room.

"I hate just sitting here and knowing that Fire is being beaten and there is nothing we can do about it. There has to be something. I mean come on!" Mush looked out the window. "Why don't we fucking kidnap her. He wouldn't give a shit! None of them would. They would be happy she is gone! Why do we just sit her do nothing!? We say she means so much to us. Like little sister to us but we do nothing at all! Sure we take care of her when she does get beaten or raped but we got to prevent that! That little girl is scared for the rest of her life. it's a miracle she can still smile

Mush woke up an looked over to where Fire use to sleep. He grabbed her pillow and hugged it close to him. "The pain is all gone now Fire. Your free of it."

__

"Damn it Fire run!" Dolly screamed. "Fire!"

"I can't my foot is stuck! Go Dolly! No don't come over here they'll get you to! Go Dolly go!" Dolly kneeled down next to Fire and tried to loosen her foot. "Damn girl why you got to be so nice? I would have left you."

"No you wouldn't have and you know it. You always protect me. Just calm down and stay quiet maybe they wont hear us." Dolly looked at up Fire. "How you do this anyway?"

"Garrett I found them! In the old sailors room! The redhead's foot is stuck you can beat her to a pulp!" Fire and Dolly looked at the doorway. Richard was standing there his arms crossed as he moved toward them slowly. Fire had stolen money from Garrett while she was hitting on him. That was one of their routines. But usually they were long gone before the person realized what had happen. Garrett had caught them with Fire's hand in his pocket, luckily they could get away then but now just wasn't the best time for him to show up. Garrett appeared behind Richard in a matter of seconds.

"Dolly get out of here," Fire whispered. Dolly jus shook her head.

"Hold the blonde back. She didn't do nothing. I ain't gonna hurt her," Garrett said walking by Richard. Richard grabbed Dolly and pulled her back. "No one steals money from me." Dolly watched as Garrett slapped Fire across the face. Dolly closed her eyes. She saw the look in His eyes and no Mercy was about to be shown. All Dolly could hear was thuds and cracks and squeaks and yelps and the two men laughs. An hour of the beating passed then finally Dolly herd nothing. Dolly opened her eyes and screamed. Fire's bloody body was lying there on the floor, motionless. Her foot was still caught under the floor board. Richard threw Dolly to the ground and the two of them left. Dolly crawled over to Fire and pushed the sticky hair out of her face. Dolly cried silently placing Fire's head on her lap.

"I am sorry Fire. I am sorry I was hungry. I shouldn't have begged you to get food. I am sorry."

Dolly opened her eyes slowly and took a deep breath. "Oh God oh God. Fire if you can hear me, I love you. All your pain and suffering is gone Fire. Its over."

_Spot opened Fire's bedroom door and stuck his head in. "You awake?"_

"Yeah I'm awake," a small voice whispered back. Spot walked into the room and gently shut the door behind him. Fire pushed the cover back so Spot could climb in. Spot jumped into he bed and covered himself with the blanket and wrapped his arms around Fire. "I don't get it Spot. Why me?" Spot kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know kiddo." Fire moved closer to Spot. 

"I am scared. I hate coming home. I can't sleep at night. I just wait for him to come through those doors or one of his friends. All my dreams are nightmares. I am seven and I am worried about dying. I have given up on life already Spot. I figure I wont have a future. I'll never have a big loving family like I always hoped for. I have no reason to keep fighting Spot. None at all. Your all I got but you shouldn't have to worry about me. Your missing out on your childhood. For what? For a child who is gonna die soon anyway. Stop protecting me and stop dreaming for me."

"Fore your all I want in life. I don't give a damn about anyone else. I will die before you do and you know why? Because I am not gonna let him kill you or anyone else. I would jump in front of a bullet for you. I want to protect you. Without you Fire I would die. I would miss hearing your laughter all the time. Your the only reason I wake up every morning. You're my best friend." Spot tickled Fire's sides.

"We'll be together forever?"

"Till I go to heaven! Even then though you wont be able to get away from me."

Spot woke up and climbed out of bed. Books rolled over and looked at him. Spot put his shirt on and walked towards the window.

"where you going?" Books asked sitting up. Spot turned around.

"Do you gotta know everything I am gonna do? I am my own person you know."

"I was just asking. Sorry if I want to know where my fiancé is going. Sorry that I care about you. "

"Don't say that you care about me. No one really cares about anyone except themselves."

"So you don't care about me?"

"If I say I do I will probably leave u standing in park tomorrow."

"This isn't about us. Come here." Spot walked over to Books and sat down.

"I was suppose to be there with her every step of the way. Take a bullet for her. She predicted the future. She said she wouldn't live long. That she would never get the big loving family she wanted. Take a bullet of her. Books she was my everything. Then I got selfish and left her! Some best friend eh. What do I do without her?"

"what you did for last six years before she came back."

"She was still alive. I believed! Now she's dead Books and I could have saved that. So many things to save it."

"God takes everyone in their own ti.."

"Fuck God! God doesn't know anything! God doesn't exist. God doesn't let a six year old girl get beaten and raped almost everyday!"

"Spot! God had nothing to.."

"Shut up Books. Why is God letting us all live like this? Why did God let that bullet pierce my baby sister? Why is my little sister about to be thrown in a hole? God. There is no such thing!" Books just looked away from Spot. "God… God took my best friend away. He took her from me." Spot let a tear fall down. "Her pain is gone. Her fear has left. No more suffering!" Spot laid back. "No one broken bones, no more open wounds, no more hurtful lies, no more broken heart, no more starving, no more pain."


	65. chapter 61

Chapter 61:

"Spot!!!" Loons yelled running out of the girls bunkroom. "Sp-" Loons tripped over a loose floorboard and fell flat on her face. Spot opened his bedroom door. "Ow. Oh okay so anyway Dolly went to murder what's his face." Spot Stepped over Loons and walked into the boys bunkroom.

"Legs! Go to Manhattan and tell Jack, Blink, and race to meet me at my old home! Now!" Legs ran out of the room. Spot walked out of the bunkroom and looked at Loons who was still lying on the floor. "Get up!" Loons stood up quickly. "Loons you gotta stop drinking so early in the morning." Loons smacked Spots shoulder.

"I didn't drink. I did that without achole." Loons crossed her arms. 

"Come on get Books and Brass. We got to go save Dolly's ass. There is no way she'll survive. If Fire couldn't Dolly can't." Spot walked down the stairs.

"Yeah but Dolly is a best friend on a mission!" Loons yelled after him. "Dolly is gonna kill!" Books and Brass came running out of the room and passed Loons and ran down the stairs. "I always get left behind." Loons turned and ran down the stairs.

"Slow poke," Spot whispered.

"Dumb ass" Loons whispered back.

*******

"You can do this you scardy cat." Dolly walked up to the front door. "What the fuck you doing. Your gonna murder someone so you knock on the door 'hi I am hear to murder Mr. Conlon.' Look now I am talking to myself. Okay what would Fire do?" Dolly looked around. On the second floor was an open window. Dolly felt her pocket. Fire's gun laid inside of dolly's pocket. Dolly took a deep breath and climbed the lattice. "You can do this." Dolly reached the open window and looked inside. No one was insight. "Wow I just pulled a Fire. I wonder which one of these was her room. And which one was Spots. Now Mr. Conlon would probably be in his bedroom or office. Now I got to find that. Dolly walked a tiny bit till she reached the first door. Dolly put her ear against the door. "Shit how am I suppose to know." Dolly took another deep breath and opened the door slightly. She poked her head in. "Defiantly a boys bedroom." Dolly closed the door and moved on to the next room. "Okay," Dolly whispered. Dolly herd noise in the room. "Great how do I tell if it is him or not? Fire would?" Dolly smiled and knocked on the door. "Would you like some food?" Dolly said changing her voice a bit. 

"No I wouldn't," someone whispered form behind Dolly. Dolly's eyes widened and she turned around slowly. "what the fuck you doing here?"

"Oh god Spot you almost gave me a heart attack." Spot just shook his head.

"You could get yourself killed roaming this house! What were you thinking?" The door behind Dolly opened. Spot looked up from Dolly and looked at his brother. "We're leaving." Spot grabbed Dolly's shoulder.

"Are you stupid coming back here. Dad's just three doors down in his bedroom. Imagine what he do if he caught her out here. She's a street rat in his house. One girl is enough. Her type isn't allow in this house." Spot looked at his brother again.

"I'm her type." Spot said with anger in his voice. "Not that I want to be here. But diss her and you diss me."

"your not her type. You will never be her type. Look none of us wanted to see Cleary get beaten but we sucked it up and thank God it wasn't us. You don't; belong out there. Your first class. You don't belong with street rats! They are disgusting! I mean Cleary belongs out there. She is a dirty whore." Spot let go of Dolly and punched his brother.

"Your the most like the bastard!" Spot threw his brother into the wall. "What don't you understand Matt? She was an innocent little girl!" Matt looked at Spot.

"Patrick you left. How could you leave your family like that. Do you know what you and Cleary leaving did to Mom?" Matt asked staring Spot in the eyes. Matt the brother just above Spot.

"Yea I do but do you know what it did to Cleary to stay? Her life was little more important," Spot started to walk away,

"We learned from Cleary that you ditched her. She wasn't on the streets with you. You were gonan send her back here and you be free. What her screams you couldn't listen to them anymore. If that is so why didn't you save her and come back. wasn't like you didn't want to be separate from her. You were gonna leaver her to die here and you be free!" Spot turned around punched Matt again.

"You don't know anything Matt! I am the one that held her at night while she cried! I was the one that stayed up and watched over her to make sure she slept okay! I was the one that dealt with her nightmares! I took care of her! You didn't give a shit! So don't ever talk to me like that again! You don't even know what went on behind those doors! I had to listen to the horror stories! I did! You wouldn't listen!" Mush punched Spot In the stomach.

"Shut up! You stupid piece of crap!" Matt punched Spot again. Spot grabbed Matt and they fell to the ground punching each other.

"What the fuck is going on out here!" Mr. Conlon came out of his bedroom. The Conlons and the workers started to appear. Dolly looked up at Mr. Conlon. His arm was in a sling. 

_Probably a drunken accident _Dolly thought. Dolly reached into her pocket. Spot glance dup at her for a second and saw a tiny bit of silver starting to appear from her pocket.

"Race!" Spot yelled right before Matt punched him.

"Hey you two break it up!" Mr. Conlon moved closer Spot and Matt. Race was halfway threw the window when Dolly was pointing the gun at Mr. Conlon. Mr. Conlon took a step back. "You gonna shoot street rat?"

" I wouldn't really be calling her names right now," James warned.

"Yea I am gonna shoot you." Someone tackled Dolly but it was to late the gun shot went off. "Your dead!" The person climbed off Dolly and walked over to Mr. Conlon and felt his pulse.

"Your dead if you don't get out of here. You're a street rat that just killed a first class citizen." Dolly stood up slowly. 

"The gun shot," Dolly whispered. Matt and Spot had stopped fighting and were both standing next to each other bloody.

"The gun shot? I am telling you get out of here. The police will be here. Give me the gun. I'll take the blame." Dolly refused to hand over the gun.

"No your not gonna give you the gun! I want all the blame!" Dolly yelled.

"Damn it. It's my gun!" Fire grabbed the gun from Dolly's hand. "Get!"


	66. chapter 62

Please if u read review!

Chapter 62:

They all herd the front door swing open and hit the wall. Fire and Dolly looked at each other. Dolly tried to grab the gun out of Fire's hand but Fire wouldn't let go. The footsteps rushed up the stairs. Another gun shot went off. Fire and Dolly both looked up to see if they had hit anyone. They saw that everyone was still standing even the cops. Dolly slowly let go of the gun. Fire smirked.

"Your to innocent," Fire whispered. Dolly's eyes filled with tears. The cops walked towards the two.

"Which one is responsible for this?" He asked pointing at Mr. Conlons dead body. Fire looked over his shoulder. Mush was standing by the steps. He mouthed to her 'I love you.' Fire smiled a bit and looked back at the cop.

"I am," Fire said holding her head up high.

"No I am." Dolly stepped forward. The cop looked from Dolly to Fire a couple times. Then he laughed a little. 

"I just realized who you two are. Your Dolly. Baby Doll. And your Fire Ice. Dolly you can't save Fire Ice this time." The cop spun Fire around and cuffed her. Fire looked over at Dolly. 

"No I am really responsible for his. I killed him because I though he killed Fire. So I was mad and I killed him. Fire tried to stop me but I didn't realize it was here and I shot him." Dolly grabbed the cops arm. "I killed him."

"Dolly you got to stop protecting her. She's bad. We even think she is the murder of three other murders. If she is, she'll be swinging by the end of the month. That's what I give her." The police officer laughed. Fire looked up at the ceiling then back at her mother and shook her head. Her mother closed her mouth and covered her face. Spot walked over to his Mother and hugged her. Mush stood in the way of Fire and the Police officer. Mush looked down at Fire. Fire looked down at the floor. Mush raised her face. Their lips met and Mush felt Fire's tears against his face. The police officer grunted and pulled Fire away. Mush grabbed Fire's shirt. The police officer threw Mush's hand off her. "I caught the great Fire Ice." Fire looked back at Dolly. Race had his hands on Dolly's waist. Dolly was wiping the tears away. Dolly smiled at Fire and Fire nodded. Fire turned and looked at Spot. Spot was holding their mother and telling her it was going to be okay. He looked at Fire quickly then looked away. Fire looked down and stopped walking. "Come on!"

"Will my son be able to visit me?" Fire asked looking back at Mush.

"Um I say no because I hate kids." The cop smiled again. "Now come on my little murder. I cant wait till I see you hang." Fire tried to pull against the op but she fell. Fire brought her knees to her chest and hid her face. Mush kneeled next to her.

"Icy Don't cry. Stay strong. It's all gonna be okay." Mush wrapped his arms around her. "Its all gonna be okay. " Mush tried to hold back tears. "Your strong Icy. Strong. I know you can handle this. It will all be over soon." Fire looked up at Mush, tears where streaking her face.

"I wanna see Jimmy, just one last time." Fire rested her head against Mush's chest. The cop went to grab Fire.

"Jerry let them have their time!" Mrs. Conlon yelled. "Just let her be for a tiny bit!" Jerry back away.

"He's gonna know me as a murder. He'll hate me!" Fire sobbed.

"No. You murdered for saving people. You did it for protecting. At least that's what I will make the papers read." Mush looked up at Jerry. "Because you didn't do it. I am not gonna let them hang you without a fight."

"The fight is over. So many people want me dead." Fire tried to wipe her eyes but her hands were cuffed so Mush wiped her tears away.

"Wait are you sure your Fire." Mush felt her forehead. "Stand up and fight like a Conlon," he whispered. "You Conlon don't ever give u without a fight. You go down fighting." Fire stood up slowly. She looked over at Jerry, then at all the newsies standing there, then at her brothers, then at all the rest of the cops, then at her mother, then at her father body, and back to Mush.

"I can't fight anymore. Maybe I will die before they hang me. That's what I want. I don't want to be hung." Mush placed his hands on Fire's shoulder's and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you Fire Ice. I love you." Mush hugged Fire. "I love you." Jeryr puleld Fire back.

"That's enough of this street rat love. Come on you whore." Jerry pulled fire down the stairs. Mush turned around and look at everyone. Jack was holding Brass in his arms. Blink was holding Loons in his and race was holding Dolly. Booked walked over to Mush and hugged him.

"She's a Conlon. She'll make it out of there." Books let go of Mush and turned to Mrs. Conlon. "Mrs. Conlon all you got to do id get up there and say that it was self defense or something. Your rich they will listen to you. You can pay off the judge and all. They will let her out."

"Dear I can't pay him off that's not right." Mrs. Conlon said.

"Oh and letting a fifteen year old mother and wife and little sister and great friend who only killed to protect her best friend and son and then tried to stop someone form killing your husband that tried to kill her and then taking the blame for it so her best friend would live is? This about it. That's your daughter that is gonna hang!" Books walked over to her.

"They will all know something is up. They never let street rats walk. The only way she might be able to walk is if she comes forward being my daughter. Then she will have to live her…." Books cut her off.

"Who fucking gives a damn if the reporters think there's something up. Fire will be walking free. This isn't about your pride this is about saving a girls life. That girl that just walked out of here has touched everyone in this rooms life in one way or another. Hell if it wasn't for her Spot would have never proposed. Because we wouldn't have fought. Mush is madly in love with her. She saved Dolly's life many times. Then if she wasn't there to save Dolly, Race would be miserable because he wouldn't have the girl of his dreams. Brass wouldn't have any completion in the lodging house so her and Jack wouldn't be as close as they are now. Loons I don't know connected with Fire in some way. Hey Blink would have never found his sister if it wasn't for Fire. Which I actually think brought Loons and Blink closer. I mean we were a family before but with her there we all came closer, maybe sacred she was gonna take our men away but she is part of our family. When we thought she was dead we all fell apart. I saw it. Mush was never leaving his room. Spot had gone back to being bitter and angry. It was horrible. We were all depressed. Something was missing. And I am not talking about her and spot screaming back and forth with each other or even her and Mush. But something. You might have never really realized how much she means to a family but we all did and we don't want to loose her and you're the only one that can save her." Mrs. Conlon looked at Books and then at all the newsies standing there. Mrs. Conlons topped when she reached Mush.

"You're my daughter's husband?" Mush nodded. "So your sorta my son. I don't know you newsies. I have to think about it."

"Your one crappy Mother!" Books yelled. Spot let go of his mother. He looked at her then took Books by the hand and walked away. The rest of the newsies followed.


	67. chaaaapter 63

Chapter 63:

Jerry led Fire down the long dark hallway. They reach the end and Jerry unlocked the cellar door. He threw he in. Fire fell to the ground and refused to look up. Fire stared at the floor. It was cold. So cold Fire could feel it through the cloth. Fire herd Jerry's footsteps fade and stood up. Fire straightened her skirt.

"Even a lady in jail," Someone said from beside her. Fire looked over at the other cellar. "The name is Ginny, I stole food." 

"Fire Ice Conlon. I murdered four men." Fire walked over to her cot and sat down. "So how long you in here?"

"Eh three months, I've been here for a month. You?" Ginny asked.

"A month then I will hang." Fire looked up at Ginny. Ginny had a frown on her face.

"You poor thing. You look way to young. How old are you?" Ginny moved over to her cot and sat down.

"Fifteen." Fire looked at the wall. "Who was here before me?"

"Jazzy. She's being hung as we speak," a raspy voice said from across the hall. "Jerry put all the ones he hate sin there. They usually get hung in two weeks. She was a real sweet gal. Innocent to. I can tell an innocent one from a guilty. Jerry hated her though. I don't remember why but he did. She was here two weeks found guilty of the Roberson murder and hung." The woman that was speaking was tough looking. She was dark with blonde hair, very short hair. And deep brown eyes that were almost black. So unlike Ginny who had a sweet smile and green eyes and pale with rosy cheeks and tight curly brown hair. "you innocent?"

"In a way of three and yes for one." Ginny and the woman looked at her oddly. "My first murder was to protect my friend and so was the second. The third was to protect myself and child. The forth I took the blame for it. I wouldn't let my friend take any blame."

"Your a brave girl. By the way my name is Mindy and this here is Sally. I am in here for stealing money and Sally is in here for killing her husband. She's been here for three months and still not hung. She wasn't brought in by Jerry though. I think he pays off the judge or something like that." Mindy coughed. 

"I would say your innocent," Sally said. She was tall with long black hair with red streaks. He hair fell to her butt. And was pin straight. She has gray eyes with flecks of gold. She was an oatmeal color. She had thick bangs that covered her forehead. "You were protecting. Are you gonna put up a fight when you go on trial?"

"My husband wants me to. I don't find the point I am gonna be found guilty anyway. I just don't want my son growing up thinking all his mom did was murder people. Damn I know if I grew up knowing my mom killed four people and was hung for it. I would feel like she betrayed me ditched me. But hey I didn't really like my mom. But I know he will. He's a Conlon. I wont be no hero to him. Just some crazy slut that went and got herself hung." Fire sighed.

"No he wont. My mother was hung for murder. I didn't think that. She had a good reason for murder. Me dad was cheating on her. I didn't think she betrayed me and left me. I hated my dad and the people that hung her." Sally said. "don't worry your son wont grow up murdering people. He being raised by your husband."

"Mostly, with the help of my older brother, my best friend, three girls who are dating the three boy I sorta grew up with. Well not grew up with but who took care of me when I was little. Of course the boys are helping to. And my best friends boyfriend." The three women smiled. "Not what your thinking. Not one big happy family. Fights. My husband and I were forced to marry each other because he got me pregnant but my dad killed my baby but then right before my dad cam and took me back we let out feelings out and found out the other one loved like we did. Almost a happy family. Almost." Fire laid back. "Owe," Fie grabbed her stomach. Fire leaned her head over the bedside and started coughing. Blood came out of he mouth.

"Conway!" Mindy yelled. "get here quick!" A short bald man came running down the hall. Mindy pointed to Fire's cell.

"Oh shit! I got to get Buddy. He's the doctor." Conway ran away from the cell and five seconds later returned with Buddy a tall, lanky, big nosed man. Buddy unlocked the cell and rushed to Fire's side.

"Conway go get some water, a hot water bowl, a cloth, and two pain killers! Now! This girl is sick. Very sick." About five minutes later Conway had appeared carrying everything. Fire had stopped coughing up blood and was starting to fade away into her deep sleep. "I got her normal doctor's name out of her. Give me the water. No the cold water." Buddy sat Fire up a little. "Drink." Fire took a tiny sip. "No more." He made fire finish the cup. "Hot water." Buddy laid Fire back down. He damped the cloth and placed it on Fire's head. "Just relax.." Fire looked at him and closed her eyes. Within the next two minutes Fire was asleep. Buddy looked up at Conway. "I know her doctor and he has talked about her. She's dying. She doesn't take care of herself. Last time I talked to him which was a month ago, he said she had about three months to live. She's got a kid to. Her story is heartbreaking. Now this is where she is gonna spend the rest of her life."

"This is where she was gonna spend it anyway. I herd them saying Fire Ice will swing by the end of the month. Jerry was talking to the judge. I had no clue she was so young. She looks so innocent. Just like Jazzy. God bless her soul. This poor girl. She's just a baby. Look at her." Buddy stood up and patted Conway on the shoulder. "She reminds me of my granddaughter. That Irish face. I hope she gets visitors. Do any of you girls know if she has family?"

"A husband, a son, a big brother, four boys that took care of her when she was younger, her best friend, and three of the boys girlfriends," Ginny filled them in. "Send someone to tell them she's sick. The ought to know."

"I will. I will. Tomorrow. Poor girl. She's so sick and got no one to sit beside her." Conway and Buddy left the cell. "We'll be out there all night. If anything happens. Anything a all. Call for me." Buddy looked at the three woman. They all nodded.

*****

"Books I liked your speech," Spot laughed,

"Its not funny Spot. Your sister is gonna get hung. I am surprised you didn't go of on Dolly." Books sat down.

"I figure that this is what my sister wanted." Spot sat down next to Books.

"Yeah she wanted to be hung. She really did. Are you even gonna go to her hanging or are you gonna be to busy with leader business like you were to be a brother?" Books laid back on the bed.

"Where is all this anger coming from Books?" Spot laid down next to her.

"I want my child to know their aunt. I also wanted someone who knew what it was like to be unwed and pregnant to help me." Books looked at Spot.

"Your… your…" Books nodded. Spot kissed Books. "I'm gonna be a father."

"Yeah. For some reason I want your sister here to help me. She has been through this. Twice. I would have faced this pregnancy so much better with a Conlon who knew what going on." Books rolled over onto her side and kissed Spot. "She was starting to feel like a sister to me. I was so excited I was gonna be part of the Conlon family. Now I feel like I am replacing her sorta."

"How so?" Spot asked kissing Books again.

"I don't know. She will hang an then I will enter the family. It seems wrong. I mean I already took half of your attention away from her. I don't want to take all of it." Books sighed.

"Books there will always be a place in my heart for my sister. I will never forget my baby sister. But you're my fiancé and have my child inside of you. You need my attention." Spot kissed Books again.

"Promise me you will make peace and visit her every day." Spot nodded.

"I already promised myself that."


	68. chapter 64

Chapter 64:

Dolly sat on her bed just staring at the wall. If Fire hadn't tried to save her she would be in the Lodging House. Dolly wiped away a tear. There was no way for Fire to get free. Fire would her found guilty, they liked to get the street rats out of the streets. Dolly looked at the door when it opened and Spot came in.

"Hey girl." Spot sat down next to her. "How you doing?"

"I deserve to be dead. Dead! Fire is gonna be hung and its all my fault. She was so close to freedom Spot. So close. I am gonna be the one killing her. I will be the one that…" Spot put his hand over Dolly's mouth.

"I don't want to think about it. Kloppman said he is gonna go and find out what is going on and then we can all start to visit her. Do you know if there are nay pictures of Fire and Jimmy together?" Dolly looked at Spot.

"He was in a orphanage. None. Why?" Dolly asked.

"Mush just thinks it would right for him to have a picture of them together. There has to be one. I know my sister." Spot stood up. "Think Dolly."

"She had one taken but I don't know where it is. You have to ask her. I thought it got burnt in the fire we were in. We lost a lot of stuff. I really don't know. I am pretty sure its gone. I mean it was in this frame and we ran out of the place so quickly." Dolly looked away from Spot. "She doesn't deserve this."

"I know. Can you come into the boys bunkroom. Books and I have two innocents to make." Spot took Dolly's hand and helped her up off the bed. Then he placed his arm around her waist. Dolly kept wiping away tears a they walked. They entered the bunk room and Race took Dolly from Spot and then Books walked over to spot and held his hand. Spot took a deep breath and looked around the bunkroom. The Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies were gathers all eyes where on him. The room was quiet. No one was speaking. The look in their eyes told him they knew something they weren't gonna like was about to be said. "First off, I have great news. This big leader is about to become a Father." everyone sighed with relief then the congratulations began. Spot looked at Books and she nodded. "Okay now the second thing. I don't think I am gonna be liked very much by all of you guys but I will be loved my enemies. I have decided to give up my position as the Brooklyn leader. I am gonna get a real job. I have baby on the way. I can't be a newsies forever." Spot looked at the faces of his newsies. "You all had to know it was gonna come to end. I mean your newsie hood is gonna come to end to."

"We were all hoping that ours would come first. I mean Spot you made Brooklyn, Brooklyn," One of the newsies said.

****couple hours later on the roof****

"Everything is coming to an end. We are al gonna move on. What if we alls top seeing each other?" Loons said sitting on the side. "I mean Spots stepping down. Jacky boy is gonna step down soon."

"Tomorrow." Jack put his arm around Brass. "We're getting married."

"Congratulations Cowboy but you interrupted my speech. So Jack is stepping down. Fire is… Mush got a family. Him and Jimmy have to go on. So he's leaving the newsie business. Hopefully Blink is gonna pop the question and he will leave the newsies business. Oh yeah Books is gonna have baby. There's the Conlon family."

"I got offered a job at Sheepshead races. I took it. I start a week from yesterday." Race said standing up.

"Again with interrupting. You people." Loons though her hands up in the air. "I try to give a meaningful speech and all you guys do is chit chat. Damn! Damn it now I forget what I was gonna say."

"Loons can I talk?" Brass asked and Loons nodded. "Loons is right. We are all ending. The group of us. I mean we all started to come together but its over."

"No it's not over," Books interrupted. "Just because Fire is gonna die." Books looked at Mush and he looked at the ground. "Doesn't mean we all need to give up. For the short time I knew Fire I know that is not what she want. Especially since we were all coming together. So what if we are starting families. Spot and I plan to live in New York and so do all of you. We will see each other. We are all best friends. All the tough times we went through with Fire mostly I think has brought us closer together. Know I wasn't as close to Mush before he moved in here and I know I wasn't as close to Spot. I really got to know Spot when Fire came along. I got learn a lot about you guys and I gained a new friend. Well two new ones. Fire and Dolly. Dolly really taught me that it doesn't matter how mean the person seems if you take the time to get to know them you might find out that they aren't that evil. I mean if Fire had just come back by herself I would have never known she was human. I have shared so many laughs with you Dolly and a couple with Fire." Spot wrapped his arms around Books waist.

"At least we should all be grateful we got to see Fire again." Mush whispered. "We aren't gonna split up. Look how Fire came back. You go where your family is and we are all family. Anyway I am gonna need help with Jimmy," Mush laughed.

"It seemed like yesterday I was giving Fire a piggyback through central park. She made me stop to climb trees." Blink looked at everyone. 

"Yeah or I was buying her candy," Mush said.

"Oh her and I were fighting about something," Jack added.

"Or I was taking her to Sheepshead races, or having her sit near me. My lucky charm." Race put his hat on.

"Or I was holding her in my arms after one of her beatings or rape and telling her everything's gonna okay." Spot's eyes blurred a little. "But I knew that tough life laid ahead of her. I always had this feeling. God I just wanna hear my baby sister's laugh."


	69. chaoter 65

Song by Bette Midler .. School is starting up again and I need a good average so I can get my permit… but I say within the next 10 chapters this story will come to an end. My birthday just pasted… it was April 17th!

Chapter 65:

Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh.  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.  
  
So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.  


Fire looked up from her paper and placed her pencil down. Ginny looked over at her. "You still look pale. Poor thing."

"I've decided I don't want to die. I wanna watch my son grow up…." Fire was interrupted by Conway's voice.

"Fire you have a visitor!" Fire looked away from Ginny and saw Conway walking down the hallway with Mush. Fire started to stand. "don't stand little lady. I'll let him come in." Fire put the blankets back over her legs. Conway opened the door and Mush smiled then walked over to Fire. 

"They told me you got real sick Fire." Mush kissed Fire. "Fire your Mother talked to the Judge. There is mo way out not even with paying him off. Your already found guilty before your trial that you should thank God your getting. But he already told your mom your guilty and you'll be hung."

"So this is it?" Fire asked.

"Unless you wanna escape. We might be able to think of something." Mush sat down next to Fire. Fire looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I have been running my whole life. I am not gonna keep on running. I am gonna go to that hanging with my head held high. Because I know what I did was right. I would do it again and again. I was right and one day they will realize how wrong they were and they will live with guilt forever. They aren't gonna win." Mush hugged Fire. "Can you give this to Dolly?" Fir handed mush a piece of paper she had been writing on. "I got you and Dolly and only seven more to go to make peace with and let them know I care." Conway came to Fire's cell.

"I am sorry but you have to go sir." Mush stood up and kissed Fire.

"I am gonna visit everyday." Mush kissed Fire's forehead. "Just hold you head up high babe."

"Hey Mush!" Fire yelled after him and he turned around. "Let Jimmy know how much I love him." Mush nodded and walked away.


	70. chapter 66 so sorry

Sorry…. I have been so busy and now finals r coming up and I have to study and I want to get my permit so I need to pull off 100s on everything this quarter which is over!…. AHAHAHAHA

I had my sweet16 party tonite… fun stuff….

QOTD: there is always time when friends have to go different ways but if they are true friends there will always be time for a vacation.

Chapter 66:

"So you alone?" A girl asked sitting next to Mush in the bar. Mush looked at the girl. She had long brown hair that fell to her waist and it was pin straight. She was sitting so Mush couldn't tell how tall she was but she was thin like Books. She had big green eyes and thick painted red lips. Her shirt and skirt where tight.

"Yes and no. There's a ring on my finger." Mush lifted his hand. "And I love her."

"Where is she?" The girl moved a little closer.

"In jail." Mush took another sip of his drink. "But she's innocent and will be out soon."

"Really," the girl put a hand on Mush's thigh. "So you have to sleep alone," she whispered.

"Didn't I tell you I love her!" Mush threw her hand off his thigh so hard that the girl fell off the chair. "Stupid whore! I love her. I will love her till the day I die and beyond that. I will never be with another girl!" Mush stood up. "Is that clear enough for you? You Skank!" Mush stood up. "No one understands,"? he whispered. Mush put the money down on the bar and staggered out of the bar. Mush made it to the first alley before starting to cry. "God, I know I never pray but I am praying now. Protect her God. I know you probably can't save her, no one can. But take her quickly and make sure she feels no pain. She's gonna be the most beautiful angel up there in heaven. Take care of her." Mush sat down on the ground. "She wont be dealing with anymore pain."

2 days later

"Took you awhile Spot," Fire said as Conway opened the cell door.

"I've been working on what I was gonna say to you." Spot took Fire's hand and sat himself and her on the bed. Spot looked Fire in the eyes. "Please don't speak until I am done." Fire nodded. "You're my little sister. Hey no looks either. Just listen. Okay you're my little sister and I love you Fire. Now I know and you know as we all know that there is no way your gonna get out of this. So I figured we need to make peace and to make peace we need to say what's been on our minds in our hearts. I know I ditched you years ago but the truth was, you were suppose to be sent off to a boarding school the next day. I didn't want you to become a newsie because I wanted a future for you. I was scared you would end up in jail or dead." Spot took a deep breath. "I wanted what I thought was best for you. You would have been well educated and away from father. I knew that you would hate me but you would be safe and set for life. I missed you everyday. I turned against the world and wanted nothing to with anyone or anything. I just stuck to being the toughest and most powerful and feared. I was gonna come back for you but I figured you hated me and if I came back it would have causes problems. I don't know how I am gonna get through the rest of my life knowing your never coming back. Believe it or not Fire you are my strength. I never imagined my future without you. You were always in the picture. I am stepping down from leader of Brooklyn because Books is expecting and I realized that I need to change and get rid of my leader business because I put that before family. And I am sorry I realized it now. I am sorry that we didn't get to know each other better. I am sorry I wasn't an older brother." Spot kissed Fire's cheek and got up. "Good-bye Fire." Spot reached the cell door.

"Spot wait." Spot turned around and saw Fire walking towards him. No words were spoken but they embraced each other. They held each other like they never wanted to let go. Right there history was made. Spot and Fire Ice Conlon both cried. The Conlons had broke. They were human. Finally after a long hold they broke apart. Spot wiped his eyes. "I never hated you. And you were a big brother. Even though we fought. Hey siblings do that right. You were there for me in a heartbeat. I felt safe around you. I love you Spot."

"I love you Fire." And with that Spot was gone. Fire stood at the cell bars. She rested her forehead against them. The cold metal sent shivers up and down her spine. Fire closed her eyes.

"Hey tough girl," Fire opened her eyes and saw Dolly. Conway opened the celld oor and allowed Dolly in. "Five days." Fire nodded. "God Fire." Dolly hugged Fire. "I love you so much." Fire hugged Dolly back.

"I love you to Dolls. Stay innocent. Promise me." Fire looked Dolly in the eyes. Dolly nodded. "I wouldn't have survived out there if it wasn't for you Dolly.

"You wouldn't be n here if it wasn't for me," Dolly whispered.

"No Dolly. don't blame yourself. You got to not do that. don't let me die thinking your blaming yourself. Do you want me to do that?" Dolly shook her head. "I am doing what I want to do and that is protecting you. If they are gonna hang me for being a mother and friend then fine."

"Denton's gonna write an article. It will be in the paper's tomorrow. Your boys will be selling it. They wont need to improve the truth at all. I'll make sure you get a copy." Dolly looked at Conway then back to Fire. "I got to go Fire. I'll see you tomorrow." Dolly and Fire hugged again, then Dolly was gone.


	71. chapter 67

I am sooooo sorry… my finals ended then my job started and have been so tired and just not in the writing mood. I will never do it again. I am sorry!!!! Will u ever forgive me… okay I figured out that I got to make the last couple chapters amazing because I wanna reach 400 reviews… It wont happen L

Chapter 67:

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Loons took a deep breath. "it's boring without having to listen to Spot and Fire fight, or Mush and Fire fight, or Brass and Fire fight. They had some of the best fights thought. Fire always made Brass look like an idiot. Like when Brass accused Fire of stealing her money that she had been saving up." Loons started laughing. "Oh man Brass you looked like a huge idiot."

"I am still saying she planned the whole thing." Brass sat down. "I wish that I had gotten to known her better and not been such a bitch to her. She probably hates my guts."

"Oh I am sure she hates more then that," Books whispered.

"Thanks Books… I was horrible," Brass laughed.

__

"FUCK YOU, YOU LITTLE WHORE!!!!" Brass yelled walking into the girls bunkroom.

"Um no thanks Brass see I am straight and.. Ouches. What the fuck you think your doing just because I turn you down for sex you.. Ouch. Stop that! What I do? Okay stop hitting me and tell me what I did." Fire sat down on her bed and held her cheek.

"You stole my money!"

"No I didn't," Fire said calmly. "I didn't steal your money. No money stealer here. Nope only got my own money."

"Look little one I herd you talking to Jasper saying you needed more money to get out of here. And then what the next day my money is gone! Hmmmmm Odd? Yes! Just give it to me okay." Brass grabbed the front of Fires shit and lifted her up.

"Yo this so not cool my feet aren't touching the ground." Fire kicked her legs. "I'm flying! Look Brass I told you that I don't have your money. I wouldn't steal from you. Some rich guy or lady but not from someone that needs that money."

"Put my wife down," Mush said while laughing. Spot walked into the room and turned around and walked out, then laughter was herd in the hallways. Spot appeared in the doorway again.

"Yeah put Fire down and we can discuss this." Brass threw Fire and Fire hit the wall. "I said put her down not throw her." Spot walked over to Fire.

"I'm fine," Fire said standing up. "Look I don't got your stupid money. Ask Jasper maybe he's got it. He's known for stealing from anyone. Just not me but he will steal money for me and give it to me without me asking him to. The doctor cant give me everything free an I didn't want him to keep hitting Kloppman up for the money. Yes Kloppman knew I was sick on the streets and he told the doctor to send me his way and he even tried to show up when I was suppose to show up at the doctors but I wouldn't show. I outsmarted Kloppy . But back to the money I didn't take it. I'll find Jasper if you want or…" Fire walked over to Brass' dresser. "Can you remember what Jasper said to me yesterday that made no sense?" Fire asked with a smile.

"Ummmmmmm Three dogs bark along the tree four steps around it and gets a bone?" Brass asked raising her eyebrow. Spot and Mush looked at each other both shaking there heads.

"Pickpocket talk," Spot said. Fire turned away from Brass' dresser holding money.

"He changed the spot on you. He had a plan and I know it but it's a secret." Fire handed the money to Brass. Mush elbowed Brass.  
"Fine. I …. Am …… sor….ry." Brass walked out of the room quickly.

"That money was gonna go to right?" Spot said sitting down.

"Yes but without my consent."

"I love how the pickpockets talk. Its so cool." Books jumped on the dresser. "I wish Fire could teach me some. Its just so coo. But how they all understand it its amazing."

"Okay. Do you know how pickpockets break up?" Dolly asked all the girls and they nodded then shook their heads.

"You got your whole group, you know all over America, which has a leader, then you got you your states, which has a leader, then your cities which has a leader, then within those cities they break into groups, like first street to fifth street, they break up like that sorta. They also have a leader. This groups is called witnesses. Then within those groups they break up into as they call them housers which is usually fifteen to twenty kids, they have a leader, then in the housers they break up into bunkers which is like five, they have a leader, then usually they break into groups of three or 2, or sometimes stay in the five but very rare and then those little groups are called Scammers. Then usually one is in charge or sometimes even even. They work together on the streets. Now all American pickpockets have a language, all states have a language, all cities have a language, each witness has a language, each housers has a language, each bunkers has a language, and each bunker gots a language. The word that is used all depends on how its used and the words that surround it to get the meaning. I know how to say I am friends with Fire Ice Conlon for each group or whatever." Dolly looked at the girls. They all looked confused.

"Well share," Book urged.

"Okay umm the most common one I had to use was probably for the city. So.." Dolly closed her eyes then opened them again. "Rungs of the ladder have broken on the ground only twice for the Cloud."

"Damn!" Loons yelled. "Fire's pretty cool isn't she."

"Yea she is," Dolly whispered. "Pretty cool."

"So you can go up to any pickpocket in Manhattan and they would get it." Dolly laughed. "They all sound so stupid.

"But we live in Brooklyn so what do we say if we run into a Brooklyn pickpocket?" Books asked getting so into it.

"Over that hill is east and for the west it is gone around the rocky shore with the wave crashing." Dolly laughed at Books expression.

"Nothing is the same so does Fire have like a million different names?" Books asked.

"Okay in both of those they knew who fire was and where she was from, exactly. What city, what Witness, what Houser, what bunker, and what Scammer. It's confusing and I don't know hoe Fire gets it all but she does. When you got o visit her Books just ask her. She wont explain but she might teach you something, just might its so secret. I lived with her so I had to know how to say that. But I was not allowed to speak to speak to them about their pickpocket business."

"That is so cool. I am visiting Fire tomorrow. No now." Books grabbed her hair band and walked out the door.

JAILHOUSE

"Heya Books, What brings you hear?" Fire asked standing up.

"I have taken an interest in something that I can only learn anything from you. Don't think I didn't want to see you But I just wanted t let you know that I have questions." Books sat next to Fire. "Pickpocket talk."

"Pickpockets like to call it Gidgeting." Fire smiled. "I can't teach you enough for you to understand how it works before I die. I'm so sorry. I would have been happy to teach you if I knew you were interested."

"Can you teach me any common phrases?" Books asked.

"I'll teach you State talk. Common phrases. Is that okay?" Books nodded. "Hello is Just a whack. You understand that there are so many different ways. If you say Just a whack they should sorta understand what way your gonna talk it can get tricky. But they aren't gonna want anyone to catch on at all so keep it low. Okay ummmmmmm I swear I wont bring any harm to you is Knock the bottle over and step on the frost in the bumpy road. I would like to talk to about my friend Fire Ice Conlon." Books smiled. "Hush the river for the goose is fleeing the park and the house is broken. You could learn a lot from them about me." Fire winked. "Oh most important is Fire only taught me a couple phrases so I would like to go back and talk English somewhere. Sugar in the Beer is the coke of the world so smash it."

"Thanks Fire." Books smiled and hugged Fire. "It's all gonna be alright." Books started to walk away.

"Books," Fire whispered. Books turned around and sat on the cot with Fire. "Your like a sister I never had. You always tried to stop Spot and I from fighting. Dolly's like a sister to but your like my big sister. I know that sounds gay and all, but I love you like a sister Books and I was excited that we were gonna be family, officially. Sister to sister, I'm scared. You know it's funny how you realize everything when its to late. I didn't have to kill those people I guess. I could have run but I was scared they'd come looking for us and I didn't want that. I wanted a simple little life. I didn't want to have to look over my shoulder everywhere I went and I didn't want to be on the run." Books just looked at Fire then stood up.

"You're a tough girl, I envy you and so do the other girls. Do you know that? Not that many people would have been able to put up with the crap you put up with. Beatings, rape, pregnancy, and so much more Fire. People would have cracked. They would have went insane. But you Fire stayed strong, sure you gave up on people, but you really didn't deep down. You were strong and you did put people before yourself. I love you like a sister to Fire, that's why you cant give up. You give up and we all give up."

"Damn it Books! I'm a fucking street rat in jail for murder. I killed a rich guy! I killed a Conlon! There's no way I am getting out of here alive! No matter if every fucking Conlon comes forward and says it was self defense! They will say she's killed many times before and she'll kill again! And you know what Books?! I would! If I had to I would to protect the people I love! They know that Books! I ain't getting out of here unless its at the end of a rope!" Fire slammed her fist against the wall. Books wiped the tears off her face and walked out of the cell.


	72. chapter 68

Sorry… Okay I probably have like 3 chapter left of this story.. And I need 31 more reviews…. And I wont write the last chapter till I do…. Blackmail!!!!!! Mawhaha….. I will hold the last chapter hostage… so if u read this story please review because one of the reasons I don't write that much anymore is because I stopped getting reviews… Make me very sad! Thank u. Love you all…. And read my other stories to.. They only have 1 chapter each but hey… keep on the lookout for them. If you like this story then u will LOVE and I mean LOVE … Secrets That Wont be Hidden… also feel free to e-mail me or IM me…. But I am begging u to review… Because I love going online and seeing reviews… it just makes me want to write more

Chapter 68:

3 days later (the hearing)

"Your honor this girl killed in self defense, the only way she was taught to defend herself from an abusive father. If she didn't shoot him then he would have killed her. And for the murders before. Her friend and her were in danger. Thy were self defense killings. I know she is a street rat and that you all think street rats have no feelings. But this girl in front of us today does and so does everyone sitting over there," Fire's lawyer (that her mother paid for) pointed to the corner where the Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies were standing and sitting. "Look at that boy with the really curly hair. Mush stand up. He is her husband ad don't you marry people because you Love them. There's one feeling she has. Spot stand up. That boy is her brother, she cares and Loves for him, Another feeling. Dolly stand up. The girl she killed for. The only girl that took the time to get to know her, that saved her life. Your honor you would kill to save your best friend and child, may I remind you. Fire is fourteen about, are you really not going to give the fourteen year old a second chance to live a better life?"

"I have herd both of you and I have made my choice. Cleary "Fire Ice" Conlon, a run away, a newsies, a pickpocket, a slut, and a murder. This is not the kind of girl we want roaming our streets. Thanks to Mr. Honey we have realized all of this. She murdered more then once. I don't care what the reason was for. She had a gun and I don't understand why. Yes she lives on the street, but who is to say she wont kill again. And by the looks of her past, she will kill again. She has showed no mercy to her victims. She goes out looking for trouble. Yes she is fourteen, but the crimes she has committed has proved to me that she acts like an adult criminal and shall be punished by one. Cleary "Fire Ice" Conlon I order to a hanging, two days from today, that is final." The Judge stood up.

"No, please. You are just doing this because I work hard for my money! If I sat at home and drank tea you wouldn't hang me. You have no reason to hang me damn it. My baby needs me. Jimmy needs me. He needs me. Please. Judge let me go home to my baby. PLEASE! He needs me!" The judge turned and looked at Fire.

"You should have thought about that before you killed people, before you pickpocket."

"I needed to feed my son and no one was hiring me. What did you expect!"

"You had a family to fall back on!"

"My father would have killed Jimmy and me! He killed my unborn child! Please. Sir, I am dying anyway. Just let me die at home, in my own bed. PLEASE!" Fire fell to her knees. "Jimmy needs me!" Dolly turned her head into Race's chest. Dolly's strong protector, for the first time, was begging, begging some one for something and on top of that crying. Fire showed no sign of strength, courage, or self confident. She was someone no one had ever seen before, a girl, a girl who needed help.

"I told you it was final. Lock her up." The Judge walked out of the room, after winking at Mr. Honey, a dear old friend of Mr. Conlon, a dear old friend that locked Fire in a room with four other men when she was six. Mr. Honey grabbed Fire's arm. Fire looked up at him.

"You don't scare me any more Thomas Honey. Lord knows when I am dead I will haunt you. I will haunt you to the point where you kill yourself. You are giving me more power by having me hung. Two reason. I could kill you right now because it wouldn't make a difference and the second I get to scared you for the rest of your life. Your gonna feel like someone is following you every step you take, it will be me. Your not gonna be able to sleep at night I will be in your every dream, or shall I say nightmare. You're a dead man Tom, you can count on it." Thomas let go of Fire's arm. "D-E-A-D. Dead man walking!" Fire yelled as the police pulled her out of the court room. "Your Dead THOMAS! DEAD!"

Later that night

"Hey lil' one," Race said as Conway opened the cell door. Race, Jack, Brass, Blink and Loons where all there together. Fire smiled but didn't get up for the cot. "Smile!" Fire looked at Race and smiled.

"I wanna piggy back ride, I wanna a tree, I wanna bag of candy, I want my brother to hold me and tell me everything is gonna be alright, I want to fight with Jack, I wanna go to Sheepshead races, I wanna look at my son and hold him in my arms, I wanna stay up late with Dolly and talk, I wanna be chased by Brass through the Lodging house, I wanna dance with Loons in the girls bunkroom, I wanna go to Books advice, I wanna run into the Manhattan Lodging house to see Kloppman all just one more time. You know its true, you never realize what you have till you loose it. My life was crap, but the people in it, I met the most important people to me because of my crappy life and I wouldn't change a thing in my life. If my father didn't beat me, Manhattan newsies, you guys wouldn't be a part of my life, even Spots. Then if Spot didn't leave me I would have never run away and met Dolly. If I wasn't in that horrible relationship with Slick, I would have never had Jimmy. And If I never was caught, I would have never realized how lucky I really was. I don't want to die, I don't want my son to think of me a criminal, but I look at it this way, them hanging me is saving me from a very painful and slow death, that's already started. I am suppose to die with in the next month, yet I feeling so much better. I am going to die, I have faced that, but I haven't faced that my life isn't complete. There's wounds I still need to mend, there's things I still want to do. I mean I never got to make love to my husband. Yeah he got me pregnant but I hated him!"

"If it helps at all Fire. I was jealous of you. You came into the Lodging house, after living on the streets for years and all the boys heads turned. Then the look on Spots face and Jack, Blink, Mush, and Race, they all knew. You were so beautiful and you were gonna be the center of all their lives again. Before you came, we would all be sitting at Tibby's lets say and somehow, someway a story of you would come up. All of there faces just changed. It bothered me that you were so important to them. But bothered me so much more when I saw how beautiful you are. They way they all talked about you was like they would drop all of us in a second just to get you back. I am such a bitch." Brass laughed a little. Fire touched Brass' shoulder.

"And to think, I was jealous of you." Brass looked at Fire. "My boys, my newsies had other girls in their lives. I didn't want to share them and I knew that they were in love with you guys and that bothered me even more. I was scared I wasn't important to them. When I was younger all I had to do was scream and they all came running. But not when I came back. I wasn't their first priority. It hurt me in so many ways. I wanted my boys back. I wanted them to come running." Fire wiped a tear off her face. "I wasn't their little princess anymore. I mean when I slept over the Lodging House. They didn't know I was awake, but each of them twice through out the night must have checked on me." Jack, Blink, and Race looked at each other. "I loved them and I wanted to make sure they still loved me."

"And we did," Blink said. "We still do. We never will stop. Fire you were our little sister. God Kloppman use to have to hold us all back when you would come in with bruises or cuts or stories or the rapes. We wanted to kick the crap out of them."

"King loved you too. God Kloppman would have to lock him in a closet." Jack laughed.

"I wish King was here. I miss him so damn much. But I bet he wouldn't be proud of me at all. In jail… Woohoo… go me." Fire sat down. "What am I doing?"

"Being the best damn person there is. Fire you got guts. You put others before you. I would give anything to be like that. You could have let Dolly; taken the blame and she would have been the one sitting in here. But you took it. And you said you don't want your son thinking you're a criminal, he wont, not with all of us around to make sure of it, because your not a criminal. You're a girl, a mother, a daughter, a sister, an aunt, and a damn good friend. A criminal, just out of the question. You went through a lot of shit. A lot. Not many people would be able to deal with it like you did." Loons hugged Fire. "You helped us all. Believe it."

"I love you girl," Brass hugged Fire.

"Be strong until you die. Love you so much," Jack hugged Fire.

"That tree in central park will always be ours. Whenever I am missing you I am gonna be there, you better be there to Fire. God I love you." Blink hugged Fire.

"You still gonna be my lucky charm?" Fire nodded. "Good. I love you Fire." Race hugged Fire.

"Maybe you guys don't want to hear this, but you just made dying easier for me. Because I know there are people who are going to miss me and I mean something to. Yet you made it harder because of the same reason. I love you five so much. don't ever forget me." The cell door opened and Conway motioned for them to leave. "Bye." They all took one last look at Fire and walked away slowly.

"It's gonna be okay Fire," Conway whispered. Fire smiled and laid down on the cot.

"How can you be sure Conway?" Fire asked placing her hand over her eyes.

"Because Fire, you've got prayers going up to heaven from so many people and your strong."


	73. Chapter 69 sorry but i finally got a co...

1There's 2 more chapter after this one.

Chapter 69

"SHIT! Conway! Conway! Hurry! Bring Buddy!" Sally yelled. Shortly afterwards Buddy and Conway came running down the hallway. Even though Fire had only been there a couple of days they had both taken a liking to her. Conway open up her cell as quickly as he could. Buddy slid across the floor to where Fire was laying.

"This girl is going to die any day now. Look at her. Just look at her. Do they really need to set a hanging for her? She'll probably die before the hanging." Buddy still want looking up he was trying his hardest to revive Fire you laid on the floor lifeless. "She needs the hospital. There isn't much I can do for her. Conway call her family. They need to say good-bye."

"Her hanging is tomorrow," Mindy said. "Which way do you think is better for her?" Buddy looked up at her.

"This girl right here is dying a very painful death. I wish I could put her out of her misery." Buddy looked down and Fire. "I love this girl. She has kept high spirits, of course every now and then she's upset but who wouldn't be. I am not gonna shoot her though that's up to the family and her."

"That's treating her like a fucking dog!"Mindy shouted.

"Mindy you can't even imagine the amount of pain she is. Holy shit she's bleeding. Fire sweety open your eyes. Fire Please open your eyes. OPEN YOUR EYES!" Buddy took his sleeve and wiped Fire's mouth. "Her family better get her soon. At that point Conway came back down the hallway.

"They are all on their way here. Keep her alive. Her husband picked up the phone it was so sad. I didn't want to tell him. I herd her little boy in the back. I can't believe that judge is so stupid." Conway knelt down next to Fire. Fire's eyes opened slightly.

"I wanna be hung," She forced out. "I want them to see me die, I want them to have to deal with the fact that they put an innocent girl to death. Don't let me die here."

"You're a brave little girl." Buddy added. At this point the door flew open and in came all of Fire's newsie family.

"King what are you doing here? Why are you here?" Fire tried to it up but she had no strength.

"To see you Fire. God you huge. In a good way." Fire gave King the evil eye and motioned to Conway to help her sit up. Mush sat next to her and kissed her.

"God Fire I don't know how to say good-bye."Mush put his arm around her and Fire rested her head on his shoulder.

"Then don't. Because I will truly never be gone if you love me." Fire grabbed Mush's hand. "I love you Mush And I wish we had more happy days together. But life isn't fair and there's nothing we can do about it. But please Mush try to remember the good more then the bad. You meant so much to me. Even when we fought you made me feel special because Mush I new in the back of my head you didn't have to marry me."

"Fire the day I married you was the happiest day of my life. But I thought you hated me which I totally understood so I hated you back for hating me. But when Spot told us we had to get married I tired to hide my smile as much as I possibly could. When you left I though of you everyday and then when I saw you that night you reentered all our lives, I knew you were the one for me but I was scared to love you, scared I would get hurt or I would hurt you. I want you to forgive me.

"I forgive you because I was scared to." Fire kissed Mush again. Mush reluctantly stood up and let Spot sit down.

"Fire I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. The only reason I was mean and scary as a leader is because of you. Without you in my life I felt so empty. I should have taken better care of you. I should have been there for you. If I never ditched you, you wouldn't me in this mess at all. You probably wouldn't be sick. If I could do it all over I would have taken you with me. I was a kid Fire and I didn't know any better and I wasn't ready to play daddy. I admire you so much Fire. You were twelve and you didn't play mommy you were mommy. You are more mature then any of us standing here. You did the hardest thing a mom could do. You gave up your son so he could have a better life then you thought you could give him. And I hope that if I have a daughter she turns out to be just like you."

"Not the sex part though or the drinking," Fire laughed. "Spot You were the best big brother God could have given me. Spot you made me feel so safe all the time. Even when you weren't there all the lectures you gave me is what kept me going. Someday I was gonna be better then daddy and not be a whore. Because of you I loved Mush." Spot kissed Fire on the forehead and hugged her. It seemed like he was never gonna let go, but then he did and it was Books turn to say good-bye.

"I really didn't know you for that long so there's not really any touching stories to look back on but I can say I wish you were going to be around to help me be a new mom. I see how mush you son loves you and I wish that my new child will love me that much."

"Books your gonna be a great mother I can tell by the way you dealt with me. And anyway you don't have to be the bad guy that's what Spot is for. It's fun Books. Your gonna love it." Fire placed a hand on Books' belly. "Tell my niece I love her."

"How do you know?"

"I just know." Race sat next to Fire.

"Thanks." Race hugged Fire. "If it wasn't for you I would have lost a lot of poker games and bets. I also wouldn't have Dolly. Your like a little sister to me. And I know you don't deserve any of this and you deserve better then this. You've been through a lot girl, more then any of us have yet you've been able to stay strong. I wouldn't be able to smile at all if I were you. I love you Fire Ice. Keep me with good luck up in heaven."

"Racetrack I can't thank you enough for helping me escape horrible times and letting me tag along with you to racetrack and everything. If it wasn't for you I don't think I would laugh as much and enjoy life as much a si do today." Race hugged Fire one more time before Brass sat down.

"Like said once before I know I gave you hard times and it was just cause I was jealous of you. Your beautiful, the guys all loved you, and amazing. All the Shit you have been through yet you seem to still be one of a kind. Even when you were covered in dirt you still manage dot look beautiful. And you were also shorter then a lot of the guys so I found that unfair. I remember looking at all the guys when you walked in and how their faces all lit up and at that moment I wished I could be you."

"Brass I spent a lot of my time hoping that one day we could be friends because I needed someone with your toughness to help me fight a lot and protect me. I am so regretful I couldn't swallow my pride and talk to you about this whole thing before." Brass and Fire hugged and Brass stood up and Loons took her place.

"We never got that close even though you seemed like a pretty cool girl Fire. We were totally different. You were a tough ass girl who wouldn't laugh. And I was a wacked out girl who laughed at everything. But I want you to know I counted you as a sister and if you ever needed my help I would have been there in a heart beat. I felt a connection with you when I found out you were beaten. So was I Fire. I always wanted to talk to you and share my pain that I couldn't share with anyone else. So if I ever need to complain to someone, can you promise me you'll ne listening in heaven?"

"Loons I promise you I will listen. If I can I will talk back and trust me Loons everything will be okay. And remember that I know what you went through and remember you also got Spot who saw and herd beatings go on and had to take care of me. He's a good guy. Loons if I had know earlier that you were beaten I would have went after the person myself. You're my sister to." Loons hugged Fire and then Jack sat down.

"Well evil little villain," Jack took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know how to say good-bye, maybe cause I don't want to admit this really happening. All those times I made you go away or made fun of you or whatever thing I did I apologize. It broke my heart when Spot had to leave you. You touched my life more then I thought you would. The Lodging House was so empty without you and I needed some little girl to follow Mush around with those big dopey eyes. And I know nothing will ever be the same again because I will never hear you laugh again or see you smile again and those dopey eyes following Mush around will be gone but I want you to know Fire there wont be a day that goes by that I wont thank God for letting you enter my life."

"Jack I don't even know what to say to you. You were my other big brother. I wanted to be with you and Spot all the time. You were the brother I got to fight with. But every fight we had you made me feel more loved. And you helped me to realize my dad was wrong because we could fight without you hitting me and I knew you never would hit me because you loved me just like I loved you. And I still do." Fire leaned over and hugged Jack. She kissed him on the cheek and he kissed her cheek. Jack stood up and Blink sat down.

"Watching everyone speak to you I have been trying to think of the perfect thing to say. And to tell you the truth I have no clue what to say because your gonna die and I am gonna feel this big empty spot in my heart and life. Fire I have this spot for you that no one can ever fill. Central Park I will never be able to enter again. Since I lost my little sister when I was younger my goal was not loose you and sped as much time with you as possible. You became family so quickly to me and to see you go broke my heart. I carved your name in our favorite tree to climb. I did it today so everyone would know that Fire Ice had been there."

"Thank you Blink. That had to be one of my favorite things tog o. I loved when you would take me to climb trees. It gave this sense of freedom that I never got to feel. And I remember how you believed in me to climb the biggest tree there and how safe I felt climbing it knowing you would catch me if I fell. Just thank you for giving me that confidence and freedom." Fire hugged and kissed Blink and he stood up. King sat down and just looked at Fire for a couple of seconds.

"You've grown up so much. I remember this little girl running around the lodging house singing at the top of her lungs. All my dates use to like you better then me. You are seriously the last person I ever thought I would see in here. I finally get to see you after all theses years and its just to say good-bye. Fire not a day went by I didn't think of you. I prayed for you every day and hoped that you were out of that house. And I am sorry for any pain you have had. Its my fault Spot didn't take you with him. I told him that a little girl couldn't live in the Lodging house, it was to dangerous with all the territory wars and everything. He fought me so hard but I wouldn't let him win. He was gonna stay with you but I convinced him that he needed out of that household. So everything Spot did was under the influence of me. I received a letter that night you ran away. Someone said they had spotted you and I went out looking for almost a year but them I got a job offer and I spoke to that person and they said it might not have been you it was night and you pretty far away. I never told the boys because I didn't want to worry them and I figured if you were out they'd come across you. I made stupid choices."

"No you did exactly what I what I would have wanted you to do. King, oh my God King. Thank you for everything. Thank you for never giving Spot a problem when I followed him to poker games even some newsie parties. Thank you for excepting my and making me feel loved." King kissed Fire on the forehead and cheek and stood up. Kloppman sat down next to Fire.

"My daughter. You are my daughter. I have a picture of you and people ask me who that is and I say 'my daughter Fire Ice.' I have never thought of you anything less then a daughter. So no father should have to out live their daughter. You were and always will be in my prayers. I love you Fire."

"Thank you for being a father. I always use to ask God why you could have had me and why I was with my parents. I wanted you to adopt me. I use to dream about you coming into my house picking me up and you, me, and Spot just walking out the door and never going back. I love you Daddy." Fire hugged Kloppman and kissed his cheek. Finally Dolly made it to the front of the crowd. Fire looked at Dolly. Dolly was holding Jimmy and smiling with tears. Dolly handed Jimmy to Fire.

"Mommy!," Jimmy yelled and wrapped his arms around Fire's neck. "Mommy I went do da bafroom awl by meself doday. No help."

"No help from Daddy or anyone? Wow your such a big boy." Fire kissed Jimmy's cheek/

"Where you been?"

"Here."

"Why?"

"Mommy's in trouble."

"Why?"

"I'm being blamed for something."

"Why?"

"Daddy will explain when your older."

"When you coming back?"

"Mommy is going to go to sleep for a long time tomorrow Jimmy. I can't come back. I'm not allowed. But remember that mommy is always gonna be in your heart, Right there." Fire pointed to Jimmy's chest. "And your always in mommy's heart. Okay."

"Why dey take you away from me?"

"They don't like mommy."

"But I like Mommy."

"I know but they don't like Mommy."

"Dey stupid basserds. Dat's what Daddy says." Fire looked up at Mush then smiled back at Jimmy.

"Yes they are." Fire kissed Jimmy's cheek again. Dolly sat down next to Fire. "Mommy's gonna miss you Jimmy."

"I love you mommy." Jimmy hugged Fire around the neck again.

"Okay I have to say my good-bye." Dolly wiped her eyes. "If it wasn't for you I don't think I would be alive today. You saved my butt so many times. Like now. I found comfort in you and you went threw horrible stuff to but you always made sure you put me first and why I will never understand. I love you Fire and I will never forget you because you are my hero."

"I love you to Dolly. If it wasn't for you I would have died along time ago and would had made even stupider decisions if that's possible. You gave me strength to go on and you're my hero." Dolly hugged Fire and when the hug was over Fire tired to hand Jimmy to Dolly but Jimmy wouldn't let go.

"No leave Mommy!" Jimmy screamed

"Jimmy you have to go." Fire patted Jimmy's back

"NO!"

"Mush help," Fire said.

"Come on son let go of Mommy. We need to leave." Mush grabbed Jimmy's waist.

"My Mommy. Day can't take her." Jimmy held on tighter.

"Jimmy remember Mommy is always gonna be with you. They aren't ever gonna separate you and me as long as you love mommy. Just keep loving mommy." Fire tried to pry his hand off from around her neck. "Jimmy take mommy's necklace." Fire undid her necklace and showed it to Jimmy. "As long as you hold onto this, Mommy will always be there."

"Mommy promise?"

"Yes I do. Now do Mommy a favor and let go." Jimmy let go of Fire and gave her one last kiss before Mush picked him up. Conway locked the cellar door behind them and Fire watched her son looking over Mush's shoulder waving good-bye to and she waved back and then she saw a tear rolled down his cheek and she knew it was all over.

next day

Fire walked with her hand tied in front of her and her head was held high. She could see the Conlon family in the crowd and all her Newsie family, her real family. She saw the judge and the officer which arrested her and all of her father's friends. She wouldn't show fear in her eyes, that's what they wanted She felt the rope slide over her head and tighten around her neck. Then she smiled at her Newsie family and the floor opened and Fire Ice Conlon was now just a memory.


	74. Chapter 70 there is 1 more chap

1One more chapter after this... Just one more... Ready to say good-bye

Chapter 70:

**Innocent Girl Hung**

By Bryan Denton

Many believe the death penalty is good because it is getting our murders out of this world and they will never murder again. But what if a girl is hung because she is not a first class citizen and yes she killed but she killed in self-defense, does she deserve to hang?

On Thursday, June 3 a girl about the age of fifteen was hung for murder of four men. One of those men being her father, Shane Conlon. I know you are saying to yourself right now, _good she's dead._ But your mind will change. Cleary Conlon was, as I said before, a fifteen year old girl, but she was also a mother, a wife, sister, and a great friend. I had the pleasure of meeting Cleary. She was a tough girl for she grew up on the streets fending for herself and making sure her best friend Baby Doll stayed alive. Cleary was know by everyone that loved her as Fire Ice, or Fire for short.

From as far back as Spot, Fire's brother could remember, their father had beaten Fire. When Spot was eleven and Fire was eight, Spot said he had enough of it and over herd his mother talking to her friend that their mother was going to send Fire off to boarding school so Spot found this the chance to run. But there was a problem in his escape, he meant everything to Fire. Spot tried to leave her and thought he did a pretty good job but Fire had made a run for it refusing to go back and get beaten. She knew she was on her own now. That night she ran away she didn't know what to do but she knew she needed to find a place to sleep for it was dark out,.

The next morning when she woke up she saw a ten year old girl staring down at her. That's were Baby Doll came into play. For the next six years Dolly and Fire were on the run from anyone and everyone. They built a lot of enemies and friends along the way. In this six year span two of Fire's murder's were committed. One to save herself and one to save Dolly. "She would never kill just for the sake of killing. And for her to kill someone that would have to mean there was no way out. If it wasn't for one of her kills or even all four I would probably be lying dead," Dolly told us.

When Fire was twelve she met Slick, which would one day be another murder for her. He convinced her that she loved him and he loved her. But practically every night Slick was out with another girl. Slick had no respect for Fire. At the age of twelve Fire became a mother. She loved her son so much that her and Dolly made a run from the only shelter they had. Fire knew that Slick couldn't be trusted with is violent temper. Slick would beat Fire when she caught him with another girl. Fire and Dolly's first stop was a orphanage that Fire walked in holding her son close to her and told the lady she would be back. "I remember it perfectly. I was sitting there at my desk and I saw this young girl walk in holding a baby. I thought to myself, she can't be any older then twelve. She walked right over to me and still holding her baby she told me she would be back and that he meant the world to her. She told me she would be stopping by every chance she got to check on him. She made me promise her on my own life that I would take care of him. She told me there might be a man who comes looking for him and not to hand him over. He was an abusive man. There was so much love her eyes when she looked at her son. After she left I looked out my window it had to be about three hours later and she was standing on the other side of the fence just looking," we were told by Sister Galway.

Finally at the age of fourteen Fire was reunited with her older brother Spot. She refuse to forgive Spot for leaving her. She refused to forgive any of the newsies. She had become a "bad girl" as some would say. So the Newsies didn't take to her all that well either, except for one. Fire and the Newsies had their problems. They even kicked her out of the Lodging House one night which led her to go back to Slick. At first everything was fine. But as the days went on and Slick thought he had trapped her again, when she brought back Jimmy. The beatings began. "I walked into the room and I saw my little sister laying there on the floor, so lifeless. I couldn't see her breathing at all. No one else would have served that attack. She was cover in blood. I wouldn't have even survived that attack. So I did leave her for I couldn't look anymore," Spot explain for us. But ad Spot had hinted Fire had survived and when Slick returned to his room, he stood no chance for Fire had found his gun and there is her third murder.

Fire made her way back to the Brooklyn Lodging House where she was reunited with her son who she had dropped off earlier once the beating stopped and her Newsies family. Mush, her husband, wasn't her husband at the time but a old time friend who had been hiding his feeling for her forever. And once again Fire experienced pregnancy. Though at this point Fire and mush had turned into enemies both trying to forget what had happen and hide their love. But Fire couldn't hide her pregnancy and Spot forced the two to marry. So now Fire and Mush were trapped in a "loveless" marriage as they thought. There little girl didn't make it. Why you ask? A run in with Fire's Daddy would the reason. When Fire was pregnant Mr. Conlon beat her, not even knowing it was his daughter. All he knew is this girl was a poor third class girl. After some time He realized who she was and forced her back home. He didn't love her he just wanted someone at home to beat and let his friends rape all over gain for power. Fire fought as hard as she could to stay strong reliving the pain of her childhood, remembering all the beatings and rape.

One night it all got out of control when Spot stopped by for a word with his father. But that night fire was beaten in front of Spot and Fire told Spot to leave for she couldn't stand and she stood no chance and she was ready to go. Spot left reluctantly but on his way out he heard a gunshot and went back to the Lodging House and told everyone that Fire was dead. Mush and Fire had just become a loving couple and Dolly wasn't ready to loose her best friend.

"I had it with all the crap she had to go threw and I was gonna try to even the score," Dolly admitted. Dolly headed to the Conlon's house that night with the intent to kill off Mr. Conlon. When Dolly got there she was met by Spot trying to get her to leave. But Spot got distracted by his older brother and when Mr. Conlon came out of his bedroom to see what was going Dolly raised her gun. Dolly was tackled from behind. Then the gun went off. Fire was the one that tackled Dolly. Who shot the gun off, the police were never sure but they assumed it was Fire. Mr. Conlon laid there dead and Fire didn't run she was more concerned with trying to get Dolly to safety, but Fire was feeling relief. Fire was cuffed and dragged to jail on assumption, but mostly because she was now a third class citizen.

Cleary "Fire Ice" Conlon, only fifteen. She was young girl filled with a lot of personality. Her nick name described her temper. Fire because her temper would flare up in heart beat and Ice because she gave this look and her eyes would turn as cold as ice. She was her own person and didn't care what people thought of her. She wad loved by so many. "She was an angle in disguise sent by God to show us to always have hope and believe. What ever you want to do you can do. She made us all realize what was important in life. She gave us all strength to always go on, even after she's gone," Mush said.

On the next page right next to the article was a page dedicated to Fire in pictures.

"That was a good article Denton," Spot told Denton. "Denton where you taking us all?"

"The cemetery. Your gonna love it." Denton smiled at them. "Look." They all turned and look. There in front of Fire's grave were hundred of red roses and even more people laying more roses down. "They are laying red down for Fire. That's what I was told." The group walked over the site where they were greeted with hugs, kisses and apologizes.


	75. Chapter 71 Goodbye

1Check out my other 2 stories also. Now I am trying to decide if I should do a sequel or not. Now I have two choices: 1) Leave Fire out she will appear in only memories. 2) Make a weird thing happen were Jimmy will get his one true dream to come true. Tell me if u want a sequel.

Chapter 71:

12 years later

"Don't just end us telling the story like that. I want to know what happen to everyone else, especially her son," A girl about fifteen with long dark brown hair said as she was latched onto a boy's arm. "Come on Jim."

"You girls are all so sappy. Who cares what happen to everyone else. All I know is that Fire chick was hot." The boy showed everyone the pictures.

"Oh Henry shut up. Jim her son has the same name as you. That's so cool." The girl said.

"Yea Cindy I know. I think that's one of the reason the story interest me so much." Jim took a deep breath. "Okay I tell you what I know what about what happen to everyone else. No one stuck around to watch Jimmy grow up they all left notes saying it was way to painful to be around Jimmy for he reminded them of Fire so much. Racetrack and Baby Doll Higgins gave up the newsie life and newsie names and moved to Kentucky so Racetrack could move on in on the Kentucky Derby. It was always a dream of his. They got I think its three kids. Two girls and One boy. They still write to Jimmy and Mush and let them know some stuff in their lives. But every year the letters become less and less. Jack and Brass they finally went to Santa Fe. Jack's a real life cowboy and Brass is trying to deal with not living in the city. He loves it out thee. His ranch is big and he's making some money. They have two boys. They write to Jimmy and mush about once a year. Blink and Loons they've become like world travelers or something like that. Last I herd they were in Italy with their daughter. There's I think its about two or three letters a year telling them where they've been. Spot and Books have their daughter and now two sons I think. They are still somewhere in New York but I don't know where. There's barely any communication between them and Mush or Jimmy. You learn what Spot is like he doesn't want to bother. Kloppman died about four years ago of some kind of virus so he's up there in heaven with his daughter. Mush turned into a lifeless sort of man. Barely ever home and not much talking. His angle was gone. He knew he had a son to take care so he did, very well too. But a father that doesn't laugh and will just sit in his study for hours, never coming out to eat or anything. Jimmy hears him cry every night. Mrs. Conlon killed herself right after the hanging. She blamed herself for the whole thing. Matt Conlon walked into her bedroom and she had hung herself with one of Mr. Conlon's ties. The Conlon boys disappeared. No one knows if they are dead or alive. There is no trace of them at all. They weren't even at their mother's funeral. Jimmy I hear blames himself for the group breaking up. If he didn't exist there would be no one to remind them of Fire. If only Jimmy could remember her face without having to look at a picture but Jimmy doe remember her laugh and the way she use to call his name. But every day her voice get lower and lower." Jim stopped walking and the group stopped with him. "Here's her grave."

"Fire Ice Conlon Meyers," Cindy read out loud. They all turned and looked at Jim. "Jim it's not your fault. It's not."


End file.
